ReUnited Love
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: June 2008: Randy Orton just broke his collarbone and was sulking in St. Louis. He meets up again with the one girl who got away, and old feelings start surfacing. Can he convince her they can be together, especially since she has secrets of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you guys like my new story. Let me know if I should keep going or trash it.**

"Stupid brace...stupid broken collarbone," Randy Orton mumbled as he adjusted the brace that held his arm to his broken collarbone. He then simply shook his head in disgust.

It was only a matter of weeks ago that he was the WWE champion. He was on top of his game. Unfortuantely, a stupid mistake at the pay-per-view One Night Stand cost him his precious title...and recovery time for his collarbone.

"Are you talking to yourself?"

Randy was startled, not expecting anyone behind him. When he turned around, he saw his sister, Becky giggling. "What's so funny?"

"I don't think I have ever heard you talk to yourself. Do you need help adjusting your brace or anything?" she asked.

Randy simply shook his head. "Nope I'm fine."

"Ok," Becky muttered as she got the hint and left the doorway. Randy was personally glad. He didn't need anyone's help to take care of himself. He was a legend killer. Hell, he took on guys like Mick Foley, Hulk Hogan and Triple H in the ring...he didn't need any help to do a simple task like getting dressed or getting his shoes on.

"This is fucking retarded," he spat.

"Hey, watch your language!"

Randy turned around again, and knew he had to lose the attitude once his mother was in view. Even at age 28, he knew better than to disrespect his mother. "Sorry," he said. "What's up?"

"Do you remember my friends, John and Marlene Marx?"

He had to think for a minute, but ultimately nodded. "Yeah, they moved to Illinois, right?"

"Yes. Well, they are in town visiting, and I thought of having a barbecue to catch up. In fact, they will be here in a few hours. Your dad is downstairs as we speak getting the meat ready. You could go help him."

"Mom...I'm not really in the mood for a get together. I'll come and say hi when they get here, but I'm not really hungry. In fact, I'm still trying to figure out why I need to stay here. You know I can stay at my own house."

"Yes that may be true," his mom, Elaine said. "But, isn't it easier to have help when your trying to get dressed or do simple tasks like putting toothpaste on a tooth brush?"

Randy had to admit she was right. He hated it when she was right. "Yeah I guess."

"Good. Now, go downstairs and help your dad!" Elaine demanded.

"Alright give me a minute. By the way...are Josh and Hayley coming?"

"Yes, they are coming as well," Elaine said as she walked out of the doorway, heading downstairs. "Don't be long," she called.

A small smirk grew across his face when his mom said Hayley's name. "Hayley Marx...God I wonder what she's up to," Randy said out loud.

As he went downstairs, memories started flooding back to his mind. Josh and Randy were the same age, and good friends until the day the family moved-unfortuantely losing touch along the way. Then, there was Hayley...the girl he foolishly let go. Hayley was only 2 years younger than him, and dated his senior year in high school. They slept together for the first time the night of his high school graduation, and right before he left for the Marines, broke up with her for no reason. They did see each other again about 5 years ago, but the meeting ultimately turned into a one night stand.

"Wow," Randy sighed, oblivous that his parents and siblings were in the same room as him.

"Is he still talking to himself?" Becky asked.

"I guess so," Elaine said as Nathan chuckled. "Something must really be on his mind."

Meanwhile, as she stared out the window, Hayley couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the idea of seeing Randy again. Sure, it was 10 years ago that he had dumped her, still not knowing why. But, yet it did break her heart, especially after that night 5 years ago.

"Mom, I still see no reason why I needed to come to this little get together."

Marlene glanced over her shoulder and glanced at Hayley. "Oh come on, I haven't seen Elaine in forever. You've always liked her, and plus it will give you a chance to catch up with Randy, Becky and Nathan."

Hayley smirked as she glanced at the sleeping figure next to her. "Yeah, yeah."

Within the hour, the Marx family arrived in St. Louis, and Elaine and Marlene squeezed each other tightly.

"It's been way too long," Elaine exclaimed.

"I agree," Marlene said. "We need to do this more often!"

Randy was pattying up the hamburgers as best as possible when a figure came up behind him. "Randy, what's up man?"

He turned around and smirked when he realized it was Josh. "Josh! Long time no see, buddy," he said as the guys quickly hugged.

"And what the hell did you do to yourself?" John asked as he walked up to the small group.

"Mr. Marx, it's good to see you!"

"Now, Randy I told you a long time ago to call me John. So, did you get hurt in the ring or something?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, we had a pay per view a couple of weeks ago, and I broke my collarbone."

"Ouch," Josh said. "How long are you out?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet-haven't had the follow up appointment. But, initally the doctor said up to six months."

As the guys continued talking outside, Randy noticed a short brunette woman walk into the kitchen, giving his mother a hug. He knew those chocolate brown eyes, and remembered her smile. It was Hayley, looking more beautiful than ever.

"Hello earth to Randy," Josh said.

"What?" he asked, fully realizing he had just stared off into space. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

Meanwhile, as the girls continued talking, Hayley glanced outside and noticed the man her brother and dad was talking to. He still had his kind eyes and deep laugh. When she noticed the brace on his arm and wrapped around his shoulder, Hayley kind of felt sorry for him. She was hypnotized all over again, and had to think of some excuse to go outside.

"Well, I'm going to bring the patties outside," Marlene said. Hayley knew it was her chance.

"No, mom I'll do it," Hayley said quickly. "You and Elaine can catch up. I'm more than happy to do it."

Before her mom could argue, Hayley took the plate and walked toward the patio door. When Randy heard the door open, and saw Hayley walking toward the group, his breath was literally taken away.

"Here are some more hamburger patties for the grill," she said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Hayley," Randy said with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"You too," she agreed, kissing him on the cheek.

Hayley stayed outside and talked with the group for awhile, and when Josh and his dad went inside, both Randy and Hayley were equally thankful.

"So, Hayley, what are you up to these days?" Randy asked.

She took a deep breath. Should she tell him her secret? He was bound to find out soon anyway, but didn't want to say anything just yet. "I am actually working at a hospital in Chicago. I am an emergency room nurse."

"That's awesome. I remember you wanted to be a nurse in high school. It looks like you acheieved your dreams."

Hayley smirked. "It looks like you did too. Your the WWE champion, right?"

"I was," Randy sighed. "We had a show a couple of weeks ago, and broke my collarbone...and lost the championship all in the same night."

"Wow, that sucks."

Randy shrugged. "Oh well, the WWE isn't all roses. It isn't my first injury and definitely not my last. I'll be as good as new in no time. So...how long are you guys going to be in town?"

"I think like a week or two."

"Can...I ask you to dinner tomorrow night? So we can catch up."

Hayley was hesitant. "Randy, thank you, but I don't know..."

Just then, a little girl bounced onto the deck with Marlene. She had Hayley's dark hair, and didn't look any older than maybe 3 or 4. "Mommy, mommy!" the little girl squealed.

Randy was certainly surprised when Hayley turned around and picked up the toddler. One of the first things he looked for when she came outside was a wedding ring, and when she didn't have one on, he automatically assumed she was single. When she turned around to face him, he smiled politely. He didn't want to scare her off.

"Randy, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Kendall...my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**I really want to thank KimmieCena, cristinaN, Kristl, Dragona Shadows, cheery09, babygurl1944, I'mxAxRockstar, Rachel, kathyyy, Madison792 and Skillet's Lady Goddess for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: I was so excited to read the reviews for the first chapter, and hope everyone enjoys the second chapter. Enjoy the new update!**

Randy was certainly surprised when Hayley said daughter. His mother had never said anything, and just never imagined she was taken by someone. Not wanting to scare Hayley off, he knelt down to the little girl's level and smiled. "Hi Kendall. My name is Randy."

"Hi!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, she's a pretty little girl," Randy said as Kendall ran into the yard to play. "How old is she?"

"Kendall just turned 4 in May. I've been very lucky-she's been great from the start."

Randy nodded as he glanced toward the yard and watched Kendall squeal with excitement as the dog started playing with her. "So...will your husband be joining us?"

Hayley smirked. "I'm not married. Kendall is the result of...well never mind."

"She's the result of what Hayley?"

"Come on guys, it's time to eat!" Randy's dad, Bob exclaimed.

"I'll tell you when the time is right. But, now you know why I can't go to dinner tomorrow night," Hayley said as she glanced toward the yard. "Come on Kendall, lets eat!"

As everyone sat around, talking and catching up, Randy couldn't help but stare at Hayley. She had always loved kids, and being a mother came natural to her. He could tell Hayley and Kendall had a very special relationship.

A few hours later, everyone was sitting outside on the patio, and soon Kendall fell asleep on Hayley's lap. "Mom, we should probably get going back to the hotel," she said.

"Yeah, your probably right. Poor Kendall is out," Marlene replied as her family began to get up.

"You guys don't have to stay in a hotel!" Elaine exclaimed. "There is plenty of room in this house," she said as Bob agreed.

After the sleeping arrangements were settled, Randy helped Hayley tuck Kendall in for the night. "Good night baby girl," she whispered as she kissed Kendall's cheek.

When Hayley walked back into the hallway, she was surprised that Randy was still waiting for her. She immediately noticed the curious expression his face. "What?" she asked.

Randy shrugged. "Nothing. It's just...your a natural born mom. I can tell you guys have a tight bond."

"Well, besides my parents and Josh, we are each other has. Lord knows her father won't be coming back into the picture anytime soon."

Neither said anything as they walked into the kitchen, and Hayley happily accepted a beer from Randy. "Can I ask what happened with Kendall's dad?"

"There's nothing really to tell," Hayley replied. "Let's just say he won't be around for awhile because I have a restraining order...and, well the rest of the details aren't important."

Randy decided to be a little bold, and reached across the counter for Hayley's hand. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Hayley nodded as she squeezed his hand. "I know, and thank you. But...but now just isn't the time."

"Hey I have an idea," Randy said, trying to change the subject. "Does Kendall like to go swimming?"

"Oh my gosh, she loves to go swimming. She even begged me to pack her swimsuit and floaties. Why?"

"Well, I have a pool in the back of my house. How about tomorrow afternoon, you guys can come over and swim, and I'll even make dinner for us. What do you say?"

Hayley couldn't help but give Randy a curious look, and instantly he held up his hands in surrender. "I promise...no strings attached. You can think of it as a friend inviting another friend over."

She thought about it for a moment, and nodded her head. "Ok, it sounds like fun. We will be over tomorrow afternoon."

"Good," Randy smirked.

The next afternoon, Randy was busy making sure his pool was ready. He had Nathan help him pull back the cover and made sure it was clean. After Nathan left, Randy made sure he had plenty of soda in stock and a couple of bags of chips on hand for snacks. Just as he finished the last of the snacks on the counter, he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey guys," he exclaimed once he opened the door. Kendall was literally jumping up and down she was so excited.

"I go swimming!" Kendall squealed once she and Hayley walked inside.

"I know, it's exciting isn't it?" Randy asked.

Kendall nodded. "Thank you for inviting us, Randy. Your house is beautiful," Hayley said.

"Your very welcome. I am actually glad to see you guys come over-it's been awhile since I've had visitors."

Hayley giggled as Kendall started pulling on her shirt. "Mommy! I wanna swim!"

"Just a second Kendall," Hayley said firmly, and then glanced at Randy. "Where can we change clothes?"

"The bathroom is down the hall, and the second door on the left."

Hayley and Kendall disappeared into another room, and within minutes, everyone was dressed and ready for the water. Once Hayley made sure Kendall's floaties were secure, they jumped into the water and started splashing. Randy chuckled as he sat at the edge of the pool, sticking his feet into the water.

"Mommy, how come Randy not swimming?" Kendall asked.

"I can't swim because I can't get these bulky braces wet," Randy said. "It's sad too because I like to swim."

"Mommy, can't he swim?" Kendall asked once again.

Hayley giggled as she glanced at Randy, who was also smiling. "Sorry sweetie, his doctor said no. He has to listen to the doctor."

As Randy continued watching Hayley and Kendall, he couldn't help but want this for himself. It sort of felt right. Another hour past, and Randy happened to glance at the clock outside-5pm. "Hey guys, I'm going to get dinner started," he called.

"Do you want some help?" Hayley asked.

"No, that's alright," he replied. "You guys have fun out here. I hope spagetti is ok."

"Yummy!" Kendall replied.

"I guess I'm making something good then," Randy said as he and Hayley both chuckled.

While he was stirring the noodles, both Hayley and Kendall came inside, and changed into regular clothes. "Hey Kendall, mommy left your bag of toys in the living room. Why don't you go play while I help make dinner."

"Ok mommy," she said as she toddled off into the living room.

"She really is a sweet kid," Randy said.

"Yeah she is," Hayley said stirred the home made sauce. "Like I told you yesterday, I am very lucky to have her. I just wish she had a father figure around. I wish even more that I could meet someone who wasn't scared each time I mentioned her."

Randy truly felt bad for her. There was a question that was burning in his mind since he saw Hayley the previous afternoon. He needed to get bold and just ask it. "Hayley, what happened between us?" he finally blurted out.

She was truly surprised at the question. "Ummm...if I remember correctly, you broke up with me before you left for the Marines, and I didn't understand why. Then, we met back up that night 5 years, and when I woke up in the middle of the night...you were gone."

He knew he had messed up big time, and had regrets ever since. "Hayley, I am sorry for that. I think I thought highly of myself at the time because I was apart of Evolution, and about to become the WWE champion. Do you ever wonder what might have happened if I wouldn't have left that night?"

Hayley didn't want to say anything as tears began to fill up her eyes. She was truly hurt that night, and never forgot it. "Thank you for the apology...and to answer your question-yes I think what might have been. Not a whole lot, but it does cross my mind every once in awhile."

Randy took a deep breath. "Do you think we could try again?" he asked as Hayley raised an eyebrow. He then took her hand. "I have thought about you non stop since that night, and regretted the way I left. I promise you can trust me again. The feelings that I thought were buried...came back the minute I laid eyes on you yesterday."

"I'm sorry Randy, but it's not that simple. There is a little girl that would be involved, and I don't want her to become attached. What if something happened between us, and she would be upset because you weren't going to be around? I don't want to see her like that. Besides, there is the subject of...well, that's another story for another day."

Before Randy could argue, Kendall walked back into the kitchen. "Mommy, I hungry!"

"Dinner is just about ready," Randy said.

"Why don't we go into the bathroom and wash your hands," Hayley said as she took the toddler's hand.

As everyone ate dinner, the talking was kept to a minimum. Randy knew Hayley was scared of something...or someone. He just had to think of a way to convince her to trust him again.

After the dishes were done, Kendall was fast asleep on the couch in her pajamas. Hayley was about to pick her up, but first hugged Randy. "Randy, thank you so much for everything. I know Kendall had fun...and so did I."

"Good, I'm glad you guys had fun, and I'm glad you came. Are you leaving already? I was hoping we could continue our conversation from earlier."

Hayley said nothing as she kissed Randy's cheek. "Thanks again Randy," she whispered.

Their lips were only inches apart, and Randy caressed her cheek. He then leaned down, and just as they were about to kiss, a little voice interrupted.

"Mommy I want to go home!" Kendall cried.

Hayley scooped her up in her arms, and walked toward the front door. "Thanks again Randy."

"I want to see you and Kendall again," Randy said firmly.

Saying nothing, Hayley nodded as she walked out the front door and toward her car. Randy sighed as he leaned against the door frame, waving as Hayley backed out of the driveway. _Someday I will get her to trust me again...some day._


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you goes out to RKOsgirl92, cristinaN, babygurl1944, Mishelle20, I'mxAxRockstar, Krista Hardy, KimmieCena and Skillet's Lady Goddess for the awesome reviews!**

The next morning, Randy sat comfortably on his couch while watching some reality show. He was only paying half attention, as Hayley was on his mind. He really wanted to kiss her last night, and thought if Kendall hadn't woken up-he would have gotten his chance. Something was bugging him though-what was Hayley not telling him? What was it that made her so afraid? Was it something...or someone? Just as Randy sprawled out even more, he heard his doorbell ring.

"Come on in," he called.

"Hey Randy," Nathan said as he joined his brother on the couch. "What's going on?"

Randy shrugged. "Not a whole lot. I'm just hanging out, kind of watching tv. There's beer in the refrigerator if you want one."

"Thanks," Nathan said as he headed toward the kitchen. "So...what's going on between you and Hayley?"

Randy had to admit he was surprised at the question. "What do you mean? There isn't anything going on between us."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders as he once again joined his brother on the couch. "You could have fooled me. I saw the googily eyes you made at her while you were at the house the other day. Then, while I was at the house yesterday afternoon, Marlene said that she and Kendall were over here swimming."

"It's nothing. Hayley and I are friends-just catching up on old times."

"Yes, you guys may be friends, but you are friends with a past..."

Randy gave his younger brother a death glare. "What does that mean?"

"Oh I don't know," Nathan said. "I'm just saying it's possible to have old feelings re-surface. You know if you have something to say, I will listen."

The room was silent for a few minutes as the brothers continued watching tv, and then Nathan heard Randy sigh loudly. "What's up?" Nathan asked.

"It's pretty simple, Nathan-I like her. I like her alot. I even asked her the other night if we could start over, and try to work things out, but she was hesitant."

"Well I would be too if I was left alone in the middle of the night," Nathan muttered.

Luckily, Randy's good arm was free, and was able to hit his brother upside the head. "I even apologized for that, jackass! I'm completely aware of my 'reputation', but I have never felt like this before. But...there is something or someone who is scaring her."

"What makes you say that?" Nathan asked.

"I asked about Kendall's dad, and she began to tell me she was a product of...but then stopped. She tried telling me a couple of different times about something last night, but stopped herself. So...I don't know what it is, but definitely something is scaring the hell out of her."

"So...what do you want to happen?" Nathan asked.

Randy shrugged. "I want her to be able to trust me again...I want her to be able to tell me things, and feel comfortable in doing it. I want to be with her, end of story."

Meanwhile, Hayley and her mother were having a similar conversation at the Orton house. "I don't mom, but he is just really cute, sweet and seems to really enjoy Kendall."

"Do you want to be with him?" Marlene asked.

"Yes...no...I don't know," Hayley exclaimed as she fell backwards on the bed her mother had been sleeping in. "He apologized for the one night stand, and he even asked if we could try again."

"Does he know about..."

"No," Hayley interrupted. "I haven't told him yet. I know if things progress than I will have to eventually. I accidently let out a few words here and there that something happened, but haven't fully told him the whole story. I guess I just don't know when."

"Well, if you really like him, you should tell him soon, especially if this grows into a relationship," Marlene said.

Just then, the door opened and a smiling Kendall walked toward her mother and grandmother. "Hi mommy. Hi grammy," she said.

Hayley giggled. "Kendall tell grandma what we did at Randy's house yesterday."

"I went swimming!" she exclaimed. "And I ate spagetti and played!"

"Wow, it sounds like you had alot of fun," Marlene said. "Did mommy have alot of fun."

"I think so. She was smiling alot!"

Hayley nervously laughed. "I was smiling alot because I was having alot of fun silly!" she said as they both heard the front door open.

"Anyone home?" Randy called.

"We'll be right out," Hayley called jovily as Marlene raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You are so in love with him! I can see it."

Hayley rolled her eyes as she left the bedroom and walked down the hall. Kendall of course was running in front of her, and as soon as she saw a glimpse of Randy, she hugged his leg.

"Hi Randy!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Hi munchkin! How's it going?" he asked as he hugged her back the best he could. He then looked up and saw Hayley walking toward them. "Hey Hayley."

"Hey," she replied with a smile.

"Hello Randy, it's good to see you again," Marlene said.

"Yes, it's good to see you again too."

"I have an idea," Marlene said. "Kendall, why don't we go play outside for awhile, and leave mommy and Randy alone to talk."

"I want to stay inside!" Kendall exclaimed as Randy bent down to her level.

"You know what, I actually came over to see if you and mommy wanted to go to the park with me. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Yay the park!" she squealed. She then took a hold of Hayley's hand and literally dragged her to the door. "Come on mommy, let's go!"

The park was only a short walking distance from the house, and as Hayley pushed Kendall on the swings, she glanced at Randy. "This was a really good idea. Thank you for inviting us."

"Your welcome," he said with a smile. "I would kind of look silly at the park by myself. Umm...I wanted to talk about last night."

"What about it?" Hayley asked as Kendall moved to the slide. She and Randy took a seat on a nearby bench, and Randy took a deep breath.

"Ummm...I wanted to talk about what almost happened-that kiss. I'm sorry I did that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. In fact, if Kendall hadn't woken up, I probably would have let you."

"Really?" Randy asked.

Hayley nodded. "Randy, you have to understand. The past 4 years have not been nice, and I'm just not really comfortable with guys right now. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just...I can't fully trust you. Not yet anyway."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"We are in the middle of the park. Now isn't the time."

Randy nodded. He and Hayley sat in silence for a few minutes as they watched Kendall go up and down the slide several times. "Can I ask you something?" Randy asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "Randy..."

"There are no strings attached, I promise. It can kind of be like yesterday-a friend inviting a friend over for dinner."

"Well, I will have to see if my parents can watch Kendall for the evening-"

"I already did that," Randy said with a smile. "You are to be at my house at 6:00, and they had no problems watching Kendall."

A sly smile spread across Hayley's face. "You just think of everything don't you."

Randy shrugged. "I try."

Hayley giggled as she reached inside her jeans pocket for her cell phone, but quickly realized she forgot it. "Oh well, I know where it is," she said quietly as she turned her attention back to Kendall.

At the Orton house, Hayley's phone started ringing, and ultimately went to her voicemail. _Hey you've reached Hayley. Leave me a message and I will call you back._ As it beeped, the caller took a deep breath.

"So...you didn't think I would be able to find you. I have your cell phone number and can now get a hold of you anytime I want," the caller growled. "It's been too long Hayley! Where are you?" he screamed. "I want my daughter back too! I want you back around too! Even if I have to go to drastic measures, I get what I want! You and Kendall will be mine!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank cristinaN, cheery09, Krista Hardy, Madison792, RKOsgirl92, KimmieCena, Skillet's Lady Goddess and I'mxAxRockstar for the awesome reviews!**

Within a half hour, Randy walked Hayley and Kendall back to his parents house. "So...I'll see you at my house tonight then?" he asked with a smirk as Kendall ran off to play.

Hayley thought for only a second, and ultimately nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good," he replied with a smile. "Well, I will see you tonight then."

"Yes you will. Bye Randy," Hayley said as she walked away.

"Bye," he whispered, watching her walk down the hall. As soon as she was out of sight, Randy smirked as he rubbed his hand over his head. "Wow," he quietly said.

Hayley walked toward the bedroom she had been staying in, retrieving her phone. She didn't recognize the missed call, and figured it might be someone from around home or even work. As she listened to the voicemail that was left, she plopped down on the bed in horror. _How did he find me,_ she thought? _I changed my cell phone number-he wasn't supposed to have gotten it._

Just then, Marlene walked into the room, and noticed Hayley's face immediately. "Hayley, are you alright?" she asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's more like heard a ghost."

"What?" Marlene asked confused.

Hayley then took a deep breath. "Chris found me."

Marlene's eyes widened as Hayley buried her head in her hands and sobbed. "What do you mean Chris found you?"

"It's as simple as that mom. He found me. I don't know how, but he got my cell phone number and left me this awful message. He said he wants me and Kendall back in his life. Mom, I thought I was rid of him!"

"Have you called him back or anything?"

Hayley shook her head. "No of course not. I immediately deleted it. I have moved so many times because of that man-it just makes me nervous now to be in St. Louis."

"Well, he doesn't know your here, and as far as we know, he doesn't know where you are period. So...that's a blessing. As for right now, we'll just have to keep a look out, and make sure he isn't breaking the restraining order. Don't worry about anything tonight-Bob and Elaine are going to be home, and me and your dad will make sure to keep a close eye on Kendall."

Hayley immediately stood up. "I can't go tonight. I can't go to Randy's house knowing that Chris could be around the corner. I can't leave Kendall like that."

"Hayley, Kendall doesn't know any different, and she doesn't know anything is wrong. Like I said earlier, all we know is that Chris has your phone number, and may not know where you are. Look, there is a Verizon store in St. Louis. Tomorrow, we can go and have his phone number blocked from your phone. As for Randy...you can't break your dinner plans."

"Mom..."

"Hayley, Randy is sweet, and we both know that he can be trusted. You haven't had a night to yourself in a long time, and you deserve it. Just push the message out of your mind and go have a nice time tonight. Kendall will be perfectly fine here."

Just as Hayley was about to argue, Marlene also stood up, and hugged her daughter. "Everything is going to be fine. Kendall will be fine, and you will be fine. I promise!"

A few hours past, and after alot of convincing from her mother, Hayley decided to go to Randy's house. She had decided on jean capris, flip flops and a multi-colored halter top, and as she looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel just a little nervous...especially since she was starting to like Randy again.

At 6:00 on the dot, Hayley stepped on Randy's doorstep and rang his doorbell. She only had to wait a second, and he opened the big wooden door, with a smile on his face. "Hey, I'm glad to see you came," he said.

Hayley tried to act like nothing was bothering her, and returned his smile as she stepped inside his house. "Thanks. It's kind of nice to get out on my own every once in awhile."

Randy chuckled as he led Hayley to the kitchen, and she was amazed to see candles lit on the round kitchen table. And the food smelled delicious. "Randy, candles! The room looks beautiful, and the food smells great!"

"Thank you. I'll admit, it's not easy cooking with one good arm, and that's mainly why I started cooking early. I hope you like lasanga...it's my mom's special recipie."

Hayley giggled as Randy handed her a glass of wine. "I love lasanga," she said with a smile. "Should we make a toast?"

Randy pursed his lips in thought for a moment and placed his glass next to Hayley's. "How about...to old friends becoming good friends again?"

"To old friends becoming good friends again," Hayley repeated as they clinked their glasses together. "Can I help in any way?"

"No I don't think so, but thank you," Randy said as he quickly took a drink and then went toward his oven as the timer started buzzing. He was carefully able to retrieve the hot pan, and place it in the middle of the table while Hayley went ahead and grabbed the salad that was on the counter.

As they ate dinner, Randy told Hayley some stories from the road and described some of his favorite matches. Hayley in return told him some of the drama that unfolded daily at the hospital she worked at. Even though she tried really hard, Hayley couldn't get that voicemail message out of her head. She tried to not let it bother her, but that was even harder.

"Hayley, are you alright?" Randy asked, breaking the few minutes of silence. "You got quiet the last several minutes."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to," she replied. "But, yes I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

Hayley grinned while nodding. "Yes I am fine."

Randy knew better, but decided to drop the subject. He didn't want to cause a fight with Hayley tonight. After dinner, both Randy and Hayley cleaned up the dishes and decided to have another glass of wine out on his deck.

"Wow, it's such an awesome night. It's not humid at all...it's just right," Hayley exclaimed.

"With me being so busy traveling, I have never really sat out here and fully appreciated the quiet or the view. If I am home, I usually hang out inside or wherever. It is a really pretty night."

As Randy glanced at Hayley, he noticed she was quiet again, running her finger along the rim of her wine glass. "Hayley," he called as he lightly nudged her. "What's the matter?"

Hayley took a deep breath. She knew she had to tell him. He would find out sooner or later, and if he did find out, Hayley wanted it to be from her. "Ummm...there has been something on my mind tonight...and I do want to tell you. It's just...I'm not sure how."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Randy re-assured as Hayley nodded. "Do you want to go inside-have a little more privacy?"

Hayley nodded as she followed the Legend Killer through the patio door and into the living room. Once they were both comfortable, Randy grabbed Hayley's hand for support and she took a deep breath.

"Ummm...about 6 months after our one night stand, I met this guy named Chris. He was a pretty decent guy, and I ended up pregnant. Chris and I named her Kendall Brianne Jamison, his last name. She was even born on Mother's Day," Hayley smirked, a tear rolling down her face.

"Kendall has a very pretty name. Does she still have his last name?"

Hayley shook her head no. "No, she doesn't. I changed it when we broke up. When Kendall was 4 or 5 months old...that is when the beatings started."

"He beat you?" Randy exclaimed.

Hayley nodded as tears started flowing harder. "It was just alot of verbal abuse at first, and then he would slap me...and then he started punching."

Randy put his arm around Hayley, almost as if encouraging her to continue. "There was one night he did it so hard I landed in the hospital. I still to this day don't remember what happened or how it happened. I finally then slapped him with a restraining order, got the courage to break up with him and moved to Springfield."

"Have you heard from him since?" Randy asked.

Hayley smirked. "Oh believe me there is alot more to the story," she said sarcastically. "Kendall was about a year old when I finally broke it off, and at first he stayed away. Then, another year after he was released from jail, he started calling me and harrassing me, and he even found me in Springfield. So, Kendall and I moved to a small town in central Illinois. It would be quiet for a few months, and then it would start all over again. He was arrested another time, and I ended up having to move another time. Finally, after my dad's retirement, he and my mother moved up to Chicago with me. We all live in a big house in a suburb outside of Chicago, and so far so good. Everything pretty much is in my parents name, so it makes it a little harder for him to locate me."

"How was he able to get out of jail?" Randy asked.

"I still don't know. One time he said it was for good behavior, and if that's the case, then he must have been really acting. It's been pretty quiet the last few months, and like I said, Kendall's last name was legally changed to Marx. Then there was today."

Randy scrunched his face. "What happened today?"

"While we were at the park with Kendall, I realized I had forgotten my cell phone, but didn't think much of it because I knew I had left it at your parents house. Well, after you left, I picked it up and saw I had a voicemail. When I listened to it...it was him."

"You mean it was Chris?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. He somehow got my phone number, and yelled into my phone asking where I was. He then yelled that he was going to get me and Kendall back-"

"That isn't going to happen," Randy interrupted as he squeezed Hayley tighter. "I am promising you that as long as I'm around that this guy will not get to you or Kendall. I'm sure that I'm bigger and stronger than him anyway."

Hayley laughed out loud as she wiped her eyes. "That's very nice Randy, but you don't have to fight my battles for me."

"But I want to. You are a very important person in my life, and I don't want to see anything happen-especially to Kendall. I promise I will always be around. He will not get to you guys."

"Thank you," Hayley whispered, smiling.

"Your welcome," he replied, returing her smile.

Hayley then happened to look at the clock on the fireplace mantle, 11PM. "It's late, and I should probably get going."

Randy didn't want her to go, but nodded. "Ok. I'll walk you to the door."

Neither said anything as they both walked to the front door. "Randy, thank you for a wonderful dinner. Everything was nice. And...thank you for listening to everything. It's nice to have a friend to confide in."

"Your welcome...for everything," Randy replied as he rubbed his hand up and down her bare arm. "And I meant every word I said. I won't let him get to you and Kendall."

"Well, thank you but I don't see that being possible. We leave to go home in another couple of days."

"I'll make sure it happens. Besides, I'm on injury leave and I could go to Chicago with you if I want," he said as Hayley giggled. "You know, you have a really pretty smile."

Hayley grinned as Randy stepped closer, and once again placed a finger under her chin. Randy pulled her ever so closely, and softly placed a kiss on her waiting lips. While kissing, Randy placed his good arm around Hayley's waist, pulling her even closer as Hayley started playing with Randy's hair. As the kiss got a little more heated, Hayley had a sudden realization how far it was about to go, and broke the kiss. She looked nervously into Randy's eyes.

"I'm really sorry Randy, but I have to go," Hayley exclaimed as she opened the door and sped walked toward her car.

As he watched her leave, Randy leaned once again against the door frame. _What an amazing kiss,_ he thought. _What an amazing girl. Now all I need to do is get her to fully trust me..._


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank cristinaN, I'mxAxRockstar, amelovscena-orton, RKOsgirl92, Kayla Smiley, KimmieCena and Skillet's Lady Goddess for the awesome reviews! You guys are great!

The next morning, Randy woke up with a smile upon his face. He couldn't think of anything but that kiss he shared with Hayley-the most un-believable kiss he had ever experienced. Now that he knew her secrets, Randy felt truly bad for her, and could completely understand why she was almost scared of him. Instead of getting up and starting the day, Randy sighed as he grabbed the remote control for his television. Just as he began flipping through the channels, he heard his phone beep, signaling he had a text message. It was from Hayley.

**Are you up?**

_Yep,_ he texted. _Is everything ok?_

**Yeah. At least I think it is. R u busy? Can we talk?**

_Sure,_ Randy texted back. He was starting to get un-comfortable from texting with one hand, and had to position the phone in a certain spot. _I will be at my mom and dad's in about 15 min._

The phone beeped again. **No, I want to talk in private. Can I come to your place?**

_Sure that's fine._

**Ok,** Hayley texted. **I'll be over in a little while.**

After Randy read the last message, he carefully got himself out of bed, and slowly pulled down his pajama pants and even more carefully put on a pair of track pants. "I'm going to be so freaking glad when this stupid brace is off," Randy muttered to himself. He then quickly took off the brace, and grimaced in pain as he threw on a wife beater, and felt instant relief when the brace was back on. As Randy was coming down the stairs, he heard his doorbell ring.

"Coming," he called.

When he pulled open the door, he wasn't surprised to see Hayley stand before him. "Hey," he said smiling. He then stepped aside so she could come in the house.

"I hope I didn't wake you."

Randy instantly started shaking his head no. "No, don't worry about that. I was already up. Can I get you anything, like a soda or something?"

Hayley shook her head no. "No thanks. I shouldn't be here all too long."

"Ok then. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable on the couch," Randy said as they both sat down. Hayley waited for a moment, and then took a deep breath.

"I wanted to talk about last night."

"What about last night?" Randy asked.

"Ummm...about that kiss. I'm really sorry I ran out like that."

Now Randy knew what Hayley was talking about. Yes, he did feel a little embarrassed when she walked out like that, but had a feeling of her reasons why. "Hayley it's ok," he said as he took her hand. "I kind of had a feeling I knew why you walked out like that. I know I shouldn't have pushed you."

"You didn't push me Randy. In fact, I don't want you to think that I hated the kiss...in fact, I really enjoyed the kiss."

"You did?" Randy asked with a smile on his face.

Hayley nodded her head. "I did. It was a very nice kiss. It's just...now you know about the last couple of years of my life, and...I'm just afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Of you. Of being with you," Hayley said hesitantly as Randy raised an eyebrow. "Now, I know you wouldn't do anything to me, and you've been great over the last few days. I think you are the first guy to not run off when I mentioned Kendall. I just...I have to convince myself that this could work. In my head I'm sure it could, but I just have to convice my heart."

Randy nodded, and looked deep in thought for a second. "Hayley, I want to ask you a serious question, and please give me a serious answer."

"Ok."

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Ummm...I think so. Like I said-"

Randy placed a few fingers on her lips to prevent her from talking further. "Hayley, I am convinced that this could work. And, I am willing to go as slow as you need me to. I will do everything it takes to get you to trust me again-even if it takes till the end of time. Cause I will tell you right now-I definitely want to be with you."

"Thank you," Hayley said as she scooted even closer. "What you just said helps me alot."

"Good. That was the idea."

Before either could say anything more, Hayley leaned over and softly kissed Randy. Once the kiss was broken, both smiled and Randy kissed Hayley's forehead. "Hayley, I have an idea."

"What is your idea?"

"My friend John and his fiance Liz are in town, or should be by now," Randy said, glancing at the clock. "I was supposed to have dinner with them tonight. Would you like to join us?"

Hayley thought for a moment, and nodded. "Sure. I'll just have to make sure Kendall can stay with my mom and dad again. Gosh, I feel kind of bad for leaving her again."

Randy gave Hayley a sympathetic smile as he kissed her forehead. "I know it, but it won't be a late night. Plus, how about the three of us do something fun tomorrow before you guys leave in the afternoon?"

"Alright, that sounds fair," Hayley responded.

That evening, as Hayley changed into a pair of black capris and a black, white and red print top, she heard the door softly open. When she turned around, Kendall was there standing quietly.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she walked toward her daughter.

"Your going again?" Kendall cried.

Hayley's heart broke as she looked at Kendall's face. "I'm sorry baby doll, but I got invited to a dinner party where there is only going to be grown ups. But you know what?"

"What?" Kendall asked quietly.

"How about tomorrow morning, before we leave for home, we do something really fun! It's your choice."

"Shopping!" Kendall squealed as Hayley giggled. She was truly a girl. "Randy coming?"

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "Do you want him to come?"

Kendall nodded as Hayley kissed her cheek. "Ok then it's set. We will go shopping, and we will make sure Randy comes. It's a date," Hayley said as Marlene walked into the room.

"Yay! Grandma, tumorrow me, mommy and Randy are gonna go shopping!"

"That sounds like so much fun," Marlene said. "How about we go get a bath and then we will settle down and watch a movie."

"Thank you for watching her again tonight mom," Hayley said as she found some earrings to match her outfit.

"Your welcome. I'm just glad you found someone who treats you kindly and with respect."

"Hayley," Elaine called. "Randy is here for you."

Hayley only smiled as she quickly hugged her mother and headed toward the stairs. When she saw Randy at the bottom of the stairs, she couldn't help but think he looked nice in his white button down shirt and dark wash jeans. He then revealed a surprise behind his back-a bouquet of red roses.

"Awe, they are beautiful," Hayley exclaimed, kissing Randy's cheek. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. We better get going if we are going to make our reservations."

"Here, I will take those," Elaine said. "I will put them in water. You guys go and have some fun."

"Bye mommy!" Kendall said as she bounced into the room.

"Bye Kendall. Now you be a good girl for grandma, and I will see you in the morning," Hayley said as they hugged.

Randy and Hayley soon left the house, and arrived within 15 minutes to a local Italian restaurant in St. Louis. They walked hand in hand, and once in the lobby, Hayley was a little starstruck. She never imagined Randy's friend John would be the John Cena.

"Cena!" Randy called. "Long time no see bro!"

"No kidding," John said as they quickly hugged. "How's the collarbone?"

"Ah, its sore, but will heal. Liz, it's good to see you."

"You too," Liz replied as she and Randy also hugged.

Randy then took Hayley's hand and pulled her closer to him. "John, Liz, this is Hayley," he said as he glanced at her and smiled. "Hayley, this is John and his fiance Liz."

"It's nice to meet you Hayley," John said politely, extending his hand. "Randy has talked non-stop about you for the past several days."

"Well I hope they were good things," she replied with a smirk as Randy winked at her.

"Of course they were," Randy said.

"I for one am just glad I'm not the only girl in this little group," Liz giggled as the girls hugged. "It's very nice to meet you."

The two couples were soon sat down, and all were enjoying a nice meal. "So, Liz, when are you and John getting married?" Hayley asked.

"Not until next July. I would have liked to set the date sooner, but there was no break in John's WWE schedule, and plus we can take our time planning."

"Now, Hayley, Randy said you have a daughter, is that right?" John asked as Hayley nodded. "How old is she?"

"Kendall just turned 4 in May. She is definitely a firecracker, but I wouldn't trade her for anything," Hayley said with a smile.

"She's definitely a cutie," Randy said. John had to laugh to himself. He had never heard Randy Orton refer to a child as a "cutie." He must have really liked this girl.

They spent another hour talking and laughing, and soon after the check was paid, the two couples were saying their good byes in front of the restaurant. "Well, Hayley, don't be a stranger," John said as he pulled their new friend in a hug. "We hope to see you again soon."

"Yes, we had alot of fun," Liz said as she also hugged Hayley.

"I had alot of fun as well. We should definitely do this again soon."

Randy then nudged John. "Hey, isn't Raw in Chicago in another week or two?"

He thought for a moment, but nodded. "Yeah, yeah it is. Are you guys going to come and see the show?"

Hayley shrugged. "We could. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"See, Hayley lives in Chicago, and promised right away. We could go to the show, and you could meet some more of our friends. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like alot of fun!" Hayley exclaimed.

After everyone parted ways, Randy and Hayley were on the way home. "So, did you have a good time?" Randy asked as he reached over and grabbed Hayley's free hand. Hayley glanced toward the passenger seat and smiled as she nodded.

"I had alot of fun tonight. John and Liz are really nice. Thank you for everything tonight."

"Your welcome," he said, squeezing her hand. Within moments, Hayley pulled Randy's Durango into the driveway. As they walked up to the front door, Randy pulled Hayley close.

"Thanks again for everything Randy. I really did have fun tonight. I actually forgot about that voicemail tonight."

"Good I'm glad," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed Hayley. "So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Kendall wants to go shopping. I think the mall has a Build a Bear. I thought she might have fun in there."

Randy nodded. "Yeah that sounds fine, and we could pick up a quick lunch before you guys leave. How about I pick you guys up at 10?"

"Alright, we will be ready. I guess I will see you then. Good night Randy."

"Good night Hayley," Randy said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**I really want to thank Mishelle20, cristinaN, KimmieCena, VolcomStoneBabe, RKOsgirl92, Skillet's Lady Goddess, I'mxAxRockstar and Kayla Smiley for the reviews!**

As Randy, Hayley & Kendall walked into the mall the next morning, Kendall was literally bouncing off the wall with excitement. Hayley had told her daughter that morning they could visit the Build a Bear store, and ever since then, she was bursting with excitement.

"Mommy, where is the store?" Kendall asked for what seemed like the fifteenth time.

"Calm down Kendall. I think it is just around the corner."

As they continued walking, Randy slipped his free hand into Hayley's. When she glanced up at him, he smirked and gently squeezed it. Kendall, who was holding Kendall's other hand, noticed it immediately.

"Mommy, you can't hold his hand and my hand! Just me!" she squealed.

"Hey, that isn't very nice!" Hayley spat. "Mommy has two hands, and she is very capable of holding two hands with two different people."

"Isn't it ok that I hold your mommy's hand?" Randy asked, making eye contact with the toddler.

"NO!" Kendall squealed.

Hayley then stopped walking and crouched down to Kendall's level. "Kendall Brianne, if you don't start being a nice girl, we are going to leave the mall, pick up grandma and grandpa and leave for home. You don't want that do you?" she asked as Kendall furiously shook her head no. "Alright then. Let's go."

As they rounded the corner, the Build a Bear workshop was toward the end of line of stores. Hayley happened to glance past the food court, and stopped dead in her tracks. Randy got more concerned as her eyes never left that certain area.

"Hayley, what's the matter? Do you see someone you know?" he asked.

She only nodded. "Do you see that guy paying at the food court-he's wearing a striped shirt," she said as Randy nodded. "I swear to God that looks like Chris."

"Are you sure?"

The man turned around, and Hayley let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It wasn't Chris. "Sorry. I don't know why, but I'm paranoid for some reason."

Randy only rubbed the small of her back and kissed the side of her head as they continued on. As they continued walking, neither realized the figure walking behind them. At first he didn't think it was Hayley, but when she crouched down and talked to her daughter-their daughter-he knew he was right.

As soon as they got into the store, Kendall was bouncing all over, too excited to do one thing at a time. "Do you mind if I help her pick out a bear and clothes?" the employee asked. Hayley smiled at the older lady.

"Sure, that would be fine. We'll just stand at the back of the store."

Randy and Hayley watched as the older lady that worked at the store took Kendall by the hand, and showed her each step into building her bear. Hayley giggled as she watched how good her daughter was acting...and how well she was behaving.

"You know, I'm really going to miss you after you leave this afternoon," Randy said, breaking the few moments of silence. Hayley smiled as he began to rub her back again.

"I know and I'm going to miss you as well," she replied, taking her eyes off Kendall for just a minute. "But, you know that you could follow us home."

Randy smirked. "You know that if I could, I would. Unfortuantely, I have a follow up doctor appointment this afternoon. I may have a chance to get this damn brace off!"

Hayley giggled. "When will I see you again?"

"Soon babe, very soon. Don't forget Raw will be in Chicago next week. Are you still wanting to go?"

"Yeah I do," Hayley responded. "I think it sounds like alot of fun!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kendall squealed as she bounced up to the pair. She then started showing off her snow white bear with a glittery dress. "Isn't she cute?!"

"She's very cute," Hayley responded.

"Does she have a name?" Randy asked.

"Randy!" Kendall squealed, making Randy smirk.

"Are you naming your bear after me?" he asked.

"All of your tags are at the front register," the employee said, breaking up their conversation. "You can pay when your ready."

As the employee walked away, Kendall started pulling on Hayley's shirt. "Mommy, this is for you," she said as she handed her a folded up piece of paper.

"What is this?" Hayley asked hesitantly.

"A man gave it to me."

Randy and Hayley exchanged looks before the both of them crouched down. "What do you mean a man gave it to you? Is he still in the store?" Randy asked.

Kendall turned around and pointed to a corner, but no one was there. "A man was in corner and he said give it to mommy," she replied.

Hayley took a couple of deep breaths as she rubbed her face. "I don't want to read this in the store."

"How about we pay for Kendall's things, and take off. We can grab some fast food for lunch and head back to my parents house."

Hayley only nodded as they walked up to the register and payed for the bear. After picking up Kendall's favorite, McDonalds, no one said anything as they drove back to the house. Luckily, Kendall had fallen asleep along the way, and after making sure she was comfortable, Hayley sat down on the couch, messing with the folded piece of paper.

"Have you read it yet?" Randy asked as he sat down next to her.

She shook her head no. "I'm not sure if I can. I'm afraid of what it says."

Randy put his arm around Hayley's shoulders as she got the courage to un-fold the paper. "Did you really think changing your phone number would prevent me from getting to you? One day babe...one day and you will be mine. I already set up a bedroom for Kendall. Remember Hayley-I always get what I want," Hayley whispered as tears began to run down her face. "You'll only have to wait a little longer, and I promise we'll be together soon. I promise!"

Hayley couldn't help but break down and sob as Randy pulled her into his arms. "I can't believe him," she exclaimed. "I can't believe he would really give this piece of paper to my own daughter. She was probably confused as hell! God I wish I never met him!"

"Hey hey calm down," Randy said, kissing the side of her head. "I don't want you to get worked up and make yourself sick or something. I know I have told you this before, but as long as I am around he will not get to you. That is a promise you can count on!"

"Mommy, why you crying?"

Hayley jumped at the sound of her daughter's voice and quickly wiped away the tears as Kendall came closer. She could only smile as she sat Kendall on her lap. "Oh don't worry Kendall, mommy is ok. I promise."

A couple of hours later, Hayley's mom and dad were packing up the last of their rented van as everyone said their good byes. "Elaine, thank you for everything. You and Bob have been great hosts," Marlene exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Oh it was our pleasure. It was just great to see you again."

As everyone was saying their good byes near the house, Randy and Hayley were saying good bye by the van. "I can't believe it," Randy said. "I finally get a chance to tell you how I feel, am able to hold you in my arms and you have to leave!"

Hayley gave Randy a sympatheic smile as he kissed her nose. "Well, I won't be too far away. Plus, I bought the video chat thing and I will see you next week when you visit."

"I may come early just so I can see you," he said as he pressed his forehead to Hayley's.

"I'll hold you to that promise," Hayley said with a smile as Kendall walked over to the pair. Randy then crouched down to Kendall's level and gave her five.

"I'm going to miss you Kendall bear," Randy said as Hayley giggled. "It was alot of fun having you come over to my house."

Kendall was confused. "Kendall bear?"

Randy shrugged. "I thought it was a cute nickname for you. I'm going to come soon and visit. Is that ok?"

"It's ok," Kendall said very seriously as John and Marlene got into the van.

Hayley then got Kendall into her car seat, and after making sure she was securely fastened, she turned her attention to Randy again. "I really did have alot of fun this week."

"I did too," Randy agreed. "Try not to worry about what you read earlier-maybe he's just a small dog with a big growl."

Hayley smirked. "No, he always follows through on his promises. I'll talk to you soon?"

Randy nodded. "You bet," he responded before they quickly kissed. He then reluctantly watched as Hayley took a seat next to Kendall in the van and sighed as John drove away. He chuckled as both Hayley and Kendall turned around and waved. He waved back.

"You really like her, don't you?" Nathan asked as he lightly slapped his brother's shoulder.

Randy nodded again, watching the van get smaller and smaller in sight. "Yeah I do. Alot! In fact, it kind of scares me how fast I'm falling for her, but I am. I am falling for her hard."

Nathan chuckled as Randy pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed a phone number that he practically memorized over the past week, and chuckled when Hayley answered.

"See I told you I would talk to you soon..." he said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**A big thank you goes out to Skillet's Lady Goddess, gurl42069, RKOsgirl92, KimmieCena, Kayla Smiley, cristinaN and I'mxAxRockstar for the awesome reviews!**

The week seemed to pass very slowly for Randy and Hayley. They talked every chance they could, sometimes several times a day and even used the video chat a time or two. Finally, Sunday came and Hayley couldn't help but feel excited. She knew that Randy was due to be in Chicago the next morning and couldn't wait to see him. Late Sunday evening soon after Kendall went to bed for the night, Hayley was getting comfortable in bed with a nice book. She then heard her cell phone ring, and a big grin spread across her face when she read Randy's name on the caller id.

"Hey Randy," she exclaimed.

"Hey beautiful. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No of course not. I think I'm actually the only one up in this house, which is kind of nice. What are you doing?"

Randy smirked as he secretly pulled into her parents driveway and carefully shut the door so she wouldn't hear. "Actually, I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" Hayley asked, obviously surprised. "What is it?"

"Well, I need you to look outside your bedroom window."

"Ugh! But, I'm so warm under the covers!" Hayley whined.

"Please baby. I think you'll like your surprise."

"Alright," she replied as she got out of bed and headed toward the bedroom window. When she looked outside, she didn't expect to see the sight before her. Randy was standing on the lawn with a big smile on his face. Hayley squealed, hung up the phone and literally ran down the stairs. When she opened the front door, Randy was right there waiting.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

"I took off earlier in the day. It's been too long since I've been able to hold you in my arms, and had to come see you!"

Hayley smiled as Randy leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "Hey there is something different about you," Hayley observed as she stepped back. "Your brace is off!"

Randy nodded as he moved his shoulders around. "That's right-I can move around like a normal person. Yeah I'm still kind of sore and stuff, but at least the brace is off."

"Do you want to come in for a second?" Hayley asked, biting her lower lip.

He really wanted to, but after being apart for a week, he was feeling things he shouldn't be feeling after dating only a few weeks. Instead, Randy shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Hayley again. "I think I'm going to head to my hotel tonight, and let you get some sleep. I will be back first thing in the morning."

Hayley hated to admit it, but she was disappointed. Little did Randy know, she was also feeling those same feelings. "Ok. Yeah, your probably tired after your long drive, huh?"

Randy nodded as he leaned down and kissed Hayley again, this time with a little more passion. Hayley deepened it as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and when the kiss was broken a few moments later, both Randy and Hayley were disappointed. "See you in the morning?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning."

The next morning was spent catching up with Hayley's parents, and when Kendall got up, she was equally excited to see Randy. Hayley was even kind of surprised when she jumped into his arms for a hug. Randy was happy to hug her back.

Late that afternoon, Randy felt kind of proud as he walked into the arena with Hayley and Kendall by his side. As they passed the dozens of workers and superstars in the halls, Hayley felt a little overwhelmed. Randy noticed, and gently squeezed the hand he was holding.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

Hayley nodded. "Oh yeah I'm fine. It's just...it takes all of these people to run one show of Raw?"

Randy nodded. "Yep, and we passed the production room on our way in," he said as John came walking up to the couple.

"Hey guys, long time no see!"

"Hey Cena," Randy said as they quickly hugged.

"Hayley, it's good to see you again," John said as he quickly hugged his friend's girlfriend. He then noticed Kendall and crouched down to her level. "Who is this pretty girl?"

Hayley also crouched down by her daughter. "This is Kendall. Kendall, this is Randy's friend John. Can you say hello?"

"Hi Kendall," John said sweetly.

Kendall looked John up and down and faced her mother. "He's big mommy. He's big just like Randy!"

Randy, John and Hayley both got a laugh from Kendall's comment. "Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have a meeting with Stephanie. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Randy nodded, slapping his friend on the shoulder. "Alright, see you man. Have a good show."

They continued walking down the hall, and after introducing Hayley to a few crew members, they ran into Triple H. "Hey Paul. How's it going?"

"I'm pretty good. How's the collarbone?"

Randy shrugged. "It's healing. I'll survive. Paul, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Hayley and her daughter Kendall. Hayley, this is Paul, or Triple H as he goes by on tv."

"It's nice to meet you Hayley," Paul said politely. "Hi Kendall. How old are you?"

"I'm 4," she announced proudly, holding up four fingers.

"Wow, your almost a whole hand!" Paul exclaimed.

Kendall nodded proudly. "I know! I get to go to pre-school this year!"

Another hour later, the three of them got settled by the guriella, and anytime he got a chance, Randy introduced Hayley and Kendall to anyone that would listen. During the show, Randy explained some of the storylines to Hayley and how he was going to stay heel when he returned a few months from now. When he was talking about his upcoming storylines, Hayley couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"It amazes me how you can play a mean, 'bad' person on tv, but off screen you are the sweetest guy around. It's like you do a complete 180."

Randy smirked as he leaned in and quickly kissed Hayley. "I can't be a bad guy all the time," he exclaimed.

"Ewww! You guys are kissing again!" Kendall exclaimed. "That's gross!"

After the show, Kendall fell asleep on the way home, and as Randy drove, Hayley couldn't help but think about those feelings from the night before. The feelings that hadn't gone away. Once they arrived at the house, Randy stayed in the living room while Hayley tucked Kendall into bed.

"So, did you have a good time?" Marlene whispered.

Hayley nodded. "It was alot of fun. I never realized how many people it takes to produce one episode of Monday night Raw. Hey mom, do you mind if me and Randy take off for awhile? I want to take him to a special spot."

Marlene nodded as Kendall's bedroom door got closed. "Sure, especially since Kendall is asleep."

"Thanks mom," Hayley said as she went down the stairs. When she re-appeared in the living room, Randy stood up from the couch. "How about we take off for a little while, just you and me?"

"Sure," Randy replied as they walked toward his truck. "Where are we going?"

"I have a special spot, and I want to show you."

Once they pulled out of the driveway, Hayley gave Randy the short directions to the park. He then drove down a gravel road and parked on a grassy area overlooking a lake. "Wow, this is a beautiful view," Randy exclaimed as Hayley scooted closer to him."

"Yeah it is. Kendall and I were taking a walk one day, and came across it. I have never seen anybody out here before, so I don't know if anyone knows about this spot or not."

Randy smirked as he leaned to his right and gently kissed Hayley. He started caressing her cheek as her arms looped around his neck. When he broke the kiss, Randy lightly kissed Hayley's nose, but didn't let her out of his arms.

"So, did you have fun tonight baby?"

"I did. I had alot of fun. Maybe when you return to work from your injury leave, I can visit you on the road again."

"I like that idea," Randy said as their hands intertwined.

Hayley couldn't help but smile as she glanced out to the lake. "You know what I haven't done in like a long time...and sounds really nice since it's a humid night out?"

"What's that?" Randy asked.

"Follow me," Hayley instructed. She then bounced out of the truck, and Randy was surprised to see her start taking off her shoes and clothes. In just her bra and underwear, she jumped into the lake. When Hayley came up from under the water, she found Randy laughing.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nothing. Your just not the type of girl I would imagine to go skinny dipping."

"What? It's not like anyone is around. Would you...care to join me?" Hayley asked.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Hayley I don't know. If someone catches us..."

"Oh that's ok," she said sarcastically. "I bet your afraid. I bet you've never been skinny dipping!" Hayley taunted.

"I've been skinny dipping...it was just in high school. And I'm not afraid!"

Hayley giggled as she smoothed some of her wet hair back. "Then prove it!"

A playful smile spread across Randy's face as he began to take off his shoes, socks, t-shirt and jeans. Hayley laughed out loud as he jumped into the water. "Holy shit it's cold!" he exclaimed.

"Yes it is, but doesn't it feel good on a hot night?" Hayley asked.

"Maybe, but I know what would feel even better," Randy whispered. He then pulled Hayley into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Much better!"

Randy and Hayley locked eyes for a moment before Hayley leaned down and passionately kissed Randy. She immediately wrapped her arms tighter around Randy's neck, pulling him as close to her as possible. After a few moments of kissing, Randy's lips moved down Hayley's neck while his hand began to explore underneath the bra she was wearing. Hayley couldn't take it anymore.

"Randy...make love to me," she whispered.

He broke the contact on Hayley's neck, but still held her close. "A-Are you sure?" he asked in between breaths.

"Yes. I have never been so sure of anything," she said with a smile.

Randy nodded as he quickly kissed her. "Well, why don't we take this somewhere a little more private then," he suggested.

The drive back to Hayley's house was rough. They were both so in the mood that Hayley could barely keep her hands off of him, and Randy was finding it harder and harder to focus on the road. Thankfully, they pulled into the driveway within minutes, and Hayley literally ran up the sidewalk, un-locked the door and then took Randy's hand.

"Come on. My bedroom is downstairs."

Hayley led the way as they walked down the stairs to the finished basement. They walked through the family room, and as Hayley opened the door to her room, Randy pulled her into his arms again. He kicked the door closed as quietly as he could and gently laid Hayley down on the bed.

They continued kissing as clothes were slowly discarded, and when Randy entered her for the first time, both let out satisfying moans. "You are so beautiful," Randy whispered as he leaned down and kissed Hayley again.

Hayley couldn't help but dig her nails into Randy's shoulders as he continued rocking back and forth against her, and it seemed to drive him crazy. After their climax, Randy rolled off Hayley, but still held her close.

"You are so beautiful...and so amazing," Randy whispered in between kisses.

She couldn't help but smile as she pulled Randy closer and also kissed him. After about an hour of holding each close and whispering sweet words to each other, Randy reluctantly said good night.

"I am definitely going to miss you tonight," Randy said as he pressed his forehead to Hayley's.

"I know, and I will miss you too. I am really starting to not like this distance between us."

Randy nodded. "I know it. Have you ever considered maybe looking for a job back in St. Louis? We could be closer to each other."

"I know, but I couldn't leave my family like that," Hayley sighed. "But then again, it might make it harder for Chris to find us. This is something we'll definitely have to talk about later on."

"I agree," he said as they kissed again. "Good night, and thank you for an amazing night."

Hayley smirked. "No, I'm the one who needs to thank you for an amazing night. I haven't felt like that in a long time."

Randy smiled again as they kissed again, and once more before he finally walked down the sidewalk and headed back to his hotel in the truck. Hayley happily sighed as she shut the door and went to her room to get some sleep...and had great dreams about herself and Randy all night long.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank BourneBetter67, cristinaN, KimmieCena, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, RKOsgirl92, I'mxAxRockstar and Skillet's Lady Goddess for their awesome reviews. You guys are the best!**

A month had passed since the night of the WWE show, and Randy and Hayley fell into a comfortable routine. They talked several times a day on the phone, and at night on the video chat system. They also visited each other every weekend, and although it was working, both Randy and Hayley couldn't stand it anymore.

It was Friday afternoon, and Randy was expecting Hayley and Kendall within hours. As he was putting away his newly purchased groceries, his brother Nathan was helping and Randy curiously glanced at him when he heard laughing.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked.

"It's just I have never seen juice boxes in your refrigerator and popsicles in your freezer. You really go all out for Kendall. I'm impressed."

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, this is Kendall's home every other weekend, and I want to make sure her favorites are well stocked. Hell, if you look in the bathroom you'll see some pink and purple toothbrushes. Sometimes you go out of your way to make sure the people you love are taken care of."

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks and gave his brother a curious look. "For the people you love? Have you told Hayley you love her?"

"Not yet, but I'm going too tonight," Randy replied as Nathan handed him another plastic bag of food. "Nate, this girl is on my mind constantly, and I can't stand that she lives several hours away. Yeah we talk everyday and see each other on the weekends, but I can't take it anymore. And then there is Kendall bear...she is definitely a firecracker, and she is a mommy's girl-she's a sweet little girl. So, tonight after Kendall goes to bed for the night, I am going to tell Hayley the three words every woman loves hearing."

"Honey...your right," Nathan jokingly asked.

Randy couldn't help but roll his eyes as he put away the empty plastic bags. "No! I love you!"

"Awe, Randy, I'm touched," Nathan chuckled. "But, unfortuantely your not my type!"

"Your a moron!" Randy exclaimed as he slapped his brother upside the head.

While the brothers finished putting away the rest of the groceries, Hayley had just turned on Randy's road. As she looked at the back seat, a sleepy Kendall was finally waking up.

"Are we at Randy's?" she asked.

"Just about. In a few seconds."

"I miss him mommy."

Hayley smiled as Randy's house was finally in sight and pulled into his driveway. "Mommy misses him too, but I think I have an idea on how we won't have to miss him so often."

"How mommy?"

"I'll tell you later, ok Kendall. Now, why don't we go inside and say hello?" Hayley suggested.

Just then, Nathan opened the front door as Randy followed him. "Alright, well I'm going to take off. Have fun tonight and good luck-oh hey Hayley is here!"

Randy's eyes literally lit up as he watched Kendall run up the sidewalk. "Randy! Randy!"

"Hey Kendall bear," he exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

"Did you miss us?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course I missed you!" he exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Hayley's shoulders. "I always miss my two favorite girls when we aren't together."

Nathan chuckled as he watched his brother. He could definitely tell he was in love with Hayley, and was truly happy for Randy. "Ok, Randy you have company, so I'm going to take off. Hayley, it was good to see you again. And Kendall, high five girl!"

Kendall happily slapped his hand as Hayley quickly Nathan. "It's good to see you too! I hope you aren't leaving because of us!"

"Oh no. I was already out the door. You guys have a good visit, and I'll see you soon."

"Alright, see you later bro," Randy called as he tightened his squeeze around Hayley. Randy then helped Hayley bring in the luggage, and as Kendall pulled out some of her toys, he pulled Hayley into his arms.

"I missed you this week," she muttered against his shirt.

"I missed you too babe. But, I always miss you guys throughout the week," Randy said after he lifted Hayley's chin and softly kissed her lips. "By the way, when Kendall goes to bed tonight, there is something I want to talk to you about."

Hayley couldn't help but feel a little nervous. "Ok. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. And don't worry, I'm not breaking us up," he said as Hayley let out a sigh of relief.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Kendall happily played in the pool with Hayley as Randy got dinner started, and after everyone ate, Kendall fell fast asleep. "Good night Kendall. Love you," Hayley whispered as she kissed her daughter's cheek. She then turned on the night light and quietly closed the door. When she walked back into the living room, she noticed Randy was sprawled out across the couch. When she came into view, Randy motioned her to join him.

"Did she lie down ok?" Randy asked as Hayley climbed on top of him.

"Yep. She is out like a light," Hayley replied as she and Randy quickly kissed. "So...what is it you wanted to talk about earlier?"

Randy laughed nervously. "Ummm...there is something, actually two things that I do want to say. First off, I was originally going to announce some big romantic speech, but just didn't know what to say and-"

Hayley then placed a finger upon Randy's lips. "Randy, whatever it is, just say it."

He then lightly kissed the finger on his lips and the inside of her palm. "Baby...I just want to tell you that...I love you. Plain and simple-I love you so so much."

"Really?" Hayley giggled.

"Yeah, I do," he replied cradling her face. "Baby, you are on my mind all the time, and I am so glad that you and Kendall both are apart of my life. This arrangement we have of only seeing each other on the weekends is really starting to suck, and can't wait to see you each and every weekend."

Hayley smiled as she leaned down and placed a bruising kiss on Randy's lips. "Randy...I love you too."

Randy couldn't help but smile as they spent the next several minutes having a mini make out session and whispering I love you a few more times. "So...we really love each other?" Hayley asked. "And no one is in our way or trying to stop us? It just doesn't seem real."

"Well, believe me baby it is definitely real, and no one will get in the way of what we have."

"Your right," Hayley agreed. "Speaking of telling each other stuff, I have something I want to say."

"Go ahead," Randy said as he sat up a little straighter but still held Hayley close.

"Well...do you remember about a month ago about us talking about the possibility of me moving back to St. Louis?" Hayley asked as Randy nodded. "Well, first of all, this arrangement between us does suck, and I'm not sure how much more I can take...especially now that we know how the other feels."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Randy asked.

"I think I am going to take your advice, and move back to St. Louis," she announced proudly.

"Really?" Randy asked as Hayley nodded. "That is awesome to hear," he said as he leaned up and quickly kissed his girlfriend. "In fact...I have the perfect place you could move to-that is if you want to."

"Where is it?" Hayley asked.

"Well, I know this person who lives in a big beautiful house all by himself, and there is plenty of room for you and Kendall. It also has a swimming pool-which is a big plus for Kendall," he said with a smile.

"Randy...are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Hayley, I love you plain and simple," he said as he took Hayley's hand. "Like you said, this arrangement of only seeing each other on the weekends sucks, and I can't stand it anymore either. It's just...I want to hold you after a long day and wake up to your face. When I get home from the road, I want to see you guys right away. I want Kendall to go to the same schools we did-"

"I'll do it," Hayley interrupted.

"Yeah? You seriously want to move in with me?" Randy asked again.

Hayley nodded. "Yeah I do. It just...it feels right," she said with a smile.

When Hayley and Kendall got home late Sunday evening, she immediately told her parents the news, and she was happy they were happy for her. Hayley stayed busy throughout the week getting boxes and beginning to pack up her and Kendall's belongings.

On that Thursday afternoon, Hayley was busy packing up some of her belongings while on the phone with Randy. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow baby," she exclaimed.

"I know. I can't wait either. Did you get alot of packing done this week?" Randy asked.

"Oh some. Kendall definitely has more stuff than me," Hayley smirked. "I may have you help me some more when you get here."

"That sounds good to me, and when I leave on Sunday, I will be more than happy to take anything you have packed up with me. By the way, I haven't heard Kendall running around-is she sleeping or something?"

"Nope. She and my parents went grocery shopping and ran a few errands. It's actually kind of nice being able to pack in peace."

Randy groaned out loud. "Awe, your all alone? Damn, now I really wish I was with you! We hardly get any alone time together!"

Hayley giggled as she heard the doorbell ring. "Oh well. Randy, hey I need to get going-someone is at the door. I love you, and I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you too babe," Randy replied with a smile. "Bye."

"Bye," Hayley said as she flipped her phone closed. As she descended down the hall stairs, she noticed a black SUV in the driveway. She didn't recognize the vehicle, but since her dad was an attorney, she thought it might be one of his clients or something. She soon un-locked the door and opened it with a smile. As soon as she saw the person standing before her, Hayley immediately wished she hadn't opened the door.

"C-Chris..." she muttered, taking a deep breath.

"Hey babe. Did you miss me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank RKOsgirl92, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, KimmieCena, Kayla Smiley, cristinaN, I'mxAxRockstar and Skillet's Lady Goddess for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Just a word of warning, there is some graphic events mentioned in the chapter. Hope you guys like the new update.**

A feeling of fear came across Hayley as she attempted to shut the front door, but Chris was stronger and just kicked it open, causing Hayley to fall on her butt. "W-What are you doing here?" she stuttered as she attempted back away from him.

Chris only chuckled as he bent down to the ground, and picked Hayley up by pulling on her hair. "Where is my daughter?" he growled.

"She isn't your daughter! You haven't given a damn about her since day one."

Chris could feel himself getting more angry, and pulled harder on Hayley's hair. "I'm not kidding, damn it! Where is she?" he screamed.

Hayley could feel tears streaming down her cheeks. "She isn't here. I'm alone in the house."

"Good," he mumbled, finally letting go of her hair. "Now...I have another question. Rumor around town is that your dating some big shot in Missouri. Who is he?"

"That's not any of your business," Hayley stated. She really hoped that Chris wouldn't turn around and see the framed pictures of her and Randy."

"Damn it! I don't like this brave attitude," Chris screamed as he slapped Hayley across the face. A sudden realization hit him-there were boxes in the living room. "And just where in the hell do you think your going?"

"I'm moving," she whispered, still holding on to her cheek.

"No your not," Chris said, shaking his head. "Not with my daughter.

"Chris, please just leave. I haven't asked you for anything since we broke up. I haven't asked for child support, haven't bugged you to see Kendall, nothing. Please...just leave us alone!"

Feeling fired up now, Chris started screaming and started knocking pictures off the wall, and off a bookshelf. Hayley held her breath as he picked up one picture in particular-one of herself and Randy taken during one of his trips to Chicago.

"Your cheating on me with Randy Orton! And he's holding my daughter!" Chris screamed as he threw the picture down to the ground. "You whore! You bitch!"

A sudden rush of energy hit Hayley, and she decided to try and run for the door. Unfortuantely, Chris was too fast, and knocked her down before she made it. After throwing a few punches, he kicked Hayley in the stomach, making her double over in pain. "Please...stop," she begged.

Not listening to a word she said, Chris grabbed a table lamp and ultimately broke it over Hayley's head. "Rot in hell bitch!" he screamed.

A couple hours past, and Randy had decided to call Hayley again. He found it odd that she didn't answer, but really didn't think much of it. "Hey babe, it's me. I just had a quick question, so just call me back when you get a chance. Love you. Bye," he said as he hung up.

Meanwhile, John and Marlene just pulled on the road they lived on. "You know I am not surprised Kendall fell asleep," John smirked. "She's been on the go ever since we left."

Marlene giggled as she glanced at their house. She immediately knew something was wrong. "John...do you see what I see?"

As he looked toward the house, he also saw it too. The front door had been kicked in, and Marlene had noticed objects strung in the entry way. "John...I think we should bring Kendall to the neighbor across the street and see what happened."

John nodded as Marlene took the sleeping toddler across the street and he cautiously walked on his front lawn. He peeked in the doorway, and to his horror, he saw Hayley laying in the middle of the living room floor, bloodied and bruised. John immediately rushed to her side, checking for a pulse. He heard Marlene scream as he went to dial 911.

Right after he hung up with the police, John called Josh to let him know what was going on while Marlene ran across the street to tell her that Kendall would be staying for awhile. After he got off the phone with his dad, Josh was in shock. Who would want to do this to Hayley? Who would want to do this much harm to a defenseless woman? Just as he left the house, he decided to call the one person his parents probably forgot about-Randy.

Nathan had just come to the house, and was helping Randy set up the new big screen tv when Randy's cell phone rang. "Who is it?" Nathan asked as his brother pulled the phone from his jeans pocket.

"Hayley's brother Josh," Randy said as he flipped open the phone. "Hey Josh. What's up man?"

"Hayley is hurt."

Randy's eyes widened, and by the look on his face, Nathan could tell something was up. "What happened? What do you mean she's hurt?"

"I am not sure of all the details, but mom and dad got back home from running errands, and they noticed the door was kicked in. Dad then found Hayley on the floor..."

"Where's Kendall?"

"She's safe with a neighbor," Josh said.

"Thank God," Randy said, letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm heading to the airport. I will be there soon," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Randy, what's the matter?" Nathan asked.

"Hayley was attacked. She's on the way to the hospital now," he said, tears starting to form. "Ummm...do you think that..."

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Nathan interrupted.

Elaine also wanted to come along, and luckily they were all able to board a plane within the hour. About an hour later, the plane landed and Josh was waiting for them. "How is she?" Randy asked as they all headed toward baggage claim, to get the few luggage they brought.

"She's still in surgery. Up until I got here, there was no news."

"Is Kendall still with the neighbor?" Elaine asked as they all climbed into Josh's car.

"Yeah. She has a little girl right around the same age, and they are friends. She said Kendall could stay as long as she needed to," Josh answered.

The drive to the hospital was relatively quiet, and as Nathan glanced at Randy on the other side of the back seat, he noticed that he was staring off out the window. He looked worried as hell. Nathan then lightly slapped Randy on the shoulder, bringing Randy back to reality.

"She's going to be ok," Nathan re-assured. "Hayley's a tough girl."

Randy nodded. "Josh, any ideas on who could have done this?"

"Not yet, but one person comes to my mind."

"Is it the same person I'm thinking of?" Randy asked.

Josh nodded. "Yeah probably."

They arrived at the hospital within minutes, and everyone sprinted toward the surgery waiting room. When John and Marlene noticed everyone coming, they embraced Randy.

"How is she?" Randy asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"She's still in surgery," Marlene said before she said a quick hello to everyone else.

"Excuse me, but are you the family of Hayley Marx?"

Everyone turned around, and saw a doctor standing before them. Randy noticed he had some blood splattered his scrubs-praying it wasn't Hayley's blood. "Yes, we are her parents," John said as he and Marlene walked up to the doctor. "And this is her boyfriend Randy. Is she going to be ok?"

"First off, I am Dr. Miller, and I was the attending physician over Hayley's surgery. She's a lucky girl. There were no broken bones, but her head was busted open. Therefore, several staples had to be put in her head. She also has alot of bruising on her face, chest and stomach area. A few cuts on Hayley's face needed stitches. And, I'm sorry Randy, but...she miscarried in the attack.

The room was silent as Randy raised an eyebrow to the doctor's words. Some of the people around him gasped while some jaws literally dropped. It was as if he couldn't form any words. "I-I'm sorry. What did you say?" he finally asked.

"Hayley miscarried in the attack. Once she is fully awake, we can run tests to see how far along she was, but obviously won't happen tonight."

Randy nodded as he plopped down in a waiting room chair. _Hayley was pregnant...with my baby. Why didn't she tell me,_ he wondered. _Did Hayley even know?_

"Randy, how come you didn't tell us that you and Hayley were going to be parents?" Elaine asked.

He then rubbed his face with his hands and looked up at his mother. "I didn't even know."


	10. Chapter 10

**A big thank you goes out to RKOsgirl92, KimmieCena, cristinaN, Kristl, I'mxAxRockstar and Skillet's Lady Goddess for the awesome reviews!**

As the doctor finished talking with Hayley's parents, Randy sat in the waiting room chair-still in shock. "I was going to be a father," he whispered. He then leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. If you would have asked him 4 years ago, right when he became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion for the first time, if he would have wanted kids in the future, he would have said hell no. Now...now that the opportunity was taken away by some monster, he really liked the idea.

"Randy," Marlene stated, causing Randy's thoughts to be broken. "Dr. Miller said that Hayley is settled into her room, and we can go see her. Do you want to talk to her first? So, you guys can talk about the miscarriage?"

He only nodded as he stood up and followed the doctor out of the room. Randy then followed Dr. Miller down the short hallway, and he stopped in front of a door in the middle of the hallway. "Tell her if she needs anything to just ask," Dr. Miller said.

"Ok. Thanks doc," Randy replied as he quietly knocked on Hayley's room door and peaked his head in.

As he walked closer to the bed, he immediately noticed she was asleep. The top of her head had a small bandage on it, probably covering the staples. Her beautiful face was covered in bruises, and like Dr. Miller said, a couple of her cuts had stitches. He then gently took Hayley's hand, but the touch caused her to jump. Hayley immediately started to cry.

"Hey, hey, baby it's me," Randy said as he gently sat on the bed. "It's just me."

Hayley cautiously opened her eyes, and was relieved to see Randy the only one in the room. "W-What are you doing here?"

Randy almost felt offended at the question. "Hayley, your brother called me and said you were attacked. I wasn't going to ignore that. I rushed right up here so I could be with you."

"Where's Kendall?"

"She's with your neighbor across the street. They told your parents she could stay as long as needed," he replied as Hayley nodded. "Baby, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Hayley burst into tears, and as Randy attempted to hold her, she flinched-like she was afraid of him. So, Randy backed off, not wanting to scare her anymnore. "I was starting to get symptoms, like my breasts were so sore and wasn't feeling all too hot, but wasn't sick. I was wrestling with the idea the last couple of days, but didn't get the courage to take a test, or even tell you. Are you mad?"

"No, of course I'm not mad. The monster who did this is at fault. By the way, do you know who did this to you?"

"Yeah, it was Chris," Hayley muttered. "He first asked where Kendall was, and then started hitting me and then he kicked me..."

Randy tried to comfort her the best he could, but Hayley was defensive and hesitant toward him. Through the couple of days that she was in the hospital, Hayley hardly said a word to him. It hurt Randy so bad to see Hayley go through the whole ordeal, and yet he couldn't help her-or felt like she wouldn't allow him to.

Finally, Hayley was released after being in the hospital 2 days. Randy was helping her walk up the sidewalk, and it was as if Hayley started to have a panic attack. "Oh my Gosh," she screamed. "He was right there. Right in that door way!"

"Ok, ok, we can go in the back way," Randy said as they turned around and walked through the backyard. Once she was settled in her room, Randy helped her parents clean up a little bit in the living room. He didn't say anything as he picked up that one picture Chris threw on the floor, and Marlene placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I promise she will get better. Just give her a little time," Marlene said. "She just went through a traumatic ordeal, and unfortuantely your going to take most of the blame right now."

Randy only nodded as he placed the picture back on the bookshelf. Just then, Josh walked in the room with police officers.

"Mom, Randy, this is Detective Logan and Officer Martinez," he stated.

"We are the leading investigators in your daughter's attack," Officer Martinez said. "We talked to Hayley yesterday afternoon about the events that occured, and she was positive her attacker was Chris Jamison. Do either of you know him?"

"I do," Marlene said. "They were involved about 4 or 5 years ago, and have a daughter together. When she was about 6 months old, the beatings started and Hayley has attempted to move a couple of times to get away from him."

"Well, we talked to Mr. Jamison this morning, and turns out the alibi he gave us didn't check out. We were then able to get a search warrant for his house, and found clothes stuffed under his bed with blood on them. Our forensic scientist did a lab test, and the blood stains on the clothes match Hayley's blood type," Detective Logan stated.

"So, what does this all mean?" Randy asked. He was really hoping for good news.

"Well, we were able to find Mr. Jamison at his place of employment just about an hour ago, and we made the arrest. He is in custody as we speak, and since no trial is needed, he will be in jail for a long, long time."

"That is wonderful news to hear," Marlene exclaimed as Josh hugged his mom, followed by Randy."

"We will be in contact if we need anything else," Officer Martinez said before they left. Just as they were leaving, Kendall and the neighbor came into the house.

"Grandma, why are you crying?" Kendall asked.

Marlene said nothing as she picked up her grand daughter and hugged her tightly. "Grandma is just crying because she's happy. It's nothing to worry about," she said as she turned to her neighbor. "Thank you so much again for keeping her."

Her neighbor, Michelle smiled. "Not a problem at all. Kendall was an angel and she and Katelyn had a ball."

As the two women talked, Kendall then noticed Randy was in the room. "Randy!" she squealed.

"Hi Kendall bear," he exclaimed as she jumped into his arms. "Did you have a good time with your friend?"

"Yep! We played dolls!"

"Hey, there's my girl!"

Everyone turned their attention toward the entry way between the kitchen and living room as Kendall ran toward Hayley. "I miss you mommy!"

"Does Kendall know what happened?" Randy asked Marlene.

Marlene shook her head. "No. We told Kendall that Hayley has lots of owies, and needed some time to feel better."

Later that afternoon, Randy snuck outside to get some fresh air. Although he was able to quit for over a year, he dug out a cigarette and lit it.

"You started that nasty ass habit again!"

Startled, Randy turned around and smirked as Nathan sat next to him on the porch. "I don't know man, they looked good while I was at the gas station this morning."

"I'm surprised you aren't inside with Hayley," Nathan said, changing the subject.

Randy shrugged as he took another drag. "I don't think she wants me in there right now."

Nathan was confused. "Why?"

"Nate, she just went through a horrible experience and here I am trying to comfort her, but she won't let me. It's as if she doesn't trust me-thinking I am going to do the same thing Chris did."

"I know it's going to be rough Randy, but like you said, she just went through a horrible attack. Unfortunately, your going to have to bear the blunt of the blame right now. She's going to get better, and start feeling better."

"I know, I know. I mean, I want to help her and be with her, but it feels like she doesn't want me to."

"You just have to try your hardest. I think deep down, she knows you wouldn't do anything like that to her."

Randy nodded as he flicked the cigarette and smashed it with his foot. He then lightly slapped Nathan's shoulder and walked back in the house. He walked through the living room and kitchen and descended down the basement stairs. When he walked in the basement, he could see Hayley resting on the couch.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked as he sat next to his girlfriend on the couch.

Hayley shrugged. "Ok I guess. Ummm...Randy, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I think we should see other people."

Randy was dumbfounded. He was shocked. He was hurt. All kinds of emotions were running through his head as he tried to form words to speak. "What? Why?"

"Randy, look at me," she gestured, pointing to her head. "You shouldn't be with a girl who was just attacked by a crazy ex-boyfriend, and who is so confused right now. You don't deserve this."

"Hayley, if your looking for someone who doesn't deserve this shit, it's you. You didn't deserve him hitting you and causing you to miscarry our baby. I love you, and I want to help you heal."

"I don't want your help," she said quietly.

"Well...what about Kendall? You even said yourself that you wanted to make sure our relationship would work because she was involved just as much as we are. I love that little girl just as much as I love you. Now, I want to know the real reason your trying to break us up."

Hayley took a deep breath as she stood up, and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders. "Randy, I'm scared to death. I know I have no reason to, but I don't trust you right now. I'm afraid of you. I'm afraid if I say something wrong, you'll take it the wrong way and I'll have to go through this again...and I don't want that."

"You won't get that," Randy said as he also stood up. "Hayley, I know hitting women is wrong, and I don't want to see you go through this again. And you won't. I would never, ever do something like this to you. You have to believe that."

"You also promised that as long as you were around, Chris wouldn't get to me," Hayley said bitterly.

Randy was speechless. "Hayley, you know damn well that if I would have been here, I wouldn't have let him near you. It would have been him that got the beating."

Hayley felt tears roll down her face, and Randy tried to wrap his arms around her, but was stopped. "Randy, please I need my space.

"So, that's it? There isn't anything I can do to change your mind?"

Crying harder, Hayley shook her head no. Without saying another word, she then went toward her bedroom and shut the door. Randy felt as if he had no other choice and walked upstairs.

As soon as he got into the living room, Kendall started tugging on his arm. "Come on Randy, let's go play!"

Randy smirked as he crouched down to the little girl's level. "I can't right now, Kendall bear. I have to go bye bye," he said.

"You be back, right?"

"I really hope so, Kendall bear. I really hope so."


	11. Chapter 11

**A big thank you goes out to ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, cristinaN, MusicLuver22, QueenofYourWorld, Kayla Smiley, I'mxAxRockstar, KimmieCena, cheery09, RKOsgirl92, BourneBetter67 and Skillet's Lady Goddess for the awesome reviews!**

It was almost midnight when Randy arrived home in St. Louis. On the drive home, he hardly spoke a word, and Elaine and Nathan still didn't know what had happened. As soon as they walked into the house, Randy instantly plopped down on the couch and rested his head in his hands. Elaine knew this was a moment for the two brothers, and said good night immediately. After she shut the door, Nathan walked toward the couch and sat next to his brother.

"Ok...so you going to tell me what's been bugging you the whole ride home?

Randy shrugged. "There is nothing to tell. Hayley ended things tonight."

Nathan was definitely surprised. He wasn't expecting to hear those words. "She did? Why? I thought things were going good for you guys."

"So did I," Randy smirked. "It's like she is afraid of me since this whole thing happened with Chris. She told me that I deserved to be with someone who didn't get beat up by a crazy ex-boyfriend, and that I deserved better. She even told me that she was afraid if she said the wrong thing, than I would beat the crap out of her like Chris did."

"You wouldn't do that though."

"Yes I realize that," Randy said sarcastically. "Sorry. I'm just a little frustrated right now."

"That's understandable man," Nathan said as he slapped Randy's shoulder. "But, you also have to remember what Hayley has all been through in the last couple of days. It's not easy just to smile and walk away from the incident. You just have to give her some time, and who knows maybe space is what she needs right now."

Randy only nodded. "Thanks man. How do you know so much about this?"

"Kelsey," Nathan replied, referring to his girlfriend. "She makes me watch Oprah and Dr. Phil. Speaking of Kelsey, I need to get going. I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks again Nate."

After Nate shut the front door, Randy got off the couch and walked toward his fireplace. On the mantel were several pictures that Hayley had taken over the course of the month, during her many visits. Randy picked one up that he actually took, one of Hayley and Kendall floating in the pool-the night he told her he loved her. Another one Nate took the night they met up again, although neither realized it. He took it through the kitchen window and could see the love in each other's eyes already back then. There was one final one he picked up, one of all three of them taken while in Chicago. Just then exhaustion took over, and Randy left the pictures on the mantle as he went to bed. He didn't have the heart to take them down just yet.

The next afternoon, Randy was wrestling with the idea to call Hayley. He kept pacing back and forth in the bedroom, and finally decided to be a man and just do it. He called her phone and was dissapointed when it went to voicemail. He took a deep breath as he heard the beep, signaling him to start his message. "Hey Hayley, it's me. Ummm...I was kind of hoping we could talk about things, especially after what happened last night. I know it's only been 24 hours, but I miss you already. Just call me soon, ok? I'm really hoping we can talk. Bye."

Not feeling satisfied, Randy then decided to call the home phone, and held his breath when Hayley's mom answered the phone. "Hi Marlene, it's Randy. Is Hayley available?"

"Yeah, just a second Randy."

Randy could hear the muffled arguments of Marlene and Hayley, and smiled when Hayley got on the phone. "H-Hi Randy."

"Hey. I just tried calling your cell phone, and when you didn't answer, I thought I would try the home phone. I hope you don't mind, but ummm...I was hoping we could talk."

Hayley took a deep breath. "I don't have anything to say. I said everything last night."

"So, your sure about this? This break up is what you really want?" Randy asked. "Cause I sure in the hell don't want it. I still love you."

"Randy...if you love me like you say that you do...please just leave me alone. Please," Hayley asked. Before Randy could argue, he heard a click and groaned when the line was disconnected.

"Damn it!"

Over the next few weeks, Randy felt as if he couldn't function. It really felt as if he lost his better half-his soul mate. He tried everything to get Hayley to talk to him. He tried calling several times, and either she wouldn't accept his phone calls or would let it ring to her voicemail. He even tried visiting one time, and still wouldn't accept his visit. His last idea was sending her favorite pink roses, but would never accept the deliveries. One weekend in late July, John even came down to visit and couldn't believe how upset his friend really was.

"Things are going to be ok, Orton. Like Nate said, just give her some time and space," John said as they sat down at a bar.

"Give her some time and space. Damn, that is easier said than done. John, do you remember those feelings you had when you first got together with Liz? How you felt after you told her you loved her?" Randy asked as John nodded. "I had those same feelings with Hayley. I could definitely see myself being married and having a family with her. Hell, we were kind of a family already-just me, Hayley and Kendall," Randy explained as he smirked. "Damn the house has gotten way to quiet without that little girl around."

"Everything happens for a reason, man. Maybe she is confused. Maybe Hayley has never had a good and decent relationship with a guy, and what you guys have might be scaring her. She was attacked in her home just a few weeks ago, and her thinking might not be totally clear right now. Unfortuantely, for what Chris did, every man is going to take the blame for. Since you were the main man in her life, unfortuantely your getting alot of that blame now."

Randy nodded as he took another drink of his beer, and lit up another cigarette. "So, what am I supposed to do? I still have those pictures on my mantel, and Hayley bought alot of new toys for Kendall to keep at my house. What am I supposed to do with all of that?"

"Maybe you can store it in another spot in the house, but don't put it away all together," John suggested. "Maybe you could put Kendall's toys in the storage area of your basement. That way...you don't see it as often. As for the pictures, that is up to you. That is up to you if your ready to put them away."

"I'm not ready to put them away," Randy said blunty.

"Then don't put them away. But after awhile, and she doesn't come back, then you know what you need to do."

"Yeah, yeah," Randy responded as he finished his beer.

The friends got back to Randy's house about an hour later, and although John went on to bed, Randy stayed up. He took John's advice, and brought Kendall's big basket of toys to the basement, but didn't have the heart to take down the pictures. He felt if he did put them away, then it truly was over between himself and Hayley. He wasn't quite ready for that reality yet.

Feeling pretty low, Randy reached inside his refrigerator and grabbed another beer. He knew he had probably had enough and was definitely feeling buzzed (if not a little drunk) but right now didn't care. All he wanted was his two girls back, and at the moment it looked as if that wasn't happening anytime soon.

After he chugged his beer, Randy headed toward the garage, and even though he knew he shouldn't, he grabbed the keys for his motorcycle and started down the road. Randy had to admit the breeze from the night air felt good against his skin, and felt a little better. But, soon the effects of being drunk started taking effect. He started swirving on the road, and exhaustion took over and shut his eyes a few times-just wanting to pass out.

Before Randy could realize it, he swirved so far to the side of the road, he was now riding in gravel and rocks, and lost control of his motorcycle. He tried to get the bike to stop, but it didn't seem to work, and before Randy realized what happened, he had rolled his bike down into a ditch.

Randy tried to get up, but the bike was pinned on top of him, and felt like he didn't have the strength to get it off him. It felt as if every inch of him was in pain. Slowly, as the blackness started to take over, he couldn't see anything but Hayley and Kendall's faces.

About a half hour later, John had woken up and noticed that Randy wasn't in the house. He then checked the garage and noticed some perculiar things. He noticed the garage door was open and one of his motorcycles were gone. John then turned around and glanced into the kitchen-seeing the empty beer can. "Damn, I hope he didn't do anything stupid," John muttered as he climbed into the truck and started looking for his friend.

John didn't really now where to drive, but knew that when he did ride, he liked to ride in the country. Several miles down the road, John happened to glance towards the ditch on the right side of the road and slammed on the breaks. He then ran out of the truck and knew it was his friend-lying in the ditch, motionless.

John did the best he could to take off Randy's helmet, and was thankful to find a pulse. He also noticed Randy was half conscious, muttering a few words he didn't understand. He was thankful he had remembered his cell phone, and instantly dialed 911.

"Yes, my name is John and there has been a motorcycle accident on county road 190. We need an ambulance and please hurry!" John spat into the phone. After he hung up with the police, he turned his attention back to Randy. "It's going to be ok man. The ambulance is on the way."


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank QueenofYourWorld, RKOsgirl92, BourneBetter67, cristinaN, KimmieCena, Skillet's Lady Goddess, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx and I'mxAxRockstar for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best.**

Randy woke up a couple of hours later, and immediately groaned in pain. As he looked around, he realized he was in a hospital room and got confused. The last thing he remembered was starting to swirve all over the road, and then he figured he must have wrecked.

"How are you feeling?"

Randy jumped at the voice, as he was not expecting anyone to be in the room. The nurse gave him a gentle smile before taking his vitals. "Are you in any pain? Can I get you anything?"

"Well...can you tell me what happened?" Randy asked. "I don't remember what happened."

"You wrecked your motorcycle, and had to have surgery for a broken collarbone and two herniated disks in your back. Your pretty lucky."

"Is my family here?" Randy asked.

"Yes. I believe your doctor is talking with them now," the nurse said as she walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, everyone in the waiting room was waiting anxiously for news on Randy's condition. Bob and Elaine were sitting nervously in the chairs as Becky stood by the window, and Nathan was annoying everyone by pacing back and forth. John had just walked back in the room with a few cups of coffee, and smirked toward the younger Orton."

"Nate...I think your starting to wear a track in the floor," John chuckled.

"Yeah. Your starting to annoy everyone," Becky muttered.

Before Nathan could respond, a doctor walked in the waiting room. "Excuse me, but are you the family of Randy Orton?"

"Yes we are," Bob said. "Is he ok?"

"My name is Dr. Morgan, and I was the lead surgeon on his surgery. Randy re-broke his collarbone, and is back to wearing the brace. He also has a herniated disk in his back, a fractured pelvis, and we had to take out alot of rocks and dirt from his back as well. Other than that, it was just alot of bumps, bruises and cuts-some cuts needing stitches. Randy is very lucky."

"That is wonderful to hear," Elaine exclaimed. "Can we see him?"

"Sure, he should be settled into his room. Try not to make him move suddenly. His back is still very tender."

"We'll make sure of it. Thanks again Dr. Morgan," Bob said.

"You know what, I have to make a quick call. You guys go see Randy and I will be right there," Nathan said. Everyone exchanged curious glances, but left Nathan in the waiting room. As soon as everyone left, he dialed a number Randy had given him not too long ago. "Hi, is this Marlene or Hayley?" he asked when a woman answered the phone after a few rings.

"This is Marlene. Can I ask who this is?"

"This is Randy's brother, Nathan Orton. Is Hayley available?"

"Oh hello Nathan," Marlene said, a little more friendly. "Hayley is actually in the shower at the moment. Can I leave her a message?"

"Can you please tell her that Randy was involved in a motorcycle accident tonight?"

"Sure! Is he alright?"

Nathan sighed. "Well, he re-broke his collarbone, has a herniated disk in his back and fractured his pelvis. He is going to be a hurting puppy for awhile. I know that Randy would really love to see her, so maybe if she could come visit too, that would be great!"

"Well, I will leave that up to her, but I will give her the message," Marlene said as Hayley walked into the kitchen. "Thank you for calling."

"No problem. Bye," Nathan said as he hung up his phone.

"Who called so late mom?" Hayley asked as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"That was Randy's brother, Nathan. Randy was in a motorcycle accident tonight."

Hayley's jaw dropped and instantly began to worry. "I-Is he going to be ok?" she stuttered.

"Well, I believe Nathan said he re-broke his collarbone, messed up his back and fractured his pelvis. He also asked if you would go see him-that would really help."

"Mom, I don't know. We are broke up...and he may not want to see me after what I did to him," Hayley said quietly.

"Hayley, what happened between you two? Did he say something horrible?" Marlene asked as the two sat at the kitchen table.

Starting to tear up, Hayley shook her head no. "No he didn't do anything. If anything, he was trying to make me feel better. But, I just freakin' blew it because I was scared."

"What were you scared of?"

"Mom...have you ever seen Randy's character on Monday Night Raw?" Hayley asked as Marlene nodded. "Well, he's a pretty mean guy. I was just afraid I would say the wrong thing, and he would do to me what Chris did. I guess I was scared to trust him...scared to be around him."

As Hayley cried even harder, Marlene wrapped her daughter in a hug. "Listen, now I have not been in your situation before and I know what Chris did was horrible. But, just because one person did that doesn't mean that another man will. Hayley, I noticed something about you guys when Randy would come and visit. I could tell easily by the way he looked at you...he was definitely in love with you. And I think he loved Kendall even more."

Hayley smirked, recalling the memories as her mother went on. "You also have to remember that it wasn't just you that lost a baby. Randy also did too, and it would probably help the both of you to help each other."

"What if he's already moved on? What if he's dating some diva or something?"

Marlene shrugged. "That's just a chance your going to have to take. Besides, I don't think your going to have to worry about that-Nathan asked me to ask you to come and visit. He thought it would lift Randy's spirits."

Only nodding, Hayley embraced her mom in a hug. "Thanks for the talk mom. I love you."

"I love you too Hayley. Now, it's late. Why don't you go and get some rest."

All night long, Hayley kept tossing and turning and thinking about Randy's accident. What if he would have been killed, and she never would have been able to say what's in her head, or more importantly, in her heart? If that would have happened, she would have regretted that for the rest of her life. She didn't want to think about what might have been. She then looked at the time, about 2AM and decided to go for it. She grabbed her cell phone, and dialed Randy's number. Just as she figured, it went straight to voicemail.

"Ummm...hey Randy, it's me. Uh, Nathan called the house tonight regarding your motorcycle accident, and I was just calling to see if you were ok. I hope it's not too late to talk about some stuff. In my opinion we need to anyway. Ok I'll stop chatting with your voicemail so I will just talk to you soon. Bye."

The next morning, as John and Nathan both brought a big bag of Randy's things he might need from the house, they both noticed how much pain he was in. "Do you anyting, bro?" Nathan asked as he sat the bag down in a corner.

"No I don't. I just took a pain pill not too long ago, so hopefully that will start to kick in," Randy said as he tried to adjust himself as best he could.

"Oh by the way, you left your cell phone at the house last night, and I brought it for you," John told his friend, handing him the phone.

"THanks," he replied, glancing at the main screen. When realizing he had a voicemail, he called it and as soon as he heard Hayley's voice, a smile spread across his face. As he continued listening to the message, that smile grew wider.

"That must have been an interesting voicemail," John said.

"That was actually Hayley. She heard about my accident and wanted to know if I was ok. She even wants to talk about stuff," Randy said excited. "By the way, thanks Nathan for calling her."

"No problem," he replied as the two brothers bumped knuckles. "Do you think she wants to work things out?"

Randy shrugged, but not before he grabbed his shoulder in pain. "I certainly hope so."

Just then, all three of the guys heard a knock on the opened door, and Randy was stunned to see Hayley. They then both exchanged a smile. "Hey," he said.

"Hi Randy."

Nathan and John exchanged looks and without saying a word, left the room at the same time. After saying good bye to them, Hayley stood in the doorway for a second, and then walked toward Randy's bed.

"I'm really happy to see you here, Hayley, but I have to ask: why are you here? I honestly didn't expect to see you."

Hayley started messing with her hands as she began to speak. "Well...ummm...I was hoping we could talk for a second-talk about us."


	13. Chapter 13

**A big thank you goes out to Kayla Smiley, BourneBetter67, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, I'mxAxRockstar, cristinaN, Kristl, Skillet's Lady Goddess, QueenofYourWorld and KimmieCena for the awesome reviews!**

As soon as Randy heard Hayley say the words let's talk, he immediately started nodding in agreement. She gave him a small smile as she gently sat on the bed and took a deep breath.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Hayley?" Randy asked.

"Ok...ummm...I need to get this off my chest, and I don't know if you have already moved on, but I just need to apologize. Randy, I am so so sorry for everything I said to you. My way of thinking at the time was screwed up, and since I was so afraid...I just automatically assumed you would do the same things to me."

"You do know that I would never lay a hand on you in any way, right?" Randy asked.

Hayley nodded as a tear began to fall. "Yes, I do know that. During this time we weren't together, I started thinking about my past relationships and why I broke ours off. I came to the conclusion that I have never really had a good relationship with a man before, and when we told each other that we loved one another and planned on moving in together-it scared me."

"Hayley, if you didn't want to move in together, you didn't have too," Randy said. "I wouldn't have thought of you any less if you would have said no."

"I know, but this is the thing Randy-I wanted to live with you. I wanted to say that I loved you. You just have to understand some of the things I have been dealing with over the last couple of years, and how it still affects me today. I don't like being in the house by myself, especially if Kendall is with me. I just...don't like to be by myself. I probably sound crazy don't I?"

"No you don't sound crazy," Randy replied. After a moment of silence, Hayley finally grabbed Randy's hand, who immediately lovingly squeezed it. He had forgotten how soft her touch was, and didn't want to let it go.

"I was also reminded that it just wasn't me who lost a baby...we lost a baby," Hayley said as she gestured to herself and Randy. "And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, and I know you were trying to be there for me. So...to make a long story short...Randy, I am really really sorry. Even though I really tried not thinking about you, you have been on my mind non-stop, and I still want to be with you. I still love you."

Randy narrowed his eyes in thought, and when he met Hayley's glance, she looked nervous as hell. "Randy...please say something."

"Ok. Just for the record, I haven't moved on or been with anyone else. These past several weeks have been horrible. Hell, that was the reason for the accident-my mind was on you instead of the road," he said as Hayley smiled. "Listen, I know that guy is horrible and was a jackass for what he did to you, and I completely understand why you have all your fears. I just don't want to see them get in the way of us. I want to help you heal all those scars and make you forget all of your fears. I know I have said this multiple times, but I will not treat you like that. You can feel completely safe with me."

"I know baby," Hayley replied, tears streaming down her face. "I did get some good news during this whole ordeal."

"What's that?"

"Well, I know that you know that Chris was arrested, but they formally charged him with burglary, domestic battery and disobeying a restraining order. According to the police, he will be spending at least the next 30 years in prison."

"That is very cool to hear. He is getting exactly what he deserves."

Hayley smiled as neither said anything for a few minutes. Then, Randy pulled on the hand he was holding, bringing Hayley closer to him. She then leaned down and passionately kissed Randy-with everything in her heart. As they continued to kiss for a few moments, Randy started to move uncomfortably and screamed out in pain. "OW!OW!OW! PELVIS PAIN!"

"Oh my God, did I do something?" Hayley asked as she hopped off the bed.

"No, it was my stupid fractured pelvis," he said in between breaths. Once the pain subsided, Randy pulled Hayley close again, and met her lips again-this time more gentle.

"I love you," Hayley said.

Randy returned Hayley's smile. "I love you too. And you have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that."

Hayley smirked before they quickly kissed. "By the way, there is a little girl in the waiting room who wants to see you."

"Kendall is here?"

"Yeah. My mom, Kendall and I all came to St. Louis together, and originally mom was just going to stay at your parents with Kendall and your mom. But, as soon as she heard who I was going to go talk to, she was very adiment on coming to the hospital as well."

Randy chuckled as he tried to adjust himself on the bed. "Go ahead and get her. I want to see her."

A few moments later, Hayley came back into the room with an excited Kendall on her hand. "Randy! Randy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Kendall bear," he said as Hayley carefully lifted her on the bed. "I missed you."

"I miss you. You gone long time!"

"I know I was, but you know what?"

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not going to be gone a long time anymore. I'm staying with you and your mommy!"

"Yay!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Woah, be careful Kendall," Hayley said as she stopped her daughter from jumping. "Randy is hurt, and he can't have sudden movement like that."

"Oh. Sorry," Kendall said, fearing she was in trouble.

"It's ok," Randy said with a smile, which caused Kendall to smile.

One week later, Randy was finally released from the hospital, and when his dad pulled the car in his driveway, Randy chuckled. There were balloons tied to the posts and bannisters and a sign that read Welcome Home Randy.

"Who did this?"

"Your girlfriend," Bob replied.

As Bob and Nathan were helping Randy into the wheel chair, Hayley, Kendall, Marlene and Elaine all came out to say hello. "So, are you glad to be home?" Elaine asked as everyone went inside.

"I am most definitely glad to be home," Randy replied as he winked at Hayley.

Everyone stayed most of the afternoon, making sure Randy had everything he needed and was comfortable as possible. "Ok, Randy, your mom and I are going to get going," Bob said as he helped Randy back into bed after his shower. "Do you need anything else?"

"Nah. Thanks for your help guys, but I'll manage. See you later."

After she watched everyone leave and made sure Kendall was asleep in the spare bedroom, Hayley walked into Randy's room and giggled when she saw he was having trouble. "Do you need some help?" she asked sarcastically.

"I just can't reach the remote, that's all. Would you mind getting it? Please?" he asked, sticking out his lower lip.

Hayley rolled her eyes as she walked over to the nightstand and offered the remote. "Now how can I say no to that?"

"I didn't figure you could," Randy replied as Hayley also climbed on the bed and carefully cuddled up to Randy. "Boy, I must look like a sight. My arm and shoulder is all braced together, I have a support belt on my back and can't hardly move because of my pelvis. I could be called brace boy or something," Randy teased.

"Well, I am just glad your ok, and will make a full recovery," Hayley said. Randy then glanced toward her and they quickly kissed.

"I love you baby."

"I love you," Hayley replied. "I don't know how I am going to leave you here in a few dasys. You can barely move."

"Well, I'm glad you brought that up. I know we talked about moving in together at one time, and even while I was in the hospital, you said you wanted to move in together. So...my offer still stands if you want to."

"Seriously? You still want me to move in, even after everything I put you through."

Randy nodded. "Yeah, I still want you here. Besides, we are moving past those break up issues, and like I said before I want my house to be our house. I learned one thing while we weren't together."

"What's that?" Hayley giggled.

"This house is way to quiet without my girls here," Randy stated.

Hayley giggled when he said the word girls. She had never met anyone before who loved Kendall as much as Randy did. She knew the answer to his question. It was easy.

"Yes, we'll move in," Hayley replied as Randy leaned over and quickly kissed her. "Besides, you'll need someone for those massages for your back and help with your sponge baths," she said with a smile.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Yes I will need help with those tasks, and I couldn't think of anyone better than you."


	14. Chapter 14

**A big thank you goes out to ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, cristinaN, I'mxAxRockstar, RKOsgirl92, QueenofYourWorld, BourneBetter67 and KimmieCena for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: I just realized this story has already broke 100 reviews! That's very exciting! To everyone that has read & reviewed the story: Thank you and you are truly the best!**

A full month had past since Randy and Hayley got back together, and things were going great for them. Hayley moved in almost right away, and Randy loved the fact that he could see his two favorite girls daily. Kendall also started pre-school only weeks ago, and comes home daily with dozens of stories. Randy is healing rapidly from the motorcycle accident, and is thankful he didn't have to wear the brace to support his collarbone or his back anymore.

One Saturday morning in late August, Randy was getting dressed for a follow up doctor appointment, and chuckled as he heard Kendall running around. She was going to her grandparents for the weekend, and couldn't be any more excited.

"Randy, Randy!" she squealed as she burst into the room.

"What Kendall bear? What?"

"I get to go to grandma and papa's house! And, monday no school so I come home then," she announced proudly.

"I know it sweetie. I can tell your very excited!" Randy exclaimed.

"And, Uncle Joshy told me that he gonna take me to the park, and we gonna feed ducks!"

"Wow, that sounds like fun," Randy said as Hayley walked into the room. "Your a lucky girl!"

"Kendall, mommy has your suitcase all packed up and it's downstairs. Why don't you grab your pink teddy bear, and I will meet you down there. Ok?"

"Ok mommy," Kendall said as she started out the door.

"Hey. Don't I get a hug?" Randy asked, pretending to be upset.

"I sorry," she said as she jumped into Randy's arms. "I miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I will see you again in a few days," he replied as he kissed the little girl's cheek. "You be a good girl for grandma and papa, ok?"

"OK Randy," she said with a smile before she ran off."

As soon as Kendall was gone, Hayley wrapped herself in Randy's arms and sighed. There was very few moments of peace, and she couldn't help but enjoy it. "I wish I was able to come to your doctor appointment."

"I know it babe, but when I scheduled it, I forgot about Kendall going to your parents. I'll be fine though. Everything is healing like it should, so hopefully I'll be able to start training to get back in the ring."

Hayley stuck out her lower lip. "I can't believe we are already talking about you going back to work. It isn't fair."

Randy chuckled as he quickly kissed his girlfriend. "Well, if I hadn't been stupid, I would have already been back to work now. But, I'm glad I had that accident."

"You are?" Hayley asked, confused.

"Yeah. After all, you came back to me, didn't you?"

Hayley giggled as she stood on tiptoe and gently kissed Randy. "I did come back, and I'm really glad I did," she said as she glanced at the alarm clock. "I better get on the road. I'm meeting mom half way, so I will be gone a couple of hours."

"Ok. I should be home by the time you get here."

"Mommy! I wanna go!" they both heard Kendall squeal from downstairs.

"Alright, I am being beckoned. I love you and have a great doctor appointment."

"I will and I love you too," he said in between kisses.

As soon as Hayley was out of the room, he instantly grabbed his cell phone and as soon as he heard the door shut, dialed a very familiar number. "Hi John, it's Randy...I am doing good sir and yourself?...Yeah, she and Kendall left just a few moments ago...ummm, the reason I called is because I wanted to talk to you about something...

About an hour later, Randy was sitting anxiously in the exam room. He kept thinking about his conversation with John and his little surprise for Hayley. Just as a smile spread across Randy's face, his doctor walked into the room.

"Hello Randy. Sorry to keep you waiting," Dr. Morgan said as he sat on a swivel chair.

"That's ok doc. So, what do you think? Can I start training again?"

"Well, from the look of the X-Rays you just took, your collarbone looks good and your back is looking good too. I will allow you to start training again, but take it easy at first. Train light."

"Ok, I can live with that. Do you know a time frame for my return?"

"I want to have you light train for a good month, maybe shorter depending on how you do. Then, if you do well, you can start training regularly for another couple of months. So...maybe late October/early November."

"Ok, sounds great. I will be here first thing in the morning. Thanks doc!"

As soon as Randy got on the road, he immediately called Hayley. "Hey baby," he exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"I am heading back to St. Louis now, so I should be home soon. How was your appointment?"

"It went good. The doctor said I could start light training, and after a month I could go back to regular training. He said I should be back at work late October or early November."

Hayley didn't want to admit it, but she was kind of dissapointed. October was only two months away, and she knew that Randy would start training again, the time would go by fast. "T-That is great to hear," she said. "I'm happy your healing well."

She couldn't fool Randy. He could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Hayley, what's the matter? You sound upset about something."

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine. Listen, I will talk to you more when I get home, ok?"

"Ok. Love you."

"I love you too, Randy. Bye."

As soon as Randy hung up the phone, he knew something was bugging Hayley-he just didn't know what. As he pondered what was going on as he waited for a green traffic light, he turned right toward the center of town. Instead of heading home, he wanted to get his surprise ready.

Another hour passed, and when Hayley walked through the front door, she was surprised. "Wow!"

As she looked around, nothing but votive candles lit the big room. Hayley then noticed the rose petals, and followed the trail, which led outside to the deck area. It was then she saw Randy, waiting patiently in the pool and a bottle of champange waiting for them.

"Welcome home," Randy said with a smile. "Do you like your surprise?"

"I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you," Hayley said as she walked toward the above ground pool and quickly kissed Randy. "This is very sweet."

"Well your welcome, and I wanted to do this for you. I know it's been awhile since we have had the night to ourselves."

"Yes it has been awhile," Hayley agreed.

"So...do you want to tell me what was bothering you earlier?" Randy asked as he handed her a glass of champange.

"How do you know something was bothering me?"

Randy shrugged. "I could tell by the sound of your voice. So, tell me what is bothering you."

Hayley sighed as she climbed up the deck stairs and stuck her feet in the water. Randy then wrapped his arms around her waist as he waited for her to begin talking. "It's stupid really. It's just...I was kind of dissapointed when you told me you would be going back to work so soon."

"That's it? Baby, it won't be until October or November, at least another two months."

"I know, but between you starting to train again and Kendall being in school, the time is going to fly. I'm just afraid that once your back on the road that...I'll be forgotten about."

Randy laughed out loud. "Hayley, get in this pool."

"Babe, my swimsuit isn't out here," Hayley said as she looked around.

After seeing Randy raise an eyebrow and not say a word, Hayley knew where he was going. She quickly stripped herself of her clothes and jumped in the water. Randy then pulled her in his arms, holding her tight.

"Why would you think I would forget about you? Baby you are so important to me, and I know for a fact that I will miss you and Kendall like crazy when I go back to work. I know it's going to be a little tough being together only 3 or 4 days during the week, but we'll make it work. You and Kendall can visit alot, and plus my computer is already set up with the video chat thing. We will probably have to increase our minutes for our phones because I'll be calling so much."

Hayley softly smiled as he wiped away a stray tear. "I'm sorry for thinking such crazy thoughts. Here you are trying to give me a nice romantic night, and I'm ruining it. I'm sorry."

"Your not ruining the night, and believe me you don't have to think crazy thoughts. I know you don't know the full ropes of being a wrestler's girlfriend, but you will get used to it. Also, I looked on our schedule, and the last show in October is here in St. Louis. You guys could come, and you can compare notes with some of the wives about how to keep yourself sane while I am away."

"Ok that sounds good," Hayley whispered as she met Randy's lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you baby."

Randy smirked as he met Hayley's stare. He thought about giving her the big surprise tonight, but it just didn't feel right to do it. At least not that night. "I love you too Hayley...more than you know."


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to say thank you to Kayla Smiley, Joviper54, KimmieCena, cassymae, Skillet's Lady Goddess, RKOsgirl92, I'mxAxRockstar, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, BourneBetter67 and QueenofYourWorld for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best.**

The next morning, the sound of the alarm clock buzzing was an un-welcomed noise to Randy. After shutting it off, he glanced over his left shoulder and was glad to see the noise didn't wake Hayley up. He then rolled back over and softly kissed Hayley's forehead, the memories of the previous night coming back to him, and smirked. After the two got out of the pool, they spent the next several hours in bed together, and it was only hours ago that they both fell asleep. Just as Randy got out of bed to head to their master bathroom, Hayley reluctantly woke up.

"Hey! My warmth is gone!" she muttered.

Randy gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry baby. I would love nothing more than to stay in your arms, but unfortuantely I have to get to the doctor office. Today is my first day of therapy."

"UGH! You had to make it during our weekend alone!" Hayley grumbled.

"Sorry, but my doctor wanted me to get started as soon as possible," Randy said. "Don't worry, I won't be long. I will be back right after-I promise."

"All right," Hayley sighed. "I think I will just catch up on my sleep that I was deprived from last night."

Randy laughed out loud as he started brushing his teeth. "If I remember baby, you weren't complaining."

"No I was definitely was not complaining," she said with a smile.

After his shower, Randy got dressed and after saying good bye to Hayley, he left for the doctor office. While on the road, Randy was debating on whether or not to give Hayley his big surprise, or wait for a special occasion.

"Should I give it to her...or should I wait?" he asked himself. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that when he heard his cell phone ring, he jumped. "Hey Nate, what's going on?"

"Nothing much," Nate told his brother. "What are you up to?"

"I have my first therapy appointment today. Hey, by the way, I have a quick question for you."

"What's that?" Nathan asked.

"I didn't give my surprise to Hayley last night."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know," Randy sighed. "It just didn't feel like the right moment. Should I wait until a day that is special to both of us, or should I just man up and do it."

"Just man up and do it. Have you already bought it?"

Even though Nathan couldn't see it, Randy nodded. "Yeah I did."

"Well, just give it to her. Make an ordinary day a special day."

"Yeah. Maybe your right," Randy said as he pulled into the parking lot. "Ok, well I need to get going. I'll talk at you later."

"Alright, take it easy bro. And good luck!"

"Thanks," Randy said as he hung up the phone. After getting checked in, Randy waited patiently until his name was called into the therapy room.

Randy worked as hard as he possibly could throughout the hour, and after he was finished lifting weights, he had sweat beads rolling down his face. "So, how do you feel?" his trainer, Matt, asked.

He shrugged. "I'm a little sore, and I'm sure I'll be hurting tomorrow, but ok. It feels good to work out again."

"Good," Matt said. "Let's go ahead and quit for today, and I will see you again on Monday."

"Alright. Thanks man."

Randy quickly took a shower, and as he was getting dressed, he heard his phone beep with a text message. It was from Hayley.

**How was therapy?**

_Good thanks_, Randy texted. _I'm getting dressed now, gonna run an errand & then will be home. I love you Hayley._

**Love you too babe.**

After Randy left the doctor office, he drove to the nearest flower store, and when he walked in, he thought the owner was going to have a heart attack.

"H-Hi," she stuttered, obviously knowing who he was. "How can I help you?"

"I need a dozen pink roses please."

After getting his order, he stuck a box inside and hurried home. When he opened the kitchen door, Hayley's back was to him, washing the dishes. "Hey baby," he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing Hayley to jump. "Did I scare you?"

"Just a little," she giggled as she turned around and quickly kissed Randy. It was then Hayley noticed the bouquet of flowers. "Awe, what beautiful roses. Are they for me?"

"They wouldn't be for anyone else," he said with a smile, handing the bouquet to Hayley.

"Thank you," she exclaimed as they kissed again. Hayley then stuck her nose in the flowers to smell them, and her nose hit something. "What is this?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Randy shrugged as he went to the refrigerator to retrieve a drink. "Go ahead and open it."

Hayley took a deep breath as she glanced at Randy again. _Could it be what I think it is?_ she thought. As she pried open the tiny jewelery box, she saw something she didn't expect to see. Diamond earrings.

"Wow. Randy, they are beautiful!" Hayley exclaimed, trying to hide her disappointment. "Thank you!"

Randy could instantly see the dispointment, and tried hard not to laugh. "What? You don't like them?"

"Of course I like them. They are beautiful! I just didn't expect anything."

Randy nodded as he dug something out of his jeans pocket. "Were you...expecting this?"

Hayley's jaw literally dropped when she eyed another tiny box in Randy's hand. He then handed it to her with a smile on his face. "Go ahead-open it!"

Hayley could literally feel her hands shaking as she carefully opened the box, and gasped when she saw the contents. Inside was a 2 carat princess cut diamond on a white gold setting. "OH MY GOD!"

Randy then took a step closer to her, and took her hands into his. "Baby, I love you. You are my whole entire world, and I know for a fact that I can't live without you and Kendall. Believe me, that period we were broken up, I went nuts!" he joked as they both laughed. "I just...I love you so much, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said as he got down on one knee. Hayley could feel tears streaming down her face and covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Hayley...baby, will you do me the honor in becoming Mrs. Randy Orton?"

Hayley tried to form words in any form, but couldn't. Instead, she just nodded furiously. "YES!" she finally exclaimed.

"Yes?" Randy asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Standing up, Randy pulled his new fiance into his arms and passionately kissed her lips. "I love you so much," he said in between kisses.

Giggling, Hayley cupped Randy's face in her hands. "I love you too baby."

After they spent a few minutes kissing and hugging, Randy realized he hadn't put Hayley's ring on her finger. He wiped away a few stray tears as he slipped the ring on her finger. "There we go. It's a perfect fit."

"It's beautiful. I love it!"

"It's only beautiful because of the woman who's wearing it," Randy said with a smile. "By the way, baby, there is something else I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. After we get married, I want to adopt Kendall."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do. I love that little girl like my own, and I hope that we'll have a baby someday. Kendall deserves to have the same last name as any brothers and sisters she might have."

Hayley's smile grew wider as she wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and placed a bruising kiss on his lips. "You have got to be the greatest guy on earth. I love you, and I'm sure Kendall will be thrilled with what is about to happen."

"Speaking of Kendall...do you think we should call her?" Randy suggested.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," Hayley giggled as she ran toward the house phone. She put it on speaker, and waited paitently for someone to answer. "Hello?" John said.

"Hi daddy, it's Hayley."

"Hi. How are you and Randy?"

"We are doing great. Ummm...can you please get mom and Kendall on speaker please? Randy and I have something to share."

While waiting patiently, Hayley admired her engagement ring as Randy kissed the side of her head. "Ok, Hayley, we are all here," John said.

"Hi mommy!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Hi baby doll. Are you having fun?"

"Yep. Unky Joshy and I went to park today. Is Randy there?"

"Hi Kendall bear," Randy said with a smile. "Are you being a good girl?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so what is it that you have to share?" Marlene asked.

Randy and Hayley exchanged smiles. "Randy and I are getting married!"

"That's wonderful," Marlene exclaimed. "Congratulations."

"Yeah. Congratulations," John agreed.

"What does married mean?" Kendall asked.

"Well, that means that your mommy will have the same last name as me and I will be your daddy," Randy explained.

"Can I call you dadddy?"

When Hayley looked at Randy, she swore she saw a tear or two. "Of course you can call me daddy. I would be your daddy no matter what, but I'm going to legally adopt you-to make it all legal."

"Huh?" Kendall asked.

Hayley giggled. "Never mind, baby doll. It's just alot of grown up words. It basically means that Randy isn't going anywhere and you can call him daddy."

"Alright, well we need to get Kendall into the tub before bed," Marlene said. "Thanks so much for calling. Kendall say bye bye."

"Bye mommy!"

"Bye Kendall. Love you."

"Wuv you too," she said. "Bye bye daddy!"

Randy smirked. He really liked being called daddy. "Night night Kendall bear. Love you."

"Wuv you too!" she exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank ShannonxMoore'sLoverx, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Joviper54, RKOsgirl92, cristinaN, I'mxAxRockstar, BourneBetter67, KimmieCena, Kayla Smiley and QueenofYourWorld for your awesome reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

When Hayley woke up the next morning, the smile on her face couldn't have gotten any bigger. She wrapped Randy's arm tighter around her small waist, and admired her engagement ring. It glistened even more in the sunshine through the window. Little did Hayley know, Randy had woken up, looked over her shoulder and noticed her admiration.

"Morning baby," he whispered as he kissed her bare shoulder.

Hayley looked over her shoulder and smiled. They then quickly kissed again. "Good morning husband!"

Randy smirked. "Husband. Now that is something I could get used to."

"I think your going to have to because your going to be a husband for the rest of your life," Hayley joked.

"I'm not complaining one bit," he said as they kissed again, only a little longer. "By the way, have you thought of a date yet?"

"Ummm...Randy, we've only been engaged for like 12 hours. Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, I would just like to do something before I go back to work, and I know that 2 months isn't a whole lot of time, so I don't know if it's even possible. Plus, I personally don't need a big fancy wedding just to prove how much I love you. Hell, we could elope in Vegas and I would be perfectly happy."

"I don't need anything big either, but can you honestly see Kendall in one of those tacky wedding chapels? How about we do something in the backyard? It's big, and we could call a priest to come and marry us. The wedding and reception could be in all one spot, and plus I think it would look beautiful to have us standing by the pool. Just family and close friends."

Hayley then grabbed her cell phone and flipped through the calendar section. "How about October 4? That's at least 3 weeks before you would return to work, if not about a month?"

Randy first looked at the phone and then at his fiance, nodding. "Yeah. I like it. Do you think we should start calling places, to start booking things?" he asked as he began attacking Hayley's neck with kisses.

"Well, there is two problems with that idea. First, it's Sunday, and I doubt anyone is open. So, if no one is open, we wouldn't get anyone to answer. We will just have to wait until tomorrow," Hayley pointed out.

"Ok. I'll just have to tackle your neck with more kisses," Randy muttered.

Hayley enjoyed the feeling for a few moments, but ultimately pushed him away. "We really should figure out what to have for our dinner party tonight, and plus mom and dad will be back with Kendall soon."

"Alright, alright," he sighed as he went back to his side of the bed. Randy had completely forgotten that after celebrating their big news, they called his family to come over for dinner-to tell them in person. Hayley's parents also agreed to bring Kendall home a day early so they could all be at the dinner party as well.

"Later?" Randy asked with a smile on his face.

Hayley giggled as she and Randy quickly kissed. "Most definitely later."

Randy and Hayley spent the afternoon cleaning up and getting the grill ready for one last barbecue before it would get colder. A couple of things had been on Hayley's mind all day, and when Randy came in from cleaning up the grill, she finally decided to talk to him.

"Baby, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" he asked, leaning over the island.

"Well...first of all, I thought about going to my lawyer first thing in the morning-to get started on the adoption papers, etc. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea. I already told you that I wanted to adopt her, so if it's before or after the wedding doesn't make me no difference. However the lawyer thinks it will work best."

"Good," Hayley said with a smile.

As Randy studied his fiance's face, he could tell there was something else on her mind. "Is that all?"

"Well...no. When my doctor told you that I had miscarried in the attack, how did you feel?"

"I was upset and angry at Chris. He caused the pain that made our baby go away. Wait a minute, are you..."

Hayley instantly started shaking her head no. "No, I'm not pregnant. But, after I started feeling better, I just got that baby feeling again. I had such an easy pregnancy with Kendall, and I would love to give her a brother or sister before they get too far apart in age-"

"So, what exactly are you saying?" Randy asked as he walked to the other side of the island. "Do you want to start trying?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I do."

Randy then stepped a little closer, and pulled Hayley into a breath taking kiss. "So, I'm guessing you like the idea?" Hayley asked, breathless.

Just as Randy was about to answer, they both heard a knock on the door, and a little girl bouncing outside. "Come on in," Randy called.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kendall squealed as she ran to her mother and soon to be father.

"Hi baby doll," Hayley said as she kissed the little girl's cheek. "Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?"

"Yep," she replied as she grabbed a piece of paper from Marlene. "Daddy, guess what? I drew you a picture!"

"You did? Let me see it," he said as he took the drawing. When he saw the blue and red colored crayon picture, he couldn't help but chuckle, and then handed it to Hayley.

"Do you like it?" Kendall asked. "Grandma helped write your names, but that is you, and mommy and of course me!"

"I love your picture! It's beautiful!" he said as he kissed the toddler's cheek.

"Mommy likes it too," Hayley said. "I have an idea. Why don't you go hang it on the refrigerator."

"Ok!" Kendall squealed as she ran off.

"Well, a congratulations is in order!" Marlene exclaimed as she pulled her daughter and Randy both into a hug. "We are so happy for you guys."

"Yeah, we are very excited," John agreed. "Any dates set?"

"Well, Randy and I both agreed that we didn't need anything huge and expensive. We want something small, and agreed to have the ceremony and reception in the backyard. Now, we haven't contacted a priest yet, but we are hoping for October 4."

"Wow. October 4 is soon," Marlene said.

Randy nodded. "It is, but we are wanting to do something before I go back to work at the end of October or the first part of November. If we wait, it might be another year before we are able to set the date, and neither want to wait that long."

"Mom, is Josh not coming?"

"He is, but he and Ashley drove seperately. They should be here soon."

As the girls continued talking about Josh and his girlfriend, John and Randy snuck outside. "So, were you able to surprise my daughter?" he asked, chuckling.

"Oh yes sir," Randy said as he took a drink from his beer. "I hid a small jewelery box with diamond earrings in them in a bouqet of flowers, and I could just see the disappointment in her face. That is when I gave her the real thing. By the way, thanks alot for our talk the other day. I really appreciate it."

"Oh your welcome, and there's no need to call me sir. Hell, I've known you since you were born!" John exclaimed. "I know my daughter has been through alot, and I'm just glad she found someone who loves her and Kendall."

"Kendall-she is something," Randy smirked. "She's a very special little girl, and I love her like I would my own. Hell, she will be my own daughter when the adoption is done."

A couple of hours past, and soon Randy and Hayley's house was buzzing with the chatter from their guests. Josh and his girlfriend Ashley finally made it to the house, and Hayley was so excited to hear their good news.

"A baby! That is so exciting!" she exclaimed, hugging both of them.

"Thanks sis," Josh said.

"So, Ashley, when are you due?"

"Not until the middle of March," Ashley said. "It seems like forever, especially since I have morning sickness."

"Yuck! I had that with Kendall, but one of these days it will go away. If you guys find out your having a girl, I have plenty of Kendall's clothes stored away. Your baby and Kendall would have been born right around the same season."

"Well, what about you Hayley? You might need that someday," Ashley pointed out.

"That someday has to come first," Hayley said with a smile. "And besides, you don't have to take all of it, and my next one might be born in a total opposite season. Like I said though, that someday has to happen first."

Soon, everyone was sat down and eating, and as she was eating, Hayley casually slipped her engagement ring back on her finger-seeing if anyone would notice. Just then, Kendall popped up from her chair, and ran to Randy's mom.

"Ewane, Ewane, did you know that Randy is gonna be daddy?" she asked. Hayley had to chuckle-it happened almost right on cue.

"Sweethart, he's going to be your daddy?" Elaine asked as she gave Randy and Hayley curious looks. Bob then noticed the ring.

"Son, it looks there is a piece of bling on Hayley's finger. Do you guys have anything to tell us?"

Randy smirked as he kissed the side of Hayley's head. "Yes, we do have something to announce. I proposed to Hayley last night, and she said yes. So, Kendall speaks the truth when she says I'm going to be her daddy."

"Son, that's great!" Bob exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Elaine said as she hugged the both of them.

"Very exciting," Becky agreed. "Is there a date set?"

"Well, we are hoping for October 4," Randy explained. "I go back to work at the end of October or the first part of November, and we want to have something small, so the ceremony will be here in the backyard."

"Yeah, we are going to try and find a priest that will come here and marry us. It will just be family and close friends. We will let you guys know more permanent details tomorrow when we start calling people," Hayley said.

The next morning, while Randy was at a physical therapy appointment, Hayley decided to stop by her lawyer's office before starting any wedding planning.

"Ms. Marx, JoAnn will see you now," her receptionist told her.

"Thank you," Hayley replied as she got up from her chair, took a deep breath and walked down the hall. As she neared her lawyer, JoAnn McNealy's office, she noticed JoAnn standing in the doorway.

"Hayley, it's good to see you again," JoAnn exclaimed. "How is Kendall?"

"Kendall is great, and she started pre-school this year. She is actually the reason I am here today."

"Ok. What can I do for you?"

"JoAnn, I recently got engaged, and my fiance wishes to adopt Kendall."

JoAnn nodded as she walked to a filing cabinet, and pulled out a stack of papers, and pushed them in front of Hayley. "OK, I need you to fill out the first few-basically your information and Kendall's as well. Your fiance will need to fill out the rest, and you both will sign the last few. I will also need copies of papers stating that Kendall's biological father signed away his rights."

"Ummm...Kendall hasn't had contact with Chris since she was like a year old. I even had her last name legally changed back to Marx when we broke up."

"But, he never signed away his rights?" JoAnn asked.

"No. No he hasn't."

"Hayley, I obviously know your past with him, and I know he isn't a nice man, but this is something that has to be done. In order for your fiance's adoption process with Kendall to be legal, Chris has to sign away his parental rights."


	17. Chapter 17

**A big thank you goes out to I'mxAxRockstar, Kayla Smiley, RKOsgirl92, KimmieCena, cristinaN, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, BourneBetter67, Skillet's Lady Goddess and QueenofYourWorld for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Ok, I'm not too fond of this chapter-it's kind of a filler. I hope you guys enjoy it though!**

Feeling frustrated, Hayley took a deep breath as she rubbed her eyes. "Are you sure? There is no other way?"

"Unfortuantely no," her lawyer replied. "Now, I know he is in jail, and I will go by there this afternoon to have him sign them. I can call you with the details afterwards."

"Alright, thank you," Hayley responded.

On her way home, Hayley could feel a headache start to come on, and had a feeling that Chris just signing his rights away weren't going to be that easy. When she got home and opened up the door, the laughter of Randy and Kendall immediately calmed her down.

"Hi mommy!" Kendall squealed as she met Hayley at the door.

"Hi! What are you guys up to?"

"Me and daddy playing hide and seek, and he found me!" she exclaimed. "Now he's chasing me around!"

"Boy, that sounds like fun," she replied as Randy came into view from the hallway.

"There you are!Your a fast little person!" he said as he noticed Hayley's facial expressions. "Hey Kendall, why don't you go hide again, and I'll come find you."

"Ok," she exclaimed as she ran off.

Once Randy watched Kendall run out of the room, he turned his attention back to Hayley. "Baby, what's the matter?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Oh come on, I know you better than that. You look like you have something on your mind. You know you can tell me."

"Well...I talked to a priest, and he agreed to come to the house on October 4th. So, we have someone to marry us!"

"That's good to hear," Randy said as they walked into the kitchen, and he jumped on the counter top. "So, what else is on your mind."

"Daddy! Come get me!"

"Why don't you go find Kendall. I'm fine really."

Randy wasn't convinced with her answer, but did as he was asked anyway. Just as he rounded the corner and was out of the room, Hayley's cell phone started ringing. It was her lawyer. She took a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Hi Hayley, it's JoAnn."

She immediately noticed how frustrated and irritated she sounded. "Hi JoAnn. How did everything go at the jail?"

"Well, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. Chris refused to sign them."

Feeling more frustrated, Hayley slammed her fist on the counter. "Damn it! Why?"

"He said that he shouldn't have to sign away his daughter to a complete stranger, and he wanted you to come see him before he decided on whether or not to do it."

"I don't want to see him though JoAnn. What about the restraining order?"

"Well, technically it would be broken, but since he's already in jail, there wouldn't be any arrests. That would be completely up to you. But, like I told you earlier, the adoption can't go forward without those papers being signed."

Even though JoAnn couldn't see it, Hayley nodded as Randy walked back into the room. "Ok, I understand. How about I let you know my decision, and we'll go from there?"

"Alright. I look forward to hearing from you Hayley."

"Thanks JoAnn. Bye," Hayley said as she hung up the phone. She then realized Randy was standing right across from her. "So, did you find Kendall?"

"Yeah, and I got her settled down in the play room watching a movie. Was that your lawyer? Is everything in process?"

Hayley started tearing up as she shook her head no, and Randy lightly rubbed her arm up and down. "What's the matter? What happened?"

"Well, JoAnn got the adoption papers started, but said there was a hurdle we have to jump before everything is legal."

"What is it?"

"We have to get Chris to sign away his rights," Hayley said as more tears spilled from her eyes.

"I don't understand...I thought you did that a long time ago," Randy said.

Hayley shook her head no. "No, I got Kendall's last name legally changed, but since he hadn't been around since she was like 1, I never had those forms filled out. I honestly didn't think I would need to."

"Ok, so why don't we bring the papers to the jail where that jerk is, and have him sign them. No big deal."

"It's a little tougher than that," Hayley smirked.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Well, JoAnn brought them this afternoon, and he refused to even look at them. He told my lawyer that he wants ME to come down to the jail and give him the papers."

"NO! NO! NO!" Randy exclaimed as he got up from his chair. "You will go see that coward over my dead body. Not after all the shit he has put you through!"

Hayley took a deep breath. "Babe, we might not have a choice. I want this adoption to happen just as much as you do. JoAnn is going to try again tomorrow, but if she doesn't succeed-"

"No!" Randy interrupted. He then slammed his fist on the counter top in anger and frustration, but as soon as Hayley wrapped her arms around him from behind, he instantly calmed down. "Baby, I just don't want you to go there, him freak you out and I lose you again. I can't go through that again."

Smiling to herself, Hayley rubbed Randy's lower back, and placed small kisses on it. "Baby, turn around and look at me please."

Randy did as he was asked, and Hayley gave him a comforting smile. "You aren't going to lose me again. It's not going to be like I have to be in the same room with him-we'll be seperated by that glass thing that will be between us. If I have to, I will go, say little as possible and try my damnest to get this thing resolved. Whether you like it or not, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life!"

Randy chuckled as he kissed Hayley's forehead. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

"By the way, I didn't get to answer your question yesterday."

Hayley was confused. "What was my question?"

"If I liked the idea of trying for a baby again," he said with a smile. "To answer it...yes I do like the idea. To tell you the truth, when I won the heavyweight championship for the first time 4 years ago, I didn't want kids for the life of me. I was too focused on my career. But, when I heard about the miscarriage, and I didn't even get a chance to become a father-that angered me. Now that I was told I would have gotten to become a dad, I like the idea."

"Good," Hayley whispered as she pulled Randy down for a long soft kiss.

"EWWWW!" Kendall exclaimed as she walked into the room. "Mommy, daddy that is gross!"

Randy and Hayley broke apart laughing as Hayley's cell phone rang again. Randy watched Kendall run off, and watched his fiance intently as she finished her phone call.

"Ok JoAnn...yes I know, and completely understand...I will talk with Randy and will be in touch soon. Thank you," she said as she hung up the phone.

"I'm guessing that was your lawyer," Randy said as he wrapped his arms around Hayley from behind.

Hayley only nodded. "Yeah it was. She even gave the papers to Chris's lawyer, and he doesn't want to even look at the papers unless we talk. He is adiment on seeing me."

Randy took a deep breath, as he rubbed his hands over his face. "So...what are you going to do?"

"I don't have a choice. Randy, unless we don't want the adoption to go through, I am going to go see him," Hayley explained.

"Ok, but I want to go with you," Randy said firmly.

"Randy..."

"No, I want to go with you. I promise I won't say a word during your conversation with him, and I will totally stay out of the way. I just want to make sure he doesn't put a hand on you."

"Do you really think he'll do that with guards around?"

Randy smirked. "You never know with this guy."

The next morning, Hayley set her alarm extra early so she could get ready. After she finished getting dressed and made sure Kendall was up and dressed for school, she wrote Randy a note.

_Randy, Went to drop Kendall off at school & run a quick errand.  
Will be home soon-maybe we could start trying for that baby! *wink* _

_I love you!  
Hayley_

She then went back into the bedroom, and laid the note on her pillow so Randy would see it. Hayley smirked as she watched Randy sleep for a second-he looked so peaceful sound asleep on his stomach.

"Love you," she whispered before kissing his cheek.

After Hayley dropped Kendall off at school, she drove several miles and parked in the parking lot of a big building. She then grabbed the stack of papers on the passenger seat of her Durango, and went inside.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" the officer asked.

"Ummm...my name is Hayley Marx. I need to see Chris Jamison please."


	18. Chapter 18

**A big thank you goes out to Grits0205, KimmieCena, Kayla Smiley, Joviper54, BourneBetter67, cristinaN, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, I'mxAxRockstar, Skillet's Lady Goddess, RKOsgirl92 and QueenofYourWorld for the great reviews!**

Not long after Hayley left the house, Randy woke up and was kind of surprised to see one half of the bed empty. He glanced over at the alarm clock on Hayley's side, and then realized it was a school day, and that Hayley had probably brought Kendall to school. He went to the bathroom and after his shower, he saw the note on the pillow.

"Quick errand, huh?" Randy muttered. "I just hope she isn't where I think she is."

Meanwhile, Hayley shifted un-comfortably in her chair as she waited for Chris to come in the room. Just her luck, all the seats where you could talk over the phones were taken and she was brought to a small room around the corner. She then took a deep breath as the door opened, and Chris was escorted inside by a guard. She wanted to throw up as he gave her a smug look.

"Ma'am, I will be right outside. Yell if you need anything," the guard said as he glanced over at Chris, whose eyes were still set on Hayley. "And you-no funny business!"

Hayley nodded. "Thank you sir."

As soon as the guard closed the door, Chris turned his attention again to Hayley. "Hayley Marx-I had a feeling I would be seeing you soon. You look just as beautiful as the day I last saw you. What can I do for you?"

"You know why I came," she said firmly as she shoved the papers in front of him. "All I want is for you to sign those papers. After that, I'm out of your life forever!"

Chris shoved the papers back. "Now, who says I want you out of my life? And Kendall too for that matter?"

"Chris, what is it exactly that you want from me? You have made the last few years of my life hell, and all I want is to move on. I'm just asking for one little favor."

As he listened to Hayley talk, Chris noticed the huge diamond on her all important finger. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked calmly. "Are you and Randy engaged?"

"That isn't any of your business."

"I can clearly see a diamond on your wedding ring finger. You can tell me if you are engaged," Chris said.

Hayley looked at him curiously. She didn't know why he was being so nice-she knew something was up. "Yes, we are engaged. Like I said, it's none of your business!"

"Does Kendall like him?"

"What is with all the questions?" Hayley asked, feeling a little irritated.

"I just want to know. Does Kendall like him?"

Hayley took a deep breath. "Kendall loves him."

"Why are you trying to take my daughter away from me?"

"Chris, you have barely seen her in the last few years. You have beat me to hell, caused me to miscarry a baby, and not to mention having to move from my home several times just to get away from you. And you wonder why I want you to sign over your rights," Hayley said sarcastically. "Do you even remember what you told me when I announced I was pregnant?"

"Yeah, I told you to get an abortion."

"See. I'm taking away all of your troubles. When we broke up, I never asked for one dime from you, and never bugged you to come see her. I tried to leave you alone the best I could, but you kept coming after me-"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have acted this way if you would have just listened to me, and did everything I said," Chris exclaimed.

"What did you want, a slave?" Hayley asked, now standing up from her chair. "I'm done. If we have to, I will take this to court, tell the judge how awful you are and he'll make you sign the papers. Have fun in your cell."

Just as Hayley started walking toward the door, Chris also stood up. "Wait."

Confused, Hayley turned around. "What?"

Chris walked over to her, grabbed the papers and signed them. "There. They are signed."

"Just like that?" Hayley asked.

"Just like that," Chris confirmed. "Your right. Kendall doesn't need a father who doesn't want her, doesn't see her and who is in jail. It sounds like Randy is the ideal father for her."

"He is. He adores her just as much as she adores him," Hayley said as she reached for the door knob. When Chris didn't say anything, she took it as her cue to leave. As the door shut, a sly, evil smile spread across Chris's face. "You are going to regret this, Hayley. You are really going to regret it!"

Hayley was so excited when she got home, and literally burst through the door. "Randy! Randy, are you home?"

When she noticed Randy walking down the stairs, a blank expression on her face, Hayley was instantly concerned. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"Where were you? I figured a quick errand wouldn't be too long, and you've been gone for a good couple of hours."

"I know, and I honestly didn't think I would be gone this long," Hayley told Randy as she stepped closer to him. "But, I have an awesome surprise."

"I just want to know one thing. Did you go to the jail without me?"

Hayley took a deep breath. "Yes, but-"

"I knew it," Randy interrupted. "Why did you leave without me? You knew I wanted to go with you."

"Randy I went without you because I wanted to fight my own battles. You know, I have been scared of Chris for the past couple of years, and even up-rooting me and Kendall beacause of it. My dad, Josh and now you have always tried to protect me. I mean, I appreciate it, but I just wanted to prove to everyone that I am a big girl and do things on my own. I wanted to prove that I can handle things on my own," she said as she tossed the papers on the chair in the living room. "There, enjoy your surprise," she exclaimed as she walked away.

Randy didn't say anything as he watched her walk away, and then took hold of the papers. He was surprised that she got Chris to sign them. Sighing, he followed her upstairs.

When he got to their bedroom, he found Hayley sitting on their bed, picking on her nails. "Thank you for my surprise," he said calmly as he sat next to her. "I love it, and I love you."

"Randy, what was so wrong with me going to the jail by myself? It was me who Chris wanted to see."

"Nothing was wrong with you going. Your right, you are a big girl and I guess I was trying to fight your battles for you. It's just...I know what this guy is capable of, and I didn't want to see him freak you out, and then you question us again. Like I've said before, I didn't want to lose you again. I wanted to go along because...kind of like to scare him. I guess I just care too much, and love you alot."

Hayley smirked as she glanced up at Randy, both of them exchanging smiles. "Now there isn't anything wrong with that."

"I'm sorry for the outburst downstairs," Randy whispered as he took her hand.

Hayley didn't say anything as she leaned over and met Randy's lips with a kiss. He then gently pushed her back on the bed, and began making love to her.

The next morning, Chris walked back into the same room he had visited with Hayley in the day before. He wasn't surprised to see his visitor. "No funny business Jamison," the guard warned.

As soon as the door closed, Chris chuckled. "I'm glad to see that you came."

"Well, I was intrigued by your phone call," the visitor said. "What kind of deal did you have in mind?"

"As you know, I have a safe in my bedroom in my house," Chris explained. "The combination is written on a piece of paper, taped inside my computer desk. I am offering you $50,000 if you do a job for me."

"What kind of job?"

"The job-to get rid of Randy Orton."


	19. Chapter 19

**I really want to thank ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, cristinaN, KimmieCena, I'mxAxRockstar, BourneBetter67, RKOsgirl92, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Kayla Smiley, Joviper54, Grits0205 and QueenofYourWorld for the awesome reviews!**

**Hope you guys like the new chapter!**

A month had past since Chris signed over his parental rights, and things were finally going Randy and Hayley's way. They were in full wedding planning mode, and both were thankful the adoption process was in full swing.

"Alright, Randy, I just need you to sign at the bottom of each page," JoAnn said as she pushed the stack of papers toward him.

Randy winked at Hayley as he did what he was asked, and Hayley had to smile to herself. This wasn't a dream-it was really happening. She still didn't know why Chris agreed to sign the papers so easily, but at the moment she really didn't care.

"There you go. I think I got them all," Randy said.

"Good. Now, Hayley it is your turn."

"Just out of curiousity, when will the adoption be finalized?" Randy asked.

"Once the papers are signed, they need to be notorized and will be sent to the court house from there. It should be done within the next couple of weeks-it will definitely be done by the time of your wedding."

"Great!" Hayley exclaimed. "All the papers are signed."

"Good," JoAnn replied. "Hayley, I will call you when the adoption is legal, and will mail out copies of everything."

"I look forward to it. Thank you very much."

As Randy and Hayley walked outside of the office, she noticed a big grin on her fiance's face. "What is that look about?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I am just really glad this process is in full swing. I'm really happy our wedding is only a month away. I just...I love you."

"Awe! I love you too," Hayley exclaimed as she looped her arms around Randy's neck and quickly kissed him. "I'm glad everything is back to normal too. There is just one thing that bugs me though."

"What's that babe?" Randy asked as he leaned against their Durango.

"The day I went to the jail, and Chris signed the papers. He signed them without giving much of a fight. It's almost as if he has something up his sleeve..."

"Baby, Chris is in jail. He will be in jail for a long time. I don't think he can exactly do anything to us."

"Yeah, maybe your right," Hayley said as Randy's mom pulled into the parking lot.

"Hayley, are you ready?"

"Where are you guys heading mom?" Randy asked. "And where is Kendall?"

"Hayley and I are meeting Becky at the bridal store, and we are going to go dress shopping. Kendall didn't want to come, so she stayed home with papa Bob. Hayley, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no that's ok. I know her size, so if I find what I'm looking for, I can easily pick it up. Not a big deal."

"Alright, well I am going to do a little shopping of my own," Randy said as he opened the passenger door for Hayley.

"What are you up to?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. You will just have to see," he said with a smile upon his face. "I love you."

"Love you too," she replied as she got into Elaine's car.

Hayley and Elaine drove the short distance to the bridal store, and all along the drive Elaine noticed Hayley was unusally quiet. "Hayley, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I was just re-playing everything my attorney said earlier."

Within the next hour, Elaine found a mother's dress, and Becky found a strapless brown bridesmaid dress. Hayley even found a white flower girl dress for Kendall. She, on the other hand, wasn't having any luck.

"I almost feel like giving up," she exclaimed.

"Oh now don't think that," Becky said as she continued fishing through the sea of dresses. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"I don't want anything puffy-maybe something within an A-line skirt?"

Just then, Elaine came up to both Becky and Hayley. "What do you think about this?"

When Hayley took a look at the dress, she gasped. It was a white v-neck colored dress with just a hint of sparkle around the bodice. The skirt was A-line just like Hayley wanted and had a thin layer of sparkle toward the bottom of the dress.

"Oh my gosh, it's perfect!" Hayley exclaimed as she took the dress. "I'm going to go and try it on."

A few minutes later, Hayley walked out, and both Elaine and Becky's jaws dropped. "You look gorgeous!" Elaine exclaimed. "I think this is the one!"

"Yeah, you look beautiful!" Becky agreed. "It's just a tad bit too big-you won't need to get it altered much at all."

"Ah, who knows, I might be bigger in another month," she muttered as she studied the dress.

Elaine and Becky exchanged curious looks. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh you heard that?" Hayley nervously laughed.

"Yeah we did," Elaine said. "What's up?"

Hayley took a deep breath. "Ok, if I tell you guys something, you have to swear you aren't going to tell Randy. I haven't even told him yet."

"What is it?" Becky asked.

"I am just about 5 weeks pregnant!" she exclaimed.

Both Elaine and Becky burst into giggles and tackled Hayley with hugs. "When are you due, and why haven't you told my brother?" Becky asked.

"I am due May 20. Randy left for a therapy appointment yesterday, and I was able to sneak into the doctor. I had a 'feeling' and decided to get it checked out. I plan on telling Randy tonight-when it's just the two of us. I was going to wait until our wedding and that be my gift to him, but I think I would have burst."

"Yeah, I'm excited! Do your parents know?" Elaine asked.

"No, no one knows-except for you guys."

As she was paying for her and Kendall's dresses, Hayley's phone started ringing. "Hey babe."

"Hi. How was shopping?"

"It was great. Everyone found dresses," Hayley said. "And before you ask, no you can't see mine!"

"Damn!" Randy chuckled. "Alright. While I was doing some shopping at the mall, I was thinking about something."

"What's that?"

"Well, this wedding isn't just about you and me. It's about you, me and Kendall. I thought about maybe buying her something to include her in the ceremony, like after we exchange rings or something."

Hayley could feel tears start to pool in her eyes. Maybe it was because of the pregnancy hormones. "I love that idea. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, I just found this locket, and we could put a picture of all three of us in it. We could even have it engraved with her initals-KBO."

"That is a great idea. She will love it."

"Good then," Randy said, feeling satisfied. "I will go ahead and get it then and I will meet you at home."

"Alright, yeah I am going to head over to your mom's, drop off my dress and grab Kendall and we will be home."

"Sounds good. I just talked to dad, and I guess Kendall is napping, so you don't have to bring her home. He told me he would later on."

"Oh ok. Well, I still need to drop off my dress and I will be home shortly. Love you."

"Love you too Hayley. Bye," Randy said as he flipped his phone closed.

As he pulled into the driveway, Randy noticed the front door was kicked in. After calling the police, he decided that more than likely the burglar wasn't there anymore and went inside to take a look. He was shocked to see how much the living room was trashed. He saw several pictures on the floor, the frames broken and Randy's face cut out.

Just then, he heard a noise from behind him, almost as if someone had stepped on glass or something. "Randy," a deep voice muttered.

Randy cautiously turned around, and as soon as he did, the burglar was able to pull the trigger. He cried out in pain as he grabbed his arm, even dropping to his knees. "Damn it!" he cried.

Not saying anything, the burglar walked toward the back patio door, but not before turning around. He could hear the faint sounds of police sirens, and fired off one last shot. Then there was silence.


	20. Chapter 20

**A big thank you goes out to Grits0205, KimmieCena, Kayla Smiley, Joviper54, Skillet's Lady Goddess, cristinaN, I'mxAxRockstar and QueenofYourWorld for your awesome reviews!**

"So, Hayley, how much more planning is left for the wedding?" Elaine asked as she turned on the street Randy and Hayley lived on.

"Really not much at all. I have to meet up with the caterer and pick up the..." Hayley trailed off as she realized what was going on in her front yard.

"Hayley, are you alright?" Elaine asked, oblivous to what was going on.

"Elaine. There are police cars and an ambulance in my driveway and front yard. And there is Randy's Durango!"

"Oh no. I'm sure something happened-maybe Randy caught a burglar or a crazed fan trying to break in. I'm sure there isn't anything to worry about."

As soon as Elaine parked the car, Hayley ran up the front lawn, only to be stopped by a police officer. "Woah ma'am, you can't go in there." he said

"The hell I can't! I live here," Hayley exclaimed, running again toward the house. When she walked through the door, she saw the trashed living room. As the ambulance sped away, she saw the dark red spots on the living room floor. It looked like blood. "Oh my God," she whispered.

Just then, Hayley heard someone walk up behind her, and she jerked around. She let out a sigh when she saw it was a police officer. "Are you Hayley Marx? An officer pointed out that you lived here."

"Yes I am. What happened, and where is my fiance?"

The officer took a deep breath. "Maybe it's best we sit down at the kitchen table."

"Hayley, Hayley, what's going on?" Elaine asked as she almost ran into the room.

"Who is this?"

"This is my fiance's mother, Elaine Orton. She can be with us as we sit down."

The officer nodded, and the three adults sat down at the kitchen table. As they waited to hear what was going on, Hayley and Elaine held each other's hand and exchanged worried looks.

"Hayley, when Randy called the police, he told us that he had just pulled into the driveway, and the front door looked like it was kicked in. So, we told him officers were on the way, and from there it looked like he came inside the house. We found him in the living room," the officer explained.

"Found him?" Elaine asked.

The officer nodded. "Yes. It looks like the burglar, or whoever broke into the house was still here. And he had a gun."

"Oh no," Hayley cried.

"Randy was shot twice. Once in the arm, and once in the stomach. He was in the ambulance as it sped away not too long ago."

Hayley and Elaine cried on each other's shoulders for a moment before the officer cleared his throat. "Hayley, we can get your statement later on at the hospital. If you like, you and Mrs. Orton can go on and see Randy."

"Alright. Thank you," Hayley whispered as she and Elaine ran back to the car.

Elaine was on the phone the whole way to the hospital, and let Bob know what was going on. She also told him to let Becky and Nathan know, and Hayley's parents as well. "I can't believe this," Hayley whispered.

"Now, I'm sure everything will be fine. Randy is tough. He is going to be fine," Elaine re-assured.

Hayley only nodded as they walked in the hospital. Once they found the surgery waiting room, she sank into a chair and cried her eyes out. Bob instantly sat next to her, and gave her a tight squeeze.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," he said.

"I just can't believe this is happening. We got Chris out of our lives, and we were looking forward to our wedding..."

"Hey, that wedding is still going to happen," Bob said firmly. "Randy loves you way too much to let you down like that."

Elaine then walked up to the small group, and knelt down to Hayley's level. "I know you don't want to here this now, but Hayley you need to try and stay calm."

Hayley smirked. "That's easier said than done."

"I know it sweethart, but you need to stay calm for the baby."

"Baby?" Bob and Nathan asked at the same time.

"Yeah. That was one thing I was going to tell Randy tonight. I'm just about 5 weeks pregnant."

"That's great," Bob said. "Now see, he really can't go away. He has you, Kendall and the new baby to take care of."

Hayley then looked around. "Speaking of Kendall, where is she?"

"Kelsey volunteered to watch her," Nathan said. "We were both at the house when mom called, and she said she would stay behind."

"Ok. Remind me to thank her later."

A couple of hours past, and there was still no word on Randy. As another hour almost past, Hayley's parents also arrived at the hospital, and passed around hugs to Randy's parents and Hayley.

"Have we heard anything?" Marlene asked.

Hayley shook her head no. "Not yet. By the way, I know this isn't the best place to tell you...but Randy and I are expecting again!"

"Honey, that's great!" John exclaimed as he and Marlene both hugged their daughter. "When?"

"May 20. I'm just about 5 weeks along."

"What did Randy say?" Marlene asked.

"Nothing yet," Hayley repsonded. "I was going to tell him tonight."

Before anyone could say anything more, a doctor walked into the waiting room. Hayley immediately noticed the blood on his scrubs and started crying harder. "Are you the family of Randy Orton?"

"Yes, I am his fiance, and these are his parents," Hayley said. "Please tell me he's ok."

"We were able to get the bullet out of his arm, and repair the muscle damage, but the one in his stomach was a little more complicated.

"Oh no," Hayley cried as Marlene wrapped her in a hug.

"The bullet nicked the lower end of his liver, but were able to repair the damage. After repairing it, we were finally able to retrieve it, and also repaired the muscle and tissue damage."

"So...is he going to be ok?" Becky asked.

"He should be able to make a full recovery."

Hayley let out a sigh of relief as she felt her mother and father both hug her. "Can we see him?" she asked.

"We do have him settled in a room, but he hasn't woken up from the anesthesia just yet. Only a few family members at a time please."

Elaine and Hayley followed the doctor first, and Hayley felt like she wanted to cry as she walked into the room. Randy's arm was bandaged up and supported by a sling, and although she couldn't see it, figured his stomach area was bandaged up as well. She smiled as she watched Elaine carefully hug her son.

"I'm so glad your going to be ok," she whispered.

"I am glad too," Hayley said as she squeezed his free hand.

Throughout the hour, Hayley watched as all of Randy's family plus her parents come in to see him. "We are going to head on to Bob and Elaine's," Marlene told her daughter. Hayley only nodded as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on, and gave her mother a hug.

"Thank you so much for being here mom."

"Your welcome. Do you want me to tell Kendall what is going on? I'm sure she is wondering to an extent."

"Umm...if you want to, that's fine. Just explain it carefully, maybe in words she will understand."

Marlene nodded as she walked out of the room, and soon Bob and Elaine also came in to say good bye. "You call us if anything changes or if you need anything," Elaine said.

"I will. Thank you."

"You also try and get some rest. After all, you have a little Orton to care for now," Bob said with a smile.

After the door was closed, Hayley gently sat on the bed next to Randy, and took his hand again. "Boy, what a day! Baby, I can't even begin to explain how scared I was today-especially when I saw the police cars and ambulance around our house. And if you think your going to leave me, then you are sadly mistaken," Hayley said with a smile. "You can't leave me. I need you. Kendall needs you. And we both love you...so much."

Hayley then lightly rubbed her stomach. Should she? Can he even hear her? "Baby, I have another reason why you can't leave me," she finally blurted out. "Randy, we are going to have a baby. Yeah, Kendall is going to have a baby brother or sister, and I definitely need you around to help. I want you to see your daughter or son," she said with a smile. "I would love it if you could wake up soon. I love you."

She then leaned forward and gently kissed Randy's cheek. Hayley then got off the bed, grabbed the tv remote and got as comfortable as she could in a chair as she began to watch tv-hoping Randy would wake up soon.

Meanwhile, several miles away at the jail, Chris was finishing up his job of washing and folding laundry when he over heard a tv in a parole officer's office. _WWE Superstar Randy Orton was shot in his home earlier this afternoon. No other details are confirmed at the time..._

He had to smirk as he listened to the news report. "Good job Michael," he whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to thank Sweetness79, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Kayla Smiley, cristinaN, KimmieCena, I'mxAxRockstar, Grits0205, RKOsgirl92, BourneBetter67, Skillet's Lady Goddess, QueenofYourWorld and Joviper54 for the awesome reviews!**

A few hours past, and suddenly Hayley sat straight up in a hurry. I must have dozed off, she thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes. As she looked toward the bed, something was different. Randy wasn't in it. Just as she stood up and was about to head toward the reception area, a nurse walked through the door.

"Oh good. I see your up," she said.

Hayley smiled back. "Where is my fiance?"

"Right here," another nurse said as she pushed Randy into his room. "Randy just got done having an x-ray, just to make sure every piece of the bullet was removed," the nurse explained.

"I'm so glad to see you awake!" Hayley exclaimed as she leaned forward and gently hugged Randy. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too baby," he replied. "You know me-I'm too stubborn to just lie down and die like that."

Hayley giggled. "How are you feeling, and how long have you been awake?"

"I feel decent right now, and that may be due to pain medication. I woke up about an hour or so ago. A nurse walked in almost immediately, and I asked her to let you sleep. You looked really peaceful."

"What exactly happened at the house? Do you remember anything?"

Randy sighed. "I remember pulling into the driveway, and noticed the front door. I figured the burglar would already be gone, so after I called the police I went inside. The living room was trashed, and I saw a few pictures on the floor-the frames broken. I think my head was even cut out of a few. Then someone yelled my name, and after that I don't remember anything."

Hayley nodded as she took Randy's free hand. "Did you recognize the person?"

"Nope," Randy replied, shaking his head. "I do know he was a guy, and the guy made a point to stay hidden in a shadow."

Not saying anything, Hayley nodded as she began to tear up again. "Baby, don't cry," Randy said as he squeezed Hayley's hand. "I'm going to be fine. We can always re-print those pictures if you want to."

"No, that's not the reason I'm crying," she responded. "It's just been an emotional day. My hormones are all out of wack."

"What?" Randy asked. "Why are your hormones out of wack?"

"Baby, I have something really great to tell you, but you have to know that this isn't where I planned on telling you. I wanted to do it someplace more romantic and nice."

"Just tell me. What's going on? Are you ok?"

"I am definitely ok," Hayley said with a smile.

"Then what is it?"

"Well...you know how we decided we were going to start trying for a baby?" Hayley asked as Randy nodded. "Randy...I'm pregnant!"

A big smile grew across Randy's face as he pulled on Hayley's hand and placed a bruising kiss on her lips. "Really, your pregnant?" he asked as Hayley nodded. "I successfully knocked you up?"

Hayley laughed out loud as Randy lightly rubbed her tummy. "Yes, Randy you sucessfully knocked me up. I snuck out while you were at a therapy appointment and the doctor confirmed everything. I'm just about 5 weeks along, and due May 20."

"That is awesome to hear!" he exclaimed. "We should call everyone to come up-tell them all at once."

"Actually...I already told them. When your mom, Becky and I were trying on dresses, I accidently let it slip out, and while we were in the waiting room for you, I was crying hysterically. Your mom then said I needed to calm down for the baby, and that is when I told your dad and brother."

Before Randy could respond, they both heard a knock on the opened door. There was a police officer. "Can I help you officer?" Randy asked.

"My name is Officer Higgins-I've been investigating your burglary and attack. Hayley, we haven't taken your statement yet. Do you mind if we step outside for a second?"

"Sure," she responded as she stood up. "I'll be right back. Love you."

"Love you too," Randy said. As he watched Hayley walk away, he chuckled to himself as he laid back in the pillow. "I'm going to be a father again!"

Back in the hallway, Hayley was giving the officer everything that happened in full detail. "That's right, Randy called me as he was driving home-Elaine, Becky and myself had just gotten done dress shopping and was dropping off everything at Elaine's house. She then brought me home, and that is when I saw the police cars and ambulance."

Officer Higgins nodded as he wrote down some notes. "Hayley, do you know a Michael McNeely?"

Hayley thought for a moment, but shook her head. "No, that name doesn't ring a bell. Why?"

"One fingerprint was lifted off the patio door handle, and when we ran it through the police data base, his name came up. He has a lengthy criminal background. Other officers are on the way to questioning him now."

"Huh," she responded. "Ummm...yes please let us know if you find out anything, and if I figure out how or if I know him, I will certainly give you a call."

"That would be great," the officer said, handing Hayley a card. "Thanks alot Hayley."

"Thank you," she responded.

A few days later, Randy was released from the hospital and he was so thankful to be going home. As Hayley turned down their road, she noticed Randy was being unusally quiet.

"Baby, are you ok? Your awful quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is ummm...everything ok in the house?"

"Yes, I had a cleaning crew come in, and they did a great job in the living room and kitchen. I also had the locks changed. Are you nervous about going into our house?"

"Kind of," Randy admitted. "I mean, do you blame me though?"

"No of course not, but don't worry. There is no reminder in that house of what happened."

As soon as Hayley pulled into the driveway, Bob walked out of the house as did Nathan, and helped Randy out of the car. "How does it feel to be home?" Bob asked.

"I'll be alot more comfortable in my own bed that's for sure!"

When Randy walked in the house, he was surprised on how many people were waiting for him. His sister and boyfriend were there as was Hayley's parents and brother. But he also saw John and Liz walking around as was the Hardy brothers. "Welcome home!" everyone exclaimed.

"What's all this?" Randy asked as Hayley shut the door.

"It's just a little welcome home party," John said as he bumped knuckles with his friend. "We all wanted to see how you were."

"How are you feeling?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"Alot better now that I'm at home," Randy said as he pulled Hayley into his side.

Just then, his mother and Kendall walked down the stairs, and as soon as Kendall saw Randy in the room, she ran right toward him."

"Daddy! Daddy! You home!" she exclaimed as she hugged his leg.

Randy crouched down to her level as best as he could and gave the toddler a big hug. "Yep, I'm home!" he said as he kissed her cheek. "Have you been a good girl?"

"Yep. You sick?"

"Kind of, but don't worry. Daddy will feel better soon!"

"Good!" Kendall exclaimed as she ran away.

Hayley helped Randy stand back up, and as he glanced at her, they exchanged grins. "Before anything else is said, I have an announcement to make," Randy said. "As you know, in just a matter of weeks, this beautiful woman to my left will become my wife. We would also like to make the announcement that this beautiful woman will also soon be the mother of my child," Randy said as Hayley blushed.

"Are you guys expecting?" Liz asked.

Hayley nodded. "Yep. I'm just about 5 weeks along, and due May 20th!"

Hugs and words of well wishes were passed along and soon Randy was able to get comfortable on the couch. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked as Hayley brought him a drink.

"Pretty good," Hayley responded. "So far, I haven't really been sick so that's always a plus."

Randy smirked as he lightly rubbed Hayley's belly. He was just fascinated that a baby was growing inside his fiance, and truly couldn't wait to go through the pregnancy with her.

Hayley then suddenly sat up straighter. "Oh my God!"

"What? What is it?" Randy asked, fearing something was wrong with the baby.

"While you were in the hospital, the officer asked if I knew who Michael McNeely was, and I told him the name didn't ring a bell. Well, I've been thinking about it for the past couple of days and it just all of a sudden hit me."

"Who is he?" Randy asked.

"He is one of Chris's 'associates'," Hayley said, making quotation marks in the air. "I remember I bailed him out of jail one time, and I bailed out a Michael as well. If it's the guy I'm thinking of, this guy is horrible and very dangerous. I almost bet you that Chris put him up to it!"

"How would he do that if Chris is in jail?"

"Well, I'm not for sure," Hayley said. "But I almost bet you Chris has something to do with it!"


	22. Chapter 22

**A big thank you goes out to Skillet's Lady Goddess, RKOsgirl92, BourneBetter67, I'mxAxRockstar, Grits0205, KimmieCena, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, QueenofYourWorld, Joviper54 and Kayla Smiley for your awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is kind of short-it's kind of a filler. Hope you enjoy the new update!**

The next day, Randy and Hayley went to visit Officer Higgins at the police department, and while they waited, she was literally pacing the room.

"Baby, calm down," Randy said as he grabbed Hayley's hand. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not really nervous. I'm just furious. I'm just mad and-"

"You need to calm down," Randy said firmly. "I know that you have all these emotions running through you, but you really need to stay calm for the baby."

Hayley only nodded as Officer Higgins walked in the room. "Hello. Sorry to keep you waiting," he said as he shook both Randy and Hayley's hands. "What can I do for you?"

"Umm...I figured out who Michael McNeely is," Hayley said.

"Ok. How do you know him?" Officer Higgins asked.

Hayley glanced at Randy, who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I used to date Chris Jamison, and he is one of Chris's 'associates.' Hell, there was one time I bailed Chris out of jail, and I bailed out a Michael as well. I just didn't put two and two together at the time, but I know it's him. I also have a feeling Chris is apart of this, although I don't know how."

Officer Higgins nodded as he wrote down some notes. "To tell you the truth Hayley, you are right-Chris Jamison was apart of the whole plot."

"He was? How?" Randy asked.

"While Michael was questioned, he finally confessed that he was the one who attempted to take Randy's life. We asked if anyone else was involved, and in exchange for a lighter sentence, he told us that Chris called him, asked for a visit, and in exchange for money, asked to get rid of Randy."

"In exchange for a lighter sentence?" Hayley asked, a little irritated. "So, he's going to get away with this crime?"

"Absolutely not," Officer Higgins replied. "The attorney could have tried to get the death penalty for attempted murder charges, but instead, Michael is being charged with attempted murder and second degree assualt. He will be spending the next 30-40 years without the possibility of parole."

"Since Chris was apart of this, will anything happen to him?" Randy asked as he and Hayley exchanged glances.

"A charge of conspiracy to commit murder is being added to his sentence, and another 25 years is being tacked on to his jail sentence. He won't be going anywhere for a long, long time."

"That is so good to hear," Hayley exclaimed.

While driving home, Randy noticed Hayley was being unusually quiet. "Babe, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great," she replied, glancing toward the passenger seat. "I guess I'm just relieved and grateful that it's all over. The man who did this to you is going to be behind bars, and Chris won't be getting out of jail until he's an old man. It's like we can finally get on with our lives, and a big weight has been lifted off our shoulders."

Randy smirked. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

Hayley then stopped at the red light, but instead of turning left to go home, she turned right. Randy was confused. "Hayley, where are we going?"

She took a deep breath. "There is just something I have to do. Please don't be mad at me."

Randy was about to respond, but then the big jail building came into view. "Why are we going here?"

As soon as she parked the car, Hayley took a deep breath and turned toward her fiance. "Randy, for like the past 3 years, I have done nothing but fear Chris. I have lived in fear of him for so long, and although a part of me will always fear him, I want to stop it now. I want to show him that he can't ruin our family plans and that he doesn't rule my life anymore. Maybe this is something I have to do that will close that chapter of my life."

The car was silent for a few moments as both of them didn't say anything. Randy understood where she was coming from-and if it would help her get on with her life, then so be it. He was just worried. He didn't want her to stress out, especially now that she was pregnant again. Ultimately, he nodded his head.

"I can understand where you are coming from baby. If coming here one last time helps you heal and helps you get on with your life, then I support you."

Hayley smiled. She then leaned over the center consil and quickly kissed Randy. "I love you. And thank you."

"I love you too, and you have no reason to thank me. I do ask one favor though."

"What's that?" Hayley asked.

"I want to come with you. I know he tried to get rid of me, and I also want to prove a point. I want to show him it's not easy getting rid of me, and you don't mess with my family. Plus, I want to see the shocked look on his face when he sees me with you."

Hayley giggled. "Alright. Come on, let's go."

Randy and Hayley walked into the building hand in hand, and once signed in, they were escorted to their seats and waited. A few moments later, Chris appeared on the other side of the glass, and to Randy's satisfaction, he did look shocked.

"What's wrong Chris?" Hayley asked sarcastically. "You look surprised to see us."

"Well, I thought I was done with you people," he muttered. "Besides, the last I heard, Randy was lying in a hospital bed. How are you feeling?"

"I was lying in that hospital bed because of you!"

"Chris...we know about Michael McNeely, and how you paid him to try and get rid of Randy. You are so pathetic," Hayley said.

"What exactly do you guys want?" Chris asked non-chalantly.

"I just want to say...it's going to take alot more to tear my family apart," Hayley said firmly. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, and I'm not going to live like I am anymore."

"And it's going to take alot more for me to go away," Randy said. "I don't lie down and die easily."

"Have fun in your jail cell," Hayley said sarcastically. "We are going to live the rest of our lives."

"And what about my daughter?"

Randy and Hayley exchanged chuckles as they both stood up. "Kendall isn't your daughter anymore," Randy said through his teeth. "She's going to be an Orton."

A few weeks past since the visit to the jail, and Randy and Hayley were in full wedding planning mode. Soon it was the week of their wedding, and when Hayley went out to get the mail, she noticed a big manilla envelope. She started going through the rest of the mail, a few RSVP's, some regrets and some junk mail, and finally started tearing through the big envelope.

"Hey babe, we are home," Randy called as he and Kendall walked into the house.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi baby doll," Hayley exclaimed as she kissed her daughter on the cheek. "How was school?"

"It was awesome! I painted this picture."

"Kendall, it's beautiful," she responded as Randy walked into the room, and he also flipped through the mail. "I'm going to hang it up on the refrigerator."

"Ok mommy. I go watch tv," she said as she ran out of the room.

"Hayley, who is the big envelope from?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's from the attorney's office," she said as she turned around. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Randy nodded as he pulled out the stack of papers-official copies of the adoption, and he smiled when he read the paper stating the adoption was legal.

"So, is it all done?" Hayley smirked.

He nodded. "It's all done," he exclaimed as he spun Hayley around and passionately kissed her. "It's finally official-Kendall Brianne Marx is officially Kendall Brianne Orton."

"Gosh that name has a nice ring too it!" Hayley stated as Randy leaned down and kissed her again. "I love you."

Randy smiled as he kissed Hayley's forehead and then quickly kissed her lips. "I love you too baby."


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to thank Grits0205, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Kayla Smiley, KimmieCena, I'mxAxRockstar, Skillet's Lady Goddess, RKOsgirl92, Joviper54, QueenofYourWorld and BourneBetter67 for the awesome reviews!**

A few days past since Randy and Hayley got the wonderful news that the adoption was legal. It was now the night before their wedding, and everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to get ready for the rehearsal dinner.

"Hayley, what shoes am I supposed to put on Kendall?" Randy called.

"Her new black strappy shoes. They are sitting on the kitchen counter," Hayley called back.

Kendall then walked into the kitchen, clearly uncomfortable in the dress she was wearing. "Daddy, do I really need to wear this? I look silly!"

"You don't look silly, you look beautiful!" Randy responded as he picked up Kendall in his arms. He then brought her back to the living room and sat down on the couch to put her shoes on.

"I don't look buiful!"

Randy smirked as Kendall tried to pronounce the word. "I think you do. You will look just as beautiful as mommy, and I bet everyone will think so too!"

Just then, the doorbell rang, and when Randy answered it, he smiled toward Hayley's parents. "Hi John. Hi Marlene. Come on in."

"Thanks. Are you guys about ready?" Marlene asked.

"Well, me and Kendall are ready, but Hayley hasn't been down in about a half hour."

"Hayley, you don't want to be late for your own rehearsal dinner do you?" Marlene called up the stairs.

There was no answer. "She's probably lost in her closet-trying to figure out what to wear," John chuckled.

"I have an idea," Marlene said as she took Kendall from Randy. "Why don't we take Kendall with us, and you go see what's keeping Hayley. Remember though-we are due at the church in about a half hour."

"Alright that sounds good. We will see you guys soon," Randy agreed.

As soon as the front door was closed, Randy sprinted up the stairs to see what was keeping Hayley. "Hayley come on, we need to get going," he stated as he walked into their bedroom. As soon as he walked in, he faintly heard crying-coming from Hayley's closet.

When he opened the door, he could see Hayley's tears streaming down her face as she looked through her clothes. "Baby, what's the matter?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm fat! I'm too fat for everything in my closet!"

"Hayley, you aren't fat! Your like 2 months pregnant, and if I was just some random guy on the street, I wouldn't even be able to tell."

"Your just saying that..." Hayley muttered.

"No, I'm not just saying that," Randy said as he kissed her forehead. "No matter what-you are still my sexy girl."

Hayley faintly smiled. "I'm your sexy girl?"

"Now and forever!" he exclaimed. "And in like a matter of 12 hours, you are not only going to be my sexy girl, but also my sexy wife. I love you," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to Hayley's.

"I love you too babe."

After getting her face cleaned up and changed, Hayley and Randy finally left the house. "Randy, are you nervous for tomorrow?" Hayley asked cautiously.

"Why would I be nervous?"

Hayley shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just curious."

Randy then grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it as he pulled into the church parking lot. "I'm not nervous at all. I'm more excited than anything. I can't wait for tomorrow. Are you nervous?"

"Nope," Hayley answered as they got out of the car. "When we were in high school, I always dreamnt and fantasized about us getting married one day. Soon, that dream will come true."

Randy and Hayley then walked inside the church, right on time. The priest had the bridesmaids and groomsmen all line up as John and Hayley took their places at the back of the line. "Was everything ok at home?" John asked.

Hayley smiled toward her dad. "Everything was fine. I was just...having a pregnancy mood swing."

During the ceremony, Randy and Hayley told the priest they wanted to recite their own vows, but neither wanted to reveal their thoughts until the next day. The priest then told them that after the rings would be exchanged it would be time to bring Kendall up to the altar and give her the gift they bought for her-to symbolize their family bond.

After the rehearsal was over, everyone headed over to the local Olive Garden, where the back part of the restaurant was reserved just for them. After everyone received the drinks they ordered and started dishing out the salads, Nathan stood up and clinked his glass.

"I just wanted to say a few words before the big day tomorrow," he started nervously. As he cleared his throat, Randy and Hayley exchanged smiles.

"He's nervous," Randy whispered as Hayley nodded.

"Now, I've known Hayley ever since I was in grade school, and she's always been a great friend. While in high school, I never saw Randy look at Hayley the way he did...the way he does now. I even teased him that they would be married one day, and he instantly denied it. Bro, I'm glad to prove you wrong today!" he chuckled. "Seriously though, I think I can speak for everyone in this room when I say I haven't seen Randy this happy in a long time, and obviously that is because of Hayley and Kendall. So, Hayley, on a official note-welcome to the Orton family! I wish nothing but lots of love and happiness for you guys!"

Randy and Hayley exchanged smiles as their guests clinked their glasses together. Hayley was then surprised as Randy stood up. "Thank you guys. On behalf of Hayley, I just want to thank you all of you for your patience and support during the whole wedding process. I would just like to say that Nathan is right-I haven't been this happy in a long time, and it is because of Hayley and Kendall."

Hayley and her daughter both exchanged giggles as Randy glanced down at his girls. He had to smirk. "When I first started my career with the WWE, I wasn't worried about anything except my career...and maybe a few flings here and there. This past summer when I broke my collarbone, I was literally sulking at my mom and dad's house-feeling sorry for myself. As soon as Hayley walked back into my life, I knew I wanted to make my life better. The more time we spent together, especially with Kendall, I knew this was how I wanted my life to be-I did want this family that I originally didn't even think I wanted."

Hayley couldn't help but start to tear up as Randy pulled her up from her chair. "Babe, I want you to know that I'm so thankful you came back into my life, and that we are getting this chance to have our family. You and Kendall are my entire world, and I love you guys so much!"

Everyone was literally taken back by Randy's speech as they watched him and Hayley quickly kiss. Some didn't think he would be capable of feeling the feelings he just confessed. "I love you too-we love you too," Hayley smiled as they quickly kissed again.

Later on that evening, Kendall had fallen asleep on the way home, and before heading to his parents house for the night, Randy helped Hayley get Kendall settled for the night. "She is out like a light!" Hayley exclaimed as she stepped into the hallway.

"It's been a long night-I'm not surprised," he said right before he yawned. "I'm tired too," he said as Hayley agreed.

"So...did you mean everything you said tonight?" Hayley asked as Randy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I meant every single word," he said firmly. "I love you SO much!"

Randy and Hayley didn't say anything as they headed down the stairs. He then kissed her forehead and then quickly on the lips. "I'm going to miss you tonight," he said quietly.

"I know, and I'm going to miss you too. You know that you don't have to stay with your mom and dad tonight. You could easily stay home!"

Randy nodded. "I know, but isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

"I guess," Hayley sarcastically replied. "I guess I will have to cuddle with a pillow tonight and pretend it's you."

The next several minutes were spent in pretty much silence. Randy and Hayley enjoyed the quiet as they held each other and stole kisses every so often. "I guess I should get going," Randy finally stated. "I love you."

"I love you too Randy."

After stealing one more kiss, Randy reluctantly walked off the front porch, and Hayley watched as he drove away. She stayed on the porch until his car was no longer in sight. She truly couldn't wait until tomorrow-her wedding day!

**It's true fluff I know! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I want to thank BourneBetter67, KimmieCena, Kayla Smiley, QueenofYourWorld, Grits0205, Joviper54, Skillet's Lady Goddess and I'mxAxRockstar for the awesome reviews!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

As soon as Hayley woke up the next morning, she immediately started humming the wedding march. As she looked outside her bedroom window, she had to smile. The sun was shining bright and it looked absolutely beautiful. "It's going to be a perfect day!" she exclaimed.

She then turned around as she heard her phone beep with a text message. Hayley giggled when she saw it was from Randy.

**How did you sleep baby?**

_Not good_, she texted back. _I didn't have you to cuddle with._

**I know exactly what you mean! In only a matter of hours, we will be husband & wife. I love you.**

Hayley couldn't help but smile. She loved and appreciated the fact that Randy wasn't afraid to show his feelings and always told her how he felt. _I love you too babe, she texted. See you soon!_

As soon as Hayley flipped her phone closed, she heard a knock on the door and her mom poked her head through. "I was just wanting to make sure you were up and going."

"Of course I am! It's going to be a beautiful day!"

Marlene then opened the door all the way, and sat next to her daughter on the bed. "You know, I don't think I've seen you this happy in a long time. I am so happy for you and Randy. He is a good man."

"Thanks mom," Hayley responded as she hugged her mother. "And your right-I haven't been this happy in a long time. The past few years have been a nightmare, but it feels like all that weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Chris is in jail, and not getting out anytime soon. Randy adopted Kendall-no questions asked and now we are expecting a baby together. His arm is healing like it should, and will probably be back to work by the new year. Things are finally starting to go our way."

Marlene smiled back at her daughter. "Well your wedding isn't going to happen if you keep sitting in your room! Come on, we both have hair appointments to get to."

After the hair appointments, Hayley, Marlene, Elaine and her bridal party all met up at the church. She took her dress out of the plastic covering, and Marlene and her Maid of Honor (and best friend) Katie helped Hayley into her dress.

"Hayley, you look beautiful!" Katie exclaimed. "It's like the dress was made specifically for your body."

"Thank you," Hayley replied as she fixed her veil. The door then opened, and Kendall came bouncing in the room.

"Mommy, do I look pretty?" she asked as she twirled. "Look I twirl!"

Hayley then crouched down to Kendall's level. "I think you look absolutely beautiful! What is that in your hand?"

"This is from daddy," Kendall said in almost a serious like tone as she handed the card and small box to Hayley. "I'm going to go find unky Joshy. Bye!"

Hayley started ripping the envelope as she sat down on a chair, and pulled out the piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Marlene asked.

"Hayley, today is our wedding day and I couldn't be any happier. You, Kendall and the soon to be baby are my whole world, and because of my girls I see things in a new light. I honestly feel truly blessed and honored to be able to call you my wife, and can't wait! I hope you like my small gift I bought just for you, and Kendall's gift that we give to her will look similar. Love you now and forever, Randy."

"Oh my gosh, how beautiful!" Katie exclaimed as the other bridesmaids, Becky and Liz came into the room.

"Becky I am going to kill your brother!" Hayley exclaimed as she dabbed her eyes.

"Why?"

"He just wrote me this beautiful note, and now that I am crying, I am messing up my make up," Hayley said with a smile.

"What's in the box?" Marlene asked.

Hayley pried open the box, and gasped when she saw the diamond bracelet. Inside the initals RHO were engraved. "Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!"

"Here I'll help you put it on," Liz offered.

"Becky, would you please do me a favor?" Hayley asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Go find Randy, slap him on the arm and thank him for the bracelet."

"It will be my pleasure to slap my brother," Becky said with a smile as she left the bride room. She then walked down the short hallway, and when she opened the side door to the church, she noticed the guys toward the back.

"Hey Randy," she called as she began to walk toward them.

"Yeah? What's up?" he asked, meeting her half way.

Becky then slapped her brother upside the head. As he grabbed the back of his head, Nathan, Josh and John all chuckled. "What was that for?"

"Hayley read your letter-that was for making her cry. She also says thank you for the bracelet."

"Well, tell her your welcome, but YOU didn't have to hit me!" Randy exclaimed.

Becky shrugged. "Hayley told me to do it."

Within a half hour, it was time to start, and as Hayley watched each of her bridesmaids walk toward the front of the altar, she started getting butterflies in her stomach. "Are you nervous?" her dad asked.

Hayley shook her head. "Nope. I'm just excited," she said as she turned her attention to her daughter. "Ok Kendall. It's your turn."

A big smile was on Kendall's face as she walked down with the ring bearer. "Hi daddy!" she called as everyone began to chuckle.

"Hi Kendall bear," he responded as the trumpets began to play as did the piano. The ushers opened up the doors, and as Hayley walked toward him, it took Randy's breath away. He swore she looked like an angel. As soon as Hayley hugged her father, she linked arms with Randy, and took their places in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Randal and Hayley in holy matrimony..."

"So, you told my sister to slap me upside the head," Randy whispered, chuckling.

"No I told her to slap you on the arm," she said with a smile. "She must have slapped you on the head for good measure or something."

After reciting a short prayer, the priest announced it was time for the vows. "Randy and Hayley have elected to write their own vows. Randy, would you like to start?"

He nodded, and took a deep breath. "Hayley...baby I love you. I love you and Kendall so much, and I see things in a total different light because of you guys. When we dated for that year in high school, I really did care about you, and love you. It's true, even though I didn't act like it at times. When we met up again five years ago, those old feelings re-surfaced and it scared me when I realized how fast I was falling for you. So, being the idiot that I am, I left again. But, God knew we were meant to be, and when we met up again over the summer, I wasn't going to let go of this chance. Some of my friends remind me that I once said I would never get married or have a family, but I'm glad I am eating those words now," he said with a smile. "Hayley, I'm so glad I have you to come home to each night, and truly looking forward to starting our lives together. I love you."

Hayley smiled as Randy gently wiped away a few tears with the pad of his thumb, and knew it was her turn. "Randy, when we decided to write our own vows, I wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't a matter of I didn't know what to say, it was a matter of how I was going to say it. I feel so incredibly blessed to have you in my life and to know that you are on my side no matter what. Obviously you know about my past, and once I thought he was gone for good, I swore off men forever. But, when you came back into my life, like you said-old feelings started to re-surface, and I have never met anyone who loved Kendall as much as you do. I am looking forward to starting our lives together as well, and I am honored that you chose me to be your wife. I love you too baby."

Randy returned her smile, and soon after exchanging rings, the priest announced that Randy and Hayley had a gift for Kendall. As she walked toward them, they both crouched down to her level.

"Go ahead and open the box Kendall bear," Randy whispered.

Kendall did as she was asked, and inside was a child sized locket. "If you look inside, there are pictures of all three of us on both sides. On the back is everyone's initals, RHKO."

"What does that mean?" Kendall asked.

"It means Randy, Hayley and Kendall Orton," Hayley said. "We just wanted to give you the necklace to...kind of say we are always going to be a family. No matter what!"

"It's pitty!"

Hayley giggled as she looped the necklace around Kendall's neck, and she and Randy then each kissed her cheeks. Luckily, the photographer was able to capture the moment.

After Kendall went back to her seat, Randy and Hayley stood up again and joined hands. He gently squeezed Hayley's hands as the priest began to speak. "You have declared your intentions through your vows and exchanged symbols of your love with rings. By the power invested in me, and by the state of Missouri, I pronounce you husband and wife. Randal, you may kiss your bride."

Randy didn't waste anytime in pulling Hayley close to him, and as they began to kiss, he dipped her.

"It is my honor to present for the first time, Mr. & Mrs. Randal Orton!" the priest exclaimed.

Kendall giggled as she watched her parents, and soon they motioned her to join them at the front of the altar. Once all three of them walked up the aisle, they snuck into a side room for a moment alone-just the three of them.

"So, do you like your necklace Kendall bear?" Randy asked.

She nodded furiously. "It's pitty-just like me!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Randy smirked at the little girl in his arms, and then turned his attention to his new bride. He then leaned down and softly kissed her. "I love you Mrs. Orton."

Hayley smiled back at him. "Mrs. Orton, huh. I like the sound of that. I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

**I really want to thank BourneBetter67, Grits0205, Skillet's Lady Goddess, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, KimmieCena, RKOsgirl92, Joviper54, I'mxAxRockstar, Kayla Smiley and QueenofYourWorld for the reviews!**

**A/N: Ok, so in the next few chapters, Randy & Hayley will be finding out the sex of the baby. I want your opinion-should they have a boy or girl. The gender with the most votes will obviously win. Thanks!**

A couple of months passed since Randy and Hayley's wedding, and things were going good for them. Kendall was still liking pre-school, and also Randy's arm was healing nicely. Hayley was in the beginning of her second trimester, and glad the morning sickness was finally over. It was the beginning of December, and Randy was sitting anxiously in the doctor office. He was about to find out if he was cleared to go back to work or not.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Orton," Dr. Reynolds said as he walked into his office.

"That's ok. So, I hope you have good news for me, doc."

Dr. Reynolds took a seat behind the desk, made eye contact with Randy and nodded. "Your arm is healing very nicely. Training has also been going well. I think your ready to get back to work."

"That is awesome to hear!" Randy exclaimed. "Thanks alot!"

When Randy got home later that afternoon, he literally burst through the door. "Hayley!" he called. "Baby are you home?"

Hayley then walked into the kitchen. "Hey baby, how was-"

Before Hayley could even finish her sentence, Randy stopped her with a passionate kiss. He then backed her up toward the counter and gently pinned her against him. When the kiss was finally broken, it almost felt as if Hayley was in a daze.

"I'm guessing your doctor appointment went well?"

"It went very well," he whispered as he began to kiss Hayley's neck. "Babe, I'm cleared. I get to go back to work."

Hayley tried to smile as she listened to Randy talk. She was happy for him, and was even more glad his arm healed like it was supposed to. She just wasn't looking forward to him being gone so much-especially with the baby on the way.

"So, I already talked to Vince and Raw is in Chicago next week, and said I could return then. I'll make sure to get you and your family tickets and...what's wrong? Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just glad to hear that your arm is healed up and that your ready to go back on the road."

Randy studied her facial expression, and knew something else was up. "Your not telling me the whole truth. Seriously, what's the matter?"

"I really am happy that you get to go back to work, and that your arm healed like it was supposed to. It's just...we are really going to miss you while you are away. It's going to be hard only seeing you 3 or 4 days a week. I'm just...just a little nervous that something will happen while you are away."

Nodding, Randy leaned down and softly kissed his wife. "Babe, I know it's going to be tough at first, but you'll probably get used to it in no time. Plus, you guys can travel with me as often as you can, and we can talk daily on the video chat thing and phone. I talked to Vince about your pregnancy, and the closer the due date comes, I will be traveling less often and I also arranged for time off after the baby is born."

"You did?" Hayley asked.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't feel right if I got to see my son or daughter be born, and then go back to work right away. I wanted to take some time off to spend with you guys."

Hayley softly smiled. "Well, I guess I'm just nervous something is going to happen while you are away-like I go into early labor or something. What do I do then?"

"We should arrange a system like if something happens and I'm not home, then call my parents. They aren't too far away. If something like that does happen, someone can call me and I will make sure to get home as fast as possible. Vince is pretty good about letting the superstars go home early for family emergencies."

"Ok...I don't think this is going to be as bad as I originally thought," Hayley said as Randy pressed his forehead to hers. "I think I was just a little nervous some groupie or diva is going to try and steal you away."

Randy smirked. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about! The only time this wedding band leaves my finger is if I am in the ring-otherwise it's on. It's kind of like a sign that says back off! I'm married to the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth!"

Hayley laughed out loud as Randy wrapped his arms tighter for a hug. "I certainly don't feel beautiful. I feel like Frosty the Snowman."

"Well, in my opinion, you are definitely alot sexier than Frosty the snowman," Randy said as he began to nip at her neck again. "You know what-I have an idea."

"What's your idea?"

"Kendall is at school right now...and we are all alone in the house...and I know you are definitely in the horny stage of pregnancy right now..."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" Hayley giggled.

Randy shrugged as they quickly kissed. "Well, everytime we are alone in the hallway you literally push me against the wall and kiss me. Because I am your husband, I can just tell!"

Hayley giggled as Randy crashed his lips upon hers, and ultimately led her to their bedroom.

The following week, Randy and Hayley walked hand in hand toward the arena. "Kendall, are you excited?" Randy asked. "You finally get to see daddy in the ring."

"Yep," she quickly said.

The family then walked around the corner, and saw John Cena nearby. Kendall immediately let go of Hayley's hand and ran toward him. "Hi uncle John!" she squealed. Ever since Randy and Hayley got together, John got extremely close with Kendall-especially since he and Randy were good friends.

"Hey Kendall," he exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you?"

"Good. I'm getting a broder or sisser!"

"I know," he said as Randy and Hayley got closer. "That is awesome news. Hayley, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good," she said. "Definitely glad the first trimester is over!"

"Orton, it's good to see you back at work man," John said as the friends bumped knuckles. "It's about time you get done with your vacation!"

"Daddy hurt his arm! He didn't feel good!" Kendall said as everyone chuckled.

"Kendall, uncle John knew that," Hayley said. "He was just kidding."

Before anyone said anything more, Kendall noticed her grandparents walking nearby. "Grandma! Papa!" she exclaimed. She then wiggled out of John's arms and instantly ran toward her grandparents.

"Hi sweetpea," Marlene said as she scooped up the toddler. "Randy, thanks so much for the seats and backstage passes. This is all very cool."

"Hey no problem. Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have a meeting with Stephanie that I should be going to. I have to get all my scripts and schedules that I am missing."

"Mom, Dad, why don't you guys take Kendall to our seats. I will be right there," Hayley said.

"Sure no problem," John said as they walked off.

As soon as her parents were gone and John also walked away, Hayley pulled Randy in for a hug. "You ok?" Randy asked.

Hayley nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok. I want you to be extremely careful, and of course have a good match!"

Randy smirked as he quickly kissed Hayley. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Within a couple of hours, the show was starting and John, Marlene, Hayley and Kendall were all getting comfortable in their seats. "I didn't realize Randy was going to be getting us this good of seats," John said, referring to their front row accomidations. "I hope he didn't go to too much trouble."

Hayley smirked. "I'm sure he didn't daddy."

Just as Hayley made sure Kendall was ok on the floor coloring, the first superstars theme music hit.

_**I hear voices in my head, they council me they understand...**_

Hayley immediately stood up and started cheering as Randy walked out on the stage, to the mixture of cheers and boos. She then stood Kendall up and her dad took her into his arms.

"Look, there's daddy!" she said pointing to Randy.

"He looks like he's really focused," Marlene pointed out.

"Well, he plays a 'bad' guy on the show-that's probably why," Hayley pointed out.

As Randy walked closer to the ring, and eventually walked inside, Kendall was waving furiously. "Hi daddy! Hi daddy!"

Randy obviously could see his daughter waving, but had to stay in character. So, he just glared toward that part of the audience. Even though Kendall didn't see it, Hayley saw the small smile on his face.

As he began his promo on how he was going to beat Cena later on that night, Kendall began to cry. "Baby doll, what's the matter?" Hayley asked.

"Daddy doesn't like me anymore! He wouldn't even say hi to me!" she squealed.

"Hey, don't cry! Daddy is just working. He has to pretend he is a not nice guy on the show, so that's why. I promise you though, he still loves you."

Just then, John's music hit, and got a standing ovation from the crowd. As he walked toward the ring, he took off his hat, and placed it on Kendall's head. "So, how come uncle John saw me?" Kendall asked, still sniffling.

"Your uncle John plays a good guy on the show-the fans like him," Kendall's grandfather said. "That's why. I guarntee you that your daddy saw you waving. He'll probably even say something after the show."

About 45 minutes later, Randy and John's match was due to start, and as he walked back down toward the ring, Randy noticed Kendall looked very mad and upset. She wouldn't even look his way as he walked around the ring and eventually inside the squared circle.

When Cena's music hit, he glanced over toward his family, and noticed the smile on Kendall's face. _I wonder what's going on_, he thought to himself as the match began. John and Randy exchanged punches, and Randy was able to hit the RKO early on. About 10 minutes later, Randy's hand was raised in victory-after he was able to get another RKO on his friend.

Hayley and her family stayed and watched the rest of the show, and afterwards went toward the backstage area. "I'm sorry, fans aren't allowed back here," a security guard grumbled.

"My uncle John back here!" Kendall growled back.

Each of the adults then flashed their passes. "I'm Randy Orton's wife and these are my parents and daughter," Hayley stated.

The security guard looked a little embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Orton. Come right through," he said as he stepped aside.

The small group then walked down the hall, and eventually found Randy's locker room. After knocking and hearing a faint come in, Hayley opened the door. She noticed Randy was already showered, dressed and finishing up tying his shoes. "Hey guys!" he exclaimed. "What did you think of the match?"

"I think you looked great!" Hayley exclaimed as she quickly kissed Randy. "You can't even tell you had two broken collarbones and a wounded arm."

Randy smirked as he glanced over at Kendall. She had her arms tightly wound her grandpa's neck and wouldn't even look at him. "What did you think Kendall? Did you like daddy's match?"

When she didn't say anything, Randy curiously glanced at Hayley. "What's the matter?"

"She's a little upset."

"I'm very upset!" Kendall squealed.

"Kendall bear, what's the matter? Why are you upset?" Randy asked as he walked toward his daughter. When he tried to look her way, she immediately looked in the other direction.

"What did I do?" he asked Hayley.

Hayley shrugged. "When you came out at the beginning of the show, she was waving really big and got upset when you didn't wave back. We told her that you play a certain character on the show, but she's upset because she didn't think you acknowledged her. She doesn't think you like her anymore."

"Kendall bear, daddy saw you waving. Didn't you see the smile I had on my face?"

"No," she said softly.

"I saw it," Hayley said as her parents also nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't wave Kendall bear," he offered as he tried to take the little girl in his arms, and was kind of surprised when she let him. "I did see it though, I promise. I play a mean person on tv-kind of like how you play dress up and pretend your a princess. I do that same thing. But, you don't have to worry. I don't act like that at home and I promise you that I still like you. In fact, I love you very much!"

"Promise?" Kendall quietly asked.

"I promise," Randy re-assured. She then smiled back as Randy quickly gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"I have an idea," Hayley began. "How about daddy does some kind of gesture in the ring, and it will be our secret that he's saying hi to you."

"That is a good idea," Randy said.

"Like what?"

Randy thought for a second, and then set Kendall down on the floor. "Now since I have to play a bad guy, how about I smirk toward the camera and fold my arms really tight while I wait for my opponent. That way, it can kind of look like I'm sending a hug your way."

"I like that," Kendall said with a smile.

"Good, then starting next week, I will start that," Randy said. "I can even slam my fist into my open hand, and that can be me waving to you and mommy."

"Ok deal!" Kendall squealed as she jumped into her dad's arms again. "Next time you are on tv, I will watch and make sure you do it," she said, sounding serious as everyone laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

**A big thank you goes out to MusicLuver22, Joviper54, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Grits0205, KimmieCena, BourneBetter67, RKOSgirl92, I'mxAxRockstar, QueenofYourWorld and Sweetness79 for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Not to fond of this chapter-kind of a filler. Don't forget, if you haven't already, give me your opinion if Randy and Hayley should have a boy or girl. They will find out in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the update!**

"And I want a Barbie dream house, and a baby doll and dress up clothes and a..."

Hayley couldn't help but giggle as she watched Kendall tell the mall Santa Claus what she wanted for Christmas. It had been a few weeks since Randy returned to work, and although she missed him like crazy, she was slowly getting used to him only being home a few days a week. She then realized the letter was still in her hand, and other kids were impatiently waiting. Hayley was able to take a quick picture, and then stepped toward her daughter.

"Kendall, instead of just telling Santa your whole list, why don't we give him our letter we wrote today?" Hayley suggested.

"Yeah good idea," Kendall agreed as she handed the letter to Santa. "Now everything is written in that letter! I can't write very well, so mommy helped me!"

The mall Santa was even getting a kick out of Kendall. "Ho ho ho! I will take a good look at it! I promise!"

"Ok, now there are other kids waiting. Tell Santa thank you."

"Bye Santa!" Kendall called.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Kendall asked as they drove home.

"Daddy will be home early tomorrow morning. He has to tape Raw tonight, and we'll have to make sure he waves to us."

"He did it last week-I bet he does it again tonight!" the toddler said seriously as Hayley's phone began to ring. "Is that daddy?"

"Yes it is. Do you want to answer?"

Kendall nodded as Hayley flipped the phone open. "Hi daddy!"

Randy smirked as he listened to his daughter talk. "Who is this?" he joked. "I'm not sure I know you."

"Daddy! This is Kendall Brianne Orton."

"Well, this certainly doesn't sound like Kendall Orton-you sound WAY to big to be my daughter..."

"Daddy!" Kendall squealed.

Randy laughed out loud. "Kendall, I'm only kidding. I knew it was you. What are you and mommy doing?"

"We just got done seeing Santa, and I made sure to give him the letter I wrote. I miss you! Are you going to wave to me again tonight?"

"Of course I am," Randy said. "I will make sure of it. Can I talk to mommy really quick?"

"Sure. Mommy, daddy wants to say hi."

Hayley took the phone from her daughter with smile on her face. "Hey baby."

"Hey beautiful," he said, also with a smile. "What's been going on?"

"Nothing much. Like Kendall just said, we saw Santa at the mall and now on our way home to get dinner started and to watch Raw. She was very concerned that you would wave to her."

Randy chuckled. "Yeah, and I already I promised her I would do it again. How is mini Orton doing?"

"Doing good. I was actually able to make a sonogram appointment in a few days, and we can even find out the sex if we want to. Your going to go with me, right?"

"Of course I will," Randy exclaimed. "I will make sure to get the time and the day from you at home tonight. Hey, I hate to cut this short, but I need to start getting ready for the show. I love you and I'll call you later on tonight."

"Alright, sounds good, and I love you too," Hayley said. "Kendall yell bye bye to daddy."

"Bye bye!"

"Tell Kendall I said bye bye," Randy said. "I will see you guys soon."

"Ok. Bye."

As soon as they got home, Hayley was able to get dinner started while Kendall ran off to play. While behind the stove, she heard the doorbell, and smiled when Bob and Elaine walked through the door.

"Hey guys. How are you."

"Doing pretty good. How is everything here?" Bob asked.

"Nothing really out of the ordinary," Hayley said. "I'm just making chicken nuggets and fries for me and Kendall, waiting for Raw to begin."

"How is the baby?" Elaine asked.

"Doing good. We get to have a sonogram appointment in a few days and can find out the sex if we want to."

"Oh, I hope you do," Elaine gushed. "I would love to know if I am getting a grand daughter or grandson."

"Personally, I would love to find out-mainly because I am way to nosy not to know," Hayley said with a smile. "But I'm not sure about Randy. I only got to talk to him for a few minutes this afternoon, and didn't get a chance to ask him."

Before anyone could say anything more, Kendall burst into the kitchen. "Grandma! Grandpa!"

"Boy, your getting so big!" Bob exclaimed as he scooped the little girl in his arms.

Kendall giggled. "That's what daddy said!"

"Hayley, are you going to take Kendall to the sonogram appointment?" Elaine asked.

She nodded. "I thought about it. It is after school, and this way she can see the baby and find out if she is getting a brother or sister."

"What do you think Kendall?" Bob asked. "Do you want a baby brother or baby sister?"

"Hmmm...how about both!"

Hayley's eyes widened as Randy's parents laughed out loud. "Oh I don't know about that. Mommy just wants one baby."

Later on that night, Raw was on the televison and Kendall was literally on the edge of her seat as she waited paitently for Randy to appear. In about the middle of the show, Hayley just finished getting Kendall's pajamas on when they heard Randy's music start.

"Yay! Yay! It's daddy!" she squealed.

Randy glared around the audience right before he stepped into the ring. While waiting for Chris Jericho's music to hit, he hit his fist inside his hand and tightly crossed his arms across his chest.

"Mommy, he did it! Daddy said hi!"

"I know. I saw it," Hayley said with a smile.

Late that night, it was about 1 or 2AM when Randy walked through the kitchen door from the garage. He quietly set his luggage down on the floor, grabbed a bottle of water and tip toed into Kendall's room.

"Night night Kendall bear," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. He had to smirk when he heard Kendall mutter something and roll to her side.

After closing the door, he then headed toward the bedroom he shared with Hayley. She was also rolled onto her side, hugging his pillow tightly. He quickly un-dressed, pulled on a pair of pajama pants and quietly snuck into bed. Almost immediately, he pulled Hayley to his side. She woke up from the touch.

"Hey your home!" she quietly exclaimed as Randy smiled.

"Yeah I'm home," he replied as he kissed her forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. By the way...I'm curious. Do you want to find out at our appointment if we are expecting a son or daughter?"

"I would like to, yes," Randy replied as he and Hayley got more comfortable in each other's arms. "That way we can pick out a name and decorate the nursery accordingly. Do you want to find out?"

He felt Hayley shake her head yes, and as he looked down at her, he noticed she had fallen asleep once again. "Then it's settled, we are going to find out," he whispered as he kissed her head again.


	27. Chapter 27

**I want to thank ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Kayla Smiley, Joviper54, I'mxAxRockstar, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, BourneBetter67, RKOsgirl92, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Sweetness79, Mrs. Brittany Orton, KimmieCena and QueenofYourWorld for your awesome reviews!**

**A/N: I hate to say this, but ReUnited Love is on the down fall. Everyone who has reviewed & read the story is just awesome! Also, I don't know how much I will be able to update this week-have to get a project done and also my sister's wedding is Saturday. I promise I will update as often as I can though. Hope you guys enjoy!**

As Randy and Hayley waited in the doctor's office a couple of days later, she couldn't help but feel anxious, excited and nervous all in one. Hayley had been lucky up to that particular point and had a normal pregnancy, but still worried if something would be wrong with the baby. She also started thinking about how big she was getting, and wasn't nearly as big as she was when she was carrying Kendall.

"Hello! Earth to Hayley!"

Her thoughts were then interrupted as she noticed Randy's hand waving in front of her. "Babe, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hayley replied. "I guess I just got lost in my own thoughts."

"Anything you care to discuss?"

Hayley shrugged. "I'm sure everything is fine, but I'm still a little worried that something will be wrong with the baby. Plus, don't you think I look a little...big?"

Randy looked his wife up and down as he decided to answer the question. He was well aware of not pissing off the pregnant wife. "What do you mean big? I think you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Hayley smiled. "But...I mean I wasn't nearly this big when I carried Kendall at 4 1/2, 5 months. I know I have read that you always tend to carry bigger in the second pregnancy, but this is ridiculous," she said, pointing to her stomach.

"Hayley Orton!" the nurse called.

Not saying another word, Randy helped Hayley up and they followed the nurse to a room in the back. Once inside, Hayley got comfortable on the examination table while Randy took a seat on the chair nearby.

"So, Hayley, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

Hayley shrugged. "Ok I guess. I know this is my second pregnancy, and I know there is a possibility that I could be carrying bigger, but I just feel really big."

The nurse nodded. "Well, I can check to see what your measuring at, and check your due date. It could have been calculated wrong."

Soon, the sonogram began. As he watched the nurse point out different body parts, Randy couldn't help but feel amazed. He couldn't believe the tiny picture on the screen was a baby-his baby.

"And there is a hand...and a foot. Would you guys like to know the sex of the baby?"

Randy and Hayley glanced up at each other and nodded. "Yes, we would like to know," Randy replied.

"Alright," the nurse said as she tried to get the best possible picture she could. When she froze the screen, Randy and Hayley noticed her smile and the curious expression on her face.

"Is everything ok?" Hayley asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. Do you both see that spot right there on the screen."

"Yeah. What is that-a body part?" Randy asked.

The nurse shook her head. "Hayley, you have good reason to be carrying bigger. Congratulations, your having twins!"

Randy and Hayley exchanged shocked looks. "Twins? Are you sure?" Hayley asked as Randy's jaw literally dropped.

"Yes, definitely sure. That is one head and there is the other. Your having a boy and girl. Congratulations."

After grabbing the sonogram pictures, Randy and Hayley headed home. As Hayley glanced over at the driver side, she could tell Randy was deep in thought-he almost looked worried. "Babe, you haven't said much since we left the doctors," Hayley pointed out as she grabbed her husband's hand. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Wow, twins!"

"A-Are you upset about the babies?" Hayley asked, sounding upset. "Because obviously we can't get rid of one."

"No, that isn't what I'm saying at all! I was just expecting the nurse to say boy or girl. I really wasn't expecting both."

Hayley nodded as Randy pulled into the garage. "So, your not upset about having the twins?"

"Of course not," he exclaimed as they walked inside the house. "I will admit, I feel a bit overwhelmed about two babies coming, but I know we will be ok."

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Hayley smiled. She was glad Randy was on her side, and wrapped herself in his arms. "Well, there is one way to look at it."

"What's that?" Randy asked.

"When you set out to accomplish something, you really accomplish it," Hayley said with a smile on her face.

Randy smirked as he leaned down and kissed his wife. Just then, Kendall burst inside the house with Elaine. "Hi mommy! Hi daddy!"

"Hey Kendall bear," Randy exclaimed as he scooped up Kendall in his arms. "How was school?"

"It was great! We got to paint, and color too!"

Hayley giggled at her daughter. "Elaine thanks again for picking Kendall up from school. We really appreciate it!"

"No problem," she replied. "So, any news?"

"Am I getting a broder or sisser?" Kendall asked.

Randy and Hayley exchanged glances and smiled. "Kendall bear, your getting a brother and sister! We are having twins," Randy said.

"Twins!" Elaine exclaimed. "That's wonderful!"

"What is twins?"

"Well, instead of mommy having one baby, she is going to have two babies."

"Yay! Fun!" Kendall squealed.

Christmas came a few weeks later, and Randy and Hayley were smiling and giggling as they watched Kendall open present after present. "Kendall, what did you all get?" Hayley asked as she turned on the video camera.

"I got a baby doll, some dress up clothes, Dora movies and a Barbie dream house!"

Hayley smiled as she panned the camera around and focused on Randy, although he didn't realize it at first. He chuckled as he continued to watch Kendall, and then he realized the camera was on him. "Hello Mr. Orton," Hayley exclaimed.

"Hi Mrs. Orton," he cheesily replied.

"Do you have anything to say to the camera?"

Randy pursed his lips as he stood up and dug something out of his pajama pocket. "All I have to say is...Merry Christmas babe," he said as he showed off the open box to the camera.

Hayley gasped as she saw the open contents, and put down the video camera. "It's a mother's ring," Randy explained as he slipped the ring on Hayley's right hand. "If you notice, our birthstones and names are at the top, and Kendall's is right under us. I even asked the jeweler, and she said that it would be really easy to add the twins once they are born."

"Randy, I love it! Thank you," she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "I love you!"

"I love you too. By the way, what is the one thing you've been 'stressing' about since we found out we are having twins?"

Hayley thought for a second. "I haven't been stressing! I have just wondered if they should share a room right away...and if so trying to find neutral bedding. Because you know that the bedding has to match!"

Randy smirked as he grabbed his wife's hand. "Follow me!"

Kendall noticed her parents leaving the room, and immediately stood up. "Where are you guys going?"

"I'm going to show mommy a surprise. You can come with us if you want to."

Kendall happily obliged as she followed her parents down the hall and stopped in front of the room across from theirs. "Go ahead and open it," he instructed.

Hayley did as she was asked, and was stunned at the sight before her. The room was painted in an ivory color, and one crib was set up in chocolate and baby blue dot bedding while the other was chocolate and baby pink dots. Two ivory dressers also sat next to each other against a wall.

"Do you like it?" Randy asked.

"I-I love it," Hayley stuttered. She was still surprised.

"Is this where my broder and sisser will sleep?"

Hayley nodded. "Yes, Kendall this is where your brother and sister will sleep," she said as she turned her attention to Randy. "Thank you. I love it!"

"Your welcome," he said as he leaned down and quickly kissed Hayley. "I just thought it might be a little easier if they share a room for awhile-so they are close to our room, and when they are older we can re-arrange things. Does everything look ok? I picked out everything myself. Well, except for the bedding-your mom told me you liked that."

Hayley nodded. "You did awesome. Everything looks great. Thank you!" she said with a smile.


	28. Chapter 28

**A big thank you goes out to Kayla Smiley, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, KimmieCena, Grits0205, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, I'mxAxRockstar, MusicLuver22, Skillet's Lady Goddess, QueenofYourWorld, BourneBetter67 and Joviper54 for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is definitely a filler, but I hope you enjoy it!**

"Josh, Ashley, you have the most handsome son I have ever seen," Hayley gushed as she held her brand new nephew. "And I love his name. Nicholas Joshua Marx has a nice ring to it."

"Thanks," Ashley replied as she sat up straighter in bed. "So, are you and Randy ready for the twins to be born?"

Hayley smirked as she looked at her sleeping nephew. The last few months had been pretty un-eventful. Randy was gone on the road quite a bit, and she was getting things ready for the babies. "I think we are most definitely ready. I'm already sick of being pregnant. You know, it must be kind of tradition that Marx babies are born on holidays. Kendall was born on Mother's day, and now Nicholas was born on St. Patricks Day."

"Hey I didn't realize that until now," Josh said. "Maybe the twins will be born on Mother's day this year."

"Maybe you never know," Hayley said with a smile.

As Hayley continued rocking with Nicholas, she didn't notice Josh and Ashley exchange glances. "Hayley, can we tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Ashley took a deep breath. "Your brother and I eloped last week."

"You did?"

Josh nodded his head. "Yeah. As you know, I proposed on Valentines day, and both of us wanted to be married right away, and more before the baby was born. So, last week we went to the court house and got married."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Hayley asked.

"Well...you know how mom and dad are big on 'tradition' and once we tell them I know they are going to be upset," Josh explained. "Plus, a couple of days after we got married, Ashley started having complications and was pretty much in and out of the hospital up to this point."

"Are you mad?" Ashley asked.

"No of course I'm not mad," Hayley said with a smile. "I'm very happy for you guys. But, I do think you need to announce your marriage soon. The longer you wait, the more hurt mom and dad will be. Hell, how about in a couple of weeks, all of you come down to St. Louis and we'll have a celebration party at my house."

Ashley nodded. "I like that idea."

"Yeah, thanks sis," Josh said smiling.

After Hayley left the hospital and was on her way back to her parents house, she heard her phone ring. "Hello my husband whom I miss so much!" Hayley exclaimed.

Randy chuckled. "Hey baby. What are you up to?"

"I just got done visiting with our new nephew, Nicholas. He's so adorable! He has big chubby cheeks and looks alot like Josh. He makes me want our babies out even more."

"All in due time," Randy said. "We don't want them to be born too early. We want them to be born on time and healthy as a horse."

"I know, I know. Hey, I have some good news. Josh and Ashley told me earlier today that they eloped last week."

"They did?" Randy exclaimed. "What did your mom and dad say?"

"Well...they don't know yet, but I told them to say something soon. I even volunteered to have a big party in a couple of weeks for everyone-to celebrate the new baby and to celebrate Josh and Ashley's marriage. I hope you don't mind."

"No of course not," Randy said. "I can't guarntee that I will be home. Wrestlemania activties will be starting soon, and traveling in full swing."

Hayley sighed. "I know, and I understand. I hope you can make it, but if not, then you can't. If you can't then don't worry, I promise I won't be upset."

"Alright," Randy sighed. "How's Kendall?"

"She's good. She is actually at my mom and dad's house right now and was excited to see Nicholas yesterday."

"When was he born?" Randy asked.

"At 3:30pm yesterday," Hayley responded. "Like I told Josh and Ashley, Marx babies are following suit: Kendall was born on Mother's day and Nicholas was born on St. Patricks day."

Randy chuckled. "That's funny. Hey, I hate to do this, but I should get going. It's my turn to train in the ring. Love you babe."

"I love you too," Hayley said smiling.

A couple of weeks later, the Orton house was full of people as her parents, Josh, Ashley and Nicholas and some aunts and uncles were all around to celebrate the newest addition to the family.

"Hayley, do you need help with anything?" Marlene asked as she watched her daughter go back and forth in the kitchen.

"Nope I think I'm ok for now. Thanks though."

"Well, at least slow down a little bit. You don't want to get yourself into labor."

Just then, Josh and Ashley came up to the women. "Hey mom, can we talk for a second?" Josh asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, we want to talk to you and dad both. Let's go outside."

Marlene thought something was up, and followed them outside. Once all four adults were settled, both Josh and Ashley took deep breaths. "What's wrong?" John asked.

"Well, we have something we want to tell you guys, and I just hope no one is upset," Ashley said.

"Please don't tell me your breaking up," Marlene exclaimed. "Nicholas needs both of his parents."

Ashley giggled. "No, it's not that at all. In fact, it's just the opposite."

"Yeah. A week before Nicholas was born, Ashley and I eloped at the courthouse."

Silence took over as John and Marlene exchanged looks. "Nicholas is 2 weeks old, so that means you haven't told anyone in almost a month. Why didn't you?"

Josh shrugged. "Both Ashley and I didn't want anything big. We just wanted the day to be about us, and decided to go to the court house. We didn't say anything right away...because I know you prefer to see things 'traditional.'"

"That isn't necessarily true son," John stated. "We didn't say anything when you and Ashley announced she was pregnant."

"Honestly, it took us several weeks to say anything. Both of us were worried about your reactions."

Marlene then stood up. "Well, the past can't be changed. What's done is done. I am happy for you guys."

"Thanks mom," Josh replied as he hugged his mother and Ashley soon followed suit.

As Hayley happened to look outside, she smiled when she witnessed her brother and now sister-in-law hug both her parents. "I'm glad everything is ok," she said just above a whisper.

Just then, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and a head rest on her shoulder. "I'm glad too."

Hayley turned around and smiled as she jumped into Randy's arms. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I happen to look at my schedule and realized I had this weekend off. So, I flew home. Grant it, it's only for a day and a half-"

"I don't care, your home!" Hayley exclaimed as they quickly kissed. Just then, the back patio door opened and Kendall squealed in delight.

"Dadddy! Daddy!"

"Hey Kendall bear," he exclaimed as he picked up the toddler in his arms and kissed her cheek. "I missed you!"

"I miss you!"

Josh and Ashley then came through the door. "Hey Randy you made it!" Josh exclaimed as the two friends bumped knuckles.

"Yeah. I had the weekend off, and flew home to see everyone. I hear a congratulations is in order for you guys. That's awesome!"

Hayley pulled Ashley to the side as Randy and Josh continued to catch up. "So, is everything ok?" she whispered.

She nodded. "Yeah it is. I was kind of nervous, but no one is upset or mad."

Just then Randy walked up to the women, and gently scooped up Nicholas from Ashley's arms. "Mind if I hold him for a second? I need to get some practice," he stated as both women giggled.

Kendall then tugged on Randy's jeans. "Daddy, will my broder and sisser be like baby Nicholas?"

"Yeah, your brother and sister will be this little for awhile."

"Wow, that's little!" she exclaimed as everyone giggled.


	29. Chapter 29

**A big thank you goes out to Kayla Smiley, Skillet's Lady Goddess, I'mxAxRockstar, RKOsgirl92, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, BourneBetter67, Joviper54, QueenofYourWorld, KimmieCena and Legacy's Sweetie for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Ok, after a VERY busy weekend I am back with an update. Unfortuantely, ReUnited Love is on the downfall, only one more chapter after this new update. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the story! You guys are truly the best!**

A few weeks had past since the night Josh and Ashley announced their marriage, and thankfully no drama occured-everyone was happy for them. Hayley was also a mere weeks away from her due date, just about 6 weeks to be exact, and was happy it had been an easy pregnancy so far. She was having such an easy pregnancy that her doctor allowed her to join Randy in Houston for the Hall of Fame ceremony and Wrestlemania 25.

"Hayley, we need to get going soon," Randy called as he adjusted his tie. He then sat on the bed and began to tie his dress shoes. As soon as he finished with one shoe, he heard the bedroom door open, and Hayley walked into view.

Randy was speechless, and thought his wife looked absolutely beautiful. "What?" Hayley asked. "Do I have something on my mouth or something?"

He immediately shook his head. "No. You look absolutely gorgeous."

Hayley smirked as she fastened the diamond bracelet that accented her plain, crimson red dress nicely. "Thank you but I don't feel gorgeous. I feel like a big balloon!"

"You are far from it!" Randy exclaimed. He then took the necklace from Hayley's hands and fastened it around her neck. "By the way, thank you for coming with me babe. I love it that your here."

"Your welcome. I'm kind of surprised my doctor let me come."

"I'm not," Randy stated as he slipped on his suit jacket. "You have had a complication free pregnancy."

"Yes, we have been very lucky," Hayley agreed.

Soon Randy and Hayley left their hotel room, and as soon as they walked into the arena, they ran into John and Liz.

"Hayley, how are you feeling?" Liz asked as Randy and John said hello.

"Not too bad, but definitely ready for this pregnancy to be over. Randy's just lucky he is getting a son and daughter at the same time! We are done after this!" she said with a smile. "Are you ready for the wedding to be here?"

"Definitely! Only 3 more months!" Liz exclaimed.

Hayley then felt a hand on the small of her back, and turned to smile at Randy. "Baby, we should get seated," Randy said.

The group of friends said their good byes and got seated in their chairs, several rows from each other. As the ceremony went on, Hayley suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back, but blew it off. About ten minutes later, that sharp pain came again, only in her stomach. Randy happen to glance at his wife, and noticed her facial expressions. "Baby, are you ok?" he asked.

Hayley shrugged. "I don't know. I first felt a sharp pain in my back, but just felt one again in my stomach. I'm sure it's just from sitting in an un-comfortable chair."

Randy nodded as he grabbed Hayley's hand. "Ok. But if you think something is happening, let me know, and we can get you to the hospital."

About a half hour later, just about in the middle of the ceremony, the pain came again and Hayley squeezed Randy's hand tight. "Randy...I think we should get to a hospital. I think I may be going into labor."

Randy immediately got up, helped Hayley out of the arena and literally sped toward the hospital. As soon as they arrived, Hayley was taken back to labor and delivery while Randy was told to wait outside the room. While waiting, he happen to look up and saw John, Liz, Ted, Kristen, Cody and his girlfriend Cally all coming toward him.

"How is she?" John asked.

"Any news?" Kristen asked anxiously.

Randy just shook his head. "I was told 15 minutes ago to wait out here, and haven't heard anything. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you guys doing here?"

"Our good friend might become a father tonight, hello!" Liz exclaimed. "We wanted to come!"

"You guys are going to miss the after party."

"Who cares about a damn after party!" John spat as the room chuckled. "This is more important."

Randy smirked. "Well thanks guys. I appreciate it."

A few minutes later, the doctor came out of Hayley's room and was kind of surprised to see everyone in suits and dresses. Randy, who was leaning against the wall, noticed him and walked right toward him.

"How is Hayley?" he asked.

"She is fine, but there will be no baby tonight. She was experiencing false labor contractions."

Before Randy could say anything else, Hayley also walked into the hallway. She almost looked as if she could cry as she walked into Randy's arms. "Hayley, make sure to get plenty of rest and don't overdue it," the doctor instructed.

"I won't. Thank you," she replied, just above a whisper.

As soon as the doctor left everyone in the hallway, Hayley then realized she was not only surrounded by Randy, but also by their friends. "What are you guys doing here?"

Cody shrugged. "We heard our friends might have their babies tonight. Of course we wanted to come and see them."

"Thanks," Hayley said smiling. "Unfortunately, there will be no babies tonight."

Randy then kissed the side of Hayley's head. "Come on. Why don't we head back to the hotel."

Hayley was quiet the whole drive back, and as they walked into the hotel room, Randy couldn't take it anymore. "Baby, what's the matter? You've been quiet the whole ride back."

Hayley burst into tears as she plopped on the bed. "I'm so sick of being pregnant! I really thought those were labor contractions!" she sobbed.

Randy didn't say anything as he immediately walked toward the bed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know your feeling un-comfortable babe, but we don't want the babies to come to early, do we?" he asked as Hayley shook her head no. "Time is going to fly, and before you know it, they will be here."

"I know it, but it doesn't seem like time is going to fly by. It feels as if time is just slowly ticking away," Hayley replied, trying to calm down.

"I know, but time will go by fast. Think about it: Wrestlemania is tomorrow, Kendall's spring play is toward the end of the month as is Backlash. May will be here soon."

Hayley nodded as she wiped away a few stray tears. "You know, we never have picked out names for these babies."

"What were you thinking?" Randy asked as he began to get un-dressed.

"Well, I have an idea for our baby boy."

"What is it?" Randy asked.

Hayley smiled. "Ryan Keith Orton. I thought it would be cool if he had the same initals as his daddy."

Randy returned his wife's smile. "I like it. It's perfect. Now what about our daughter?"

"I kind of picked out the boy's name, so if you want, pick out the girl's name."

Randy pursed his lips as he pulled up his pajama pants. "Well, I like the names Emma, Raine, Ruby, or Addyson."

Hayley giggled. "I circled all of those names in the baby name book. I like them all."

"Well, we could ask Kendall when we get home what name she likes the best, make her feel included," Randy suggested.

"That is a great idea!" Hayley agreed.

Late the next morning, Randy was getting packed up to head to the arena when Hayley came out of the shower. "Hayley, I have an idea, but I'm not really sure if your going to like it."

"What is it?" she asked as she began to towel dry her hair.

"I think it's best if you don't go to the arena-if you stay here at the hotel and rest."

"Randy, are you nuts? Why don't you want me to go with you?"

Randy sighed. "It's not that I don't want you to go with me. It's...I want you to get plenty of rest. I'm kind of afraid you'll over do it at the arena."

"So, you expect me to sit here in the room by myself while your in the ring? I don't think so!"

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, and Randy instantly walked toward it. Hayley was surprised to see Liz, Kristen and Cally-with lots of junk food, soda and pedicure and manicure supplies.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"We are here to keep you company while everyone is gone to the arena," Kristen said as they walked inside the room.

"You guys are going to miss Wrestlemania and hang out with me?"

All three girls nodded. "We knew you would be bored in here by yourself, so we already made sure we could order Wrestlemania on the tv," Liz said.

"And we also brought junk food, soda, and supplies for manicures and pedicures," Kristen stated.

Hayley giggled as Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "You guys have fun and I will call you later."

"Alright," Hayley replied. "Love you."

"Love you too," he said before stealing another kiss.

After Randy closed the door, Hayley turned her attention back to her friends. "You guys are seriously going to miss spending time with your husbands/boyfriends just for me?"

"Sure," Cally said as she dug out nail supplies. "Now get over here. Kristen is going to make root beer floats while we start on manicures."

"You guys are really the best!" Hayley exclaimed.

Later on that evening, the girls ordered Wrestlemania and watched as Randy lost but John won. Neither Ted or Cody participated in matches that were televised. A few days later, Randy and Hayley were glad to be finally home. As soon as they walked inside their house, it sounded as if a certain little girl missed them.

"Daddy! Mommy! Your home!" Kendall squealed.

"Hey baby doll," Hayley exclaimed as she kissed Kendall's head.

"Kendall bear, we missed you!" Randy exclaimed. "Were you a good girl for Grandma Orton?"

"Of course she was," Elaine said as she finished putting the clean dishes away. "I don't think I have ever seen this girl cause trouble."

Randy then sat on the kitchen chair and motioned Kendall to sit on his lap. "Kendall, we have a very important job for you."

"What is it?"

"Daddy and I are trying to figure out a name for your baby sister, and we want you to help us," Hayley explained. "We are going to tell you some names and you pick out which one you like the best. Can you do it?"

"I can do it!" Kendall said.

"Ok. So, we like Emma, Ruby, Raine or Addyson. Which one do you like?" Randy asked.

Kendall thought for a moment. "I like Kendall!"

Hayley giggled. "Sweetie we can't name your sister that name. That is your name. Mommy and daddy can't have two daughters named Kendall."

She thought again. "How about Rylee? My friend's name at school is named Rylee. I like her."

Randy and Hayley exchanged looks. He nodded. "I like it. What do you think babe?"

Hayley also nodded. "I like it too. We could even do the RKO thing like we did for our baby boy. How about Rylee Kristine Orton?"

"I like it," Randy agreed. "It's perfect."

"Very beautiful name," Elaine said. "Kendall you did a great job picking out the name!"

"Yay Kendall!" Randy and Hayley both exclaimed as Kendall giggled.


	30. Chapter 30

**A big thank you goes out to Kayla Smiley, Joviper54, Skillet's Lady Goddess, QueenofYourWorld, I'mxAxRockstar, BourneBetter67, RKOsgirl92, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, KimmieCena and Legacy's SWeetie for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Ok, so here is the final chapter of ReUnited Love. I hate to see it end, but like they say-every good thing must come to an end! I appreicate every review and everyone who has read it. You guys are awesome!**

**Beginning of May**

"Yes, Randy, I'm resting as much as possible," Hayley said for what seemed like the millionth time as she and Elaine drove to another doctor appointment.

"I know I asked you several times, you know I worry," Randy said defending himself.

Hayley giggled. "I know, I know. Are you on the way home yet?"

"Yes I am," he replied with a smile on his face. "I will be home soon, and I am all yours for the next 8 weeks!"

"Good. I like it like that. Listen, Randy I hate to let you go, but we just pulled up to the doctor office. I will see you tonight. Love you," Hayley said.

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye babe."

"Is Randy on the way home?" Elaine asked after Hayley flipped her phone closed.

"Yes and I am so excited...although the next eight weeks are going to fly by."

Hayley and Elaine walked inside the office, and after getting checked in, she sat down in an un-comfortable chair. "When is your parents coming down?"

"The week before I'm due," Hayley answered. "I have a feeling I will be late for some reason, so I told them they didn't need to come until then."

Elaine nodded. "You never know, you could go early."

Before Hayley could respond, a nurse walked into the waiting room. "Hayley Orton."

Hayley and Elaine followed the nurse back to the examination rooms, and soon Hayley got as comfortable as possible on the table.

While waiting on the doctor, Elaine and Hayley made small talk and after a few minutes of waiting, Dr. Raymond walked in.

"Good morning Hayley. How are you feeling? Any concerns?" she asked.

"I feel pretty decent, but really haven't felt the babies move today. But I really haven't been too worried about it because I know that can happen sometimes when a pregnant woman is full term."

Dr. Raymond nodded. "Right, especially since you are carrying twins. When is the last time you felt them move?"

Hayley thought for a second. "It was earlier this morning."

"Alright," the doctor said as she scribbled down some notes. She then pulled out the machine to listen to the heart beat. "Let's go ahead and listen to the heartbeats, and see how your son and daughter is doing."

As she watched Dr. Raymond move the little machine around her belly, Hayley noticed the facial expressions she was making. "Is everything alright?"

"Well...I can hear one heartbeat, but can barely hear the other-but don't worry!" she exclaimed as Hayley began to make a face. "I'm sure it's just due to the way the baby is positoned. I will go get the sonogram machine and will be right back."

As soon as Dr. Raymond shut the door, Hayley began to cry. "Do you really think something is wrong with one of the babies? Oh my God!"

"Hey calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine," Elaine said, trying to calm down her daughter-in-law. "Like Dr. Raymond said, it could be the way the baby is positioned."

The doctor returned within moments, and immediately got Hayley prepped. As she began moving the machine over Hayley's belly, she discovered why she could barely hear a heartbeat from one of the babies. "Hayley, as soon as I get you cleaned up, you need to be taken to the hospital. A c-section needs to be done. These babies need to come today."

"Why? What's going on?" Hayley nervously asked.

"The boy is where he is supposed to be, but the cord is wrapped around the girl's neck. We need to get her out before anymore oxygen is lost," Dr. Raymond said firmly.

As soon as Hayley was cleaned up, she and Elaine rushed to the hospital, and Elaine tried her best to calm down Hayley. After getting Hayley registered, Elaine was told to wait in the hallway while they prepped Hayley. She figured it was the best time to call Randy."

"Hey mom, what's up?" he said casually.

"Randy, where are you?"

"I just drove past the hospital, and a couple of miles from home. Is something wrong?" he asked. He could hear the worry in her voice.

"Hayley and I were at her appointment, and when listening to the heartbeats, we could barely hear one. When doing the sonogram, the doctor made the discovery of the cord being wrapped around the girl's neck. Hayley is being prepped for a c-section as we speak."

Randy slammed on the brakes, and did a U-turn in the middle of the road. He knew it was illegal, but right now didn't care. The only thing on his mind at that very moment was Hayley and the babies. "I will be right there," Randy said as he hung up the phone.

He then took a deep breath. "God...please let my daughter be ok. I will never ask for anything again," he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I will be the best possible husband I can to Hayley and see my children as often as possible. Please, let her be ok," he whispered.

Within moments of hanging up with Randy, Dr. Raymond approached Elaine. "Hayley is prepped and ready. Would you like to be with her?"

"My son is actually in town. I just hung up with him, and he was right past the hospital. He should be here shortly."

Dr. Raymond sighed. "We can wait for a little bit, but not too much longer."

Before Elaine could respond, she and Dr. Raymond heard the elevator open and Randy saw his mom. "How is she?" he asked in between breaths. "Am I too late?"

"No, your just in time," Dr. Raymond said. "Come on, we need to get you some scrubs."

"I will sit here in the waiting room and call Hayley's parents and your dad," Elaine said. "Go be with your wife."

"Thanks mom," Randy said as he followed the doctor down the hall.

Hayley was lying on the operating table, scared shitless. She didn't know what was taking so long for the doctor to get Elaine. Every minute she laid on the table was another minute her daughter was losing oxygen. After what seemed like an eternity, the operating door room opened, and Dr. Raymond walked in as did a scrub clothed Randy.

"Hey babe," he said as he came closer.

"Randy! I'm so glad you made it!" Hayley exclaimed, her own tears streaming down her face.

"When mom called, I had just past the hospital. Otherwise...I don't think I would have made it. How are you holding up?"

"I'm scared," Hayley replied, her voice breaking up. "I'm so scared."

"Hayley, you are going to feel tugging in a few moments. Try to be relaxed as possible," Dr. Raymond said. Randy then kissed Hayley's forehead.

"After our long history together, would you have ever imagined us being parents?" Randy asked with a smile on his face.

Hayley giggled as she did feel the tugging. "Me yes...you no!"

Before Randy could respond, they both heard a baby cry. "Your little boy is here," the doctor exclaimed.

Randy looked over the curtain and smiled as the baby got cleaned up. "Baby, he's beautiful!" he exclaimed. "He looks just like you!"

"Nurse I need a baby warmer now!"

Randy watched as Dr. Raymond cut the cord away from his daughter's neck. He had never seen that color of blue before. "Randy, is she ok?" Hayley asked with her fear in her voice. "Randy?"

It was like he was in his own little world as he watched the doctor clean and warm up his baby daughter. It was then Randy realized that Hayley was literally shouting at him. "Babe, she's blue. They are trying to get her warmed up..."

Hayley instantly started sobbing as she buried her face in her hands. Randy then kissed her forehead as a few tears also rolled down his cheeks. Just then, both of them heard a wonderful sound. A baby was crying, and it wasn't the sound of their son crying. It was the sound of their daughter.

"Is she ok?" Hayley asked as a nurse began to stitch her up.

Before Randy could answer her, Dr. Raymond brought both babies to their parents. "Mom, dad, I would like you to meet your new son and daughter," she said as she handed Randy his baby boy. "Your son was born at 11:53 AM and weighed 6lbs and 4oz and was 20 inches long. Your daughter was born at 11:56 AM and weighed 6lbs and was 19 inches long."

"Are they both ok?" Hayley asked.

"They are both healthy. I would like to take the girl baby to run a few extra tests-just to make sure there is no damage from the cord."

As the doctor walked away, Hayley noticed Randy's eyes had never left the baby. She also noticed the smile that was literally plastered on his face. "Thank you," he whispered as he quickly kissed her.

"Thank you? For what?"

"For giving me a wonderful son and beautiful daughter. This has got to be the best feeling in the world."

Soon, baby Ryan was taken to the nursery and Hayley was wheeled into her own private room. "Baby, I'm going to see if my mom is still here. I will see you in your room soon."

Hayley nodded. "Ok."

Randy walked through hallway, and when he opened the swinging doors that seperated the waiting room and operating room, he saw his mom as well as his dad and Kendall. "Daddy, daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Kendall bear," he said, wrapping her in a big bear hug.

"Well, how is everyone?" Elaine anxiously asked.

"Baby Ryan was born at 11:53 and is healthy as a horse. Baby Rylee was born at 11:56 and she is just as beautiful as ever."

"So, she's going to be ok?" Bob asked.

"Yep. The doctor had to get her body temperature back up, but both babies are going to be normal healthy babies!"

"Daddy, I wanna see my broder and sisser!" Kendall demanded.

Randy nodded as his parents and Kendall followed him down a hallway, and stopped in front of a door. "Now Kendall, you can't jump around mommy ok. She just had a surgery is very sore and tender."

"I be a good girl!" she promised.

When Randy opened the door, he smiled when he realized Hayley had both babies in her arms. When she looked up, she returned his smile. "Hi Kendall!" she whispered.

"Hi mommy!"

"Kendall, do you want to hold one of the babies?" Randy asked. She immediately started nodding her head.

While Bob helped Kendall into a chair and propped a pillow behind her, Randy grabbed Rylee from Hayley. "Ok Kendall you have to sit very still ok. Baby Rylee isn't like your dolls."

Both Hayley and Randy were impressed how gentle Kendall was with Rylee and was even more suprised how gentle she was with Ryan. She even leaned down to give him a kiss. "Aw, that was nice!" Hayley exclaimed. "That was very sweet."

Most of Randy's family visited throughout the day, and when Hayley talked to her parents, they promised they would be up the next day-as they would get into St. Louis late that night. After visiting hours were done for the day, Bob and Elaine took Kendall home with them.

"I was really surprised how Kendall was so gentle with the babies. She's usually moving all around," Randy said.

"I know, but since we practiced with her and stuff I think she realized they were more human than her dolls," Hayley said. "She's going to be a great big sister."

"Just like your going to be a great mommy. Hell your already a great mommy!" Randy exclaimed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Hayley scooted over as gently as possible so Randy could sit beside her. "Thanks. Your a great daddy too. Once we get home, do you realize how crazy it's going to be?"

Randy smirked as he grabbed her hand. "It will be crazy, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm definitley up for it," Randy said with a smile.


End file.
